Grey Jedi rewrite
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto is trained by three force entiy from the Old Republic One is my own character I used in the mmo. No pairing at the moment This is a rewrite from my the story of same name. Taking the other one down. Let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto and Star Wars are owned by other people.**

 **The Grey Jedi**

 **Meeting the three**

XXX

Naruto had done it, he had defeated Madara. However, this victory came at the cost of the death of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake. Wrought with guilt, he went into a self- imposed Exile after the war. During his travels three years later, he came across a strange item, a cube with blue and green markings. The blond picked it up and it glowed.

"So, someone has found our holocron" said a deep voice belonging to a spectral image of a masked man and an image of a young woman. "Greetings, I am Darth Marr, former Dark council member of the once powerful and grand Sith Empire."

"I am Satele Shan, Grand Master of the Jedi Order" said female.

It was then that a third person appeared. This person was a male with a beard and dressed in the robes of the Jedi.

"I am Master Gurber, the Barsen'thor and former commander of the Eternal fleet."

Naruto was looking in disbelieve. "What are you?"

"We were the top leaders of our order" Darth Marr replied. "Who are you? I sense a great power within you.'

"I am Namikaze Naruto," said Naruto.

"I also sense a great loss in you. Would you mind explaining?" Gurber asked.

Naruto thought for a moment and relented. He told them about the Fourth Great Ninja War.

"For someone so young to be forced to fight…" said Satele, "I guess it was no different then what we did."

"That's enough about me for now. I think it's time that you answered some of my questions" Naruto stated, "The first thing I'd like to know is what this cube-like object is?"

"What you have there is a holocron" Satele said. "Holocrons contain knowledge that is stored in them and can only be accessed by force sensitive beings."

"I see" said Naruto. "What exactly is this 'force' you speak of?"

"The force," Darth Marr began, "is an energy that surrounds the galaxy, a collection of planets and stars, and binds it. It is in all living things down to every plant and being. It consists of both the light and the dark side utilized by the Jedi and Sith respectively. Users of the force can manipulate it to be used for various purposes. This brings us to our next enquiry."

"We have sensed that you are force sensitive and think that you have the potential to be the perfect student," said Marr. "What do you say my old foes?"

"I agree," said Gurber. "If we train him in both light and the dark side of the force, he will be in balance.'

"I agree" said Satele. "What do you say, Namikaze Naruto?"

"I don't see why not. I am always looking for something new to train in and it sounds like this will be challenging. I accept" said Naruto.

XXX

It had been 3 years since Naruto found the holocron. Darth Marr and his other two teachers appeared before him.

"Student, we must speak" said Marr. "There is nothing we can teach you now. You have been an excellent student and we couldn't be more proud."

"Thank you masters, I'm honored" said Naruto with a bow.

"It's time to leave this planet and start your own adventure" Satele said.

"As a farewell gift, we have this for you" said Gurber. There was a light shimmer and a red starship appeared. "This is my personal ship. Treat it as well as I have."

Naruto was crying. "Thank you Masters. This means a lot to me" Naruto said, crying.

"It's all good kid," said Marr to the one person he had fatherly feelings for. "What are you going to do now?'

"I think I should become a Jedi," said Naruto. "But how can I?"

"You will have to figure it out for yourself but don't worry, I have no doubt that you will become one" Gurber said.

"Very well. I guess that this is goodbye, masters. I hope I see you again" Naruto said and proceeded to the ship and too off, never to be seen on the planet again.

XXX

Naruto find himself on a planet Nar Shaddaa. He landed on an empty dock and disembarked. Looking around, he found a bar and ordered a drink. He saw a several men with basters walking up to him.

"Give us all of you money kid," demanded the man.

"No."

One of the men puts a blaster to Naruto face with a figure in a brown robe watching on.

"You will walk away and give up this life," said Naruto, waving his hand, this action catching the robed figure's attention.

"We will walk away and give up this life," said the thugs. They walked away.

The robed figure walks up. "What can I do for you Master Jedi?" asked Naruto.

"I'm surprised that you could sense that I am a jedi. You must have a deep connection to the force in order to sense me but I digress. I was asked to find a spice dealer and I would appreciate it if you could help me" said the Jedi.

"I'd like nothing more than to help. I haven't done anything exciting in a while" Naruto stated. "However, before we go about catching this spice dealer, how about we introduce ourselves? I am Naruto Namikaze"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto, I am Jedi Master Shaak Ti" said the Jedi.

"Now that that's out of the way, what is the name of this spice dealer?" Naruto asked.

"His name is Roto," said Ti. "He is currently in the red light sector."

"Very well, but, for helping you, I would like a favor" Naruto requested. "I want to talk to your Jedi Council."

"Very well, I accept," said Shaak. "Now, we need to find a way to get in."

"Well, how about we go for a night in the town, my darling wife

"That is a good idea," said Ti smirking at the clever but simple ploy. "Husband."

The two head to the red light district. They get to a casino. A big man stops the two. "This part of town belongs to Roto. You must pay a fee to walk in."

"We made a wrong turn," said Shaak Ti.

"Not my problem, though the female would make an excellent addition to the harem" the man said as thirty men surrounded the two.

Naruto tried to calm down. "Big mistake."

He quickly cut down ten thugs, making some of the enemies step back in fear.

"He is a Jedi" shouted the leader. The thugs then fired there blasters but the bolts were quickly frozen in midair.

"Dammit! What are we going to do now?" the thugs exclaimed worriedly.

Shaak Ti was amazed at such skill as Naruto incapacitated all of them except the Leader. "You're going to give us the location of your boss," said Shaak Ti.

"Screw you bitch," said the man. "Jedi don't torture there prisoners."

Naruto grabs the man. "She might not, but I will."

"Fine, you will die anyway," said the man. "He is in the warehouse near the docks."

Naruto slugs him knocking him out. "Let's go," said Naruto.

Shaak Ti was worried. "Are you alright?"

"I will be fine," said Naruto. "Don't worry about me."

The two get to the docks and saw several crates begin loaded. "I sense people in those crates," said Naruto. "These thugs are slavers."

The two walk up to the men. "I was wondering when they will send some Jedi," said a blue skinned Rodian. "Boys, deal with them but leave the woman alive."

Naruto ignites his lightsaber into a golden blade while Shaak Ti activated her blue lightsaber. The two blocked the blaster fire, taking out a bunch of the slavers. Roto grabs two blasters and fired. Naruto takes out a smoke pellet and throws it on the ground. Shaak Ti heard a body drop and, when the smoke cleared, she saw Roto knocked out.

"Thank you Naruto," said Shaak Ti.

"No problem, Master Jedi," said Naruto.

"Do you perhaps have a ship?" asked Shaak Ti.

"Why? Don't you have yours?" asked Naruto.

"It was destroyed by some of the gang members" said Shaak Ti.

"Well, you can travel with me. We're going to the same place afterall" said Naruto.

They then headed back with Roto to Naruto's ship and took off.

XXXX

Naruto and Shaak Ti were in hyperspace. "So, Naruto, tell me about yourself, said Ti.

"The short version is that I am from a planet in wild space where I found a holocron of two Jedi and one former Sith while travelling. They trained me to use both the light and the dark side."

"Who were these three?" asked Shaak Ti.

"Masters Satele Shan and Gurber, said Naruto as Shaak Ti was shocked hearing the names. "Darth Marr was the Sith."

"I see. You certainly had some wise teachers" said Shaak Ti. "It looks like we're about to land."

When they disembarked they were greeted by the Jedi Council.

"Master Ti" said dark skinned male. "It's good to see you made it back safely."

"Thank you Master Windu though I would not have made it back without help," said Shaak Ti, gesturing to Naruto. "Masters, please meet Naruto Namikaze, the man who assisted me."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, masters," said Naruto with a bow.

"Naruto seems to have pick up some tricks about the force and I was wondering if he could be accepted as a Jedi?" asked Shaak Ti.

"While he is way above the age requirement, we will test him anyway" said Windu. "Please follow us."

The two headed into the council chambers. "Now, we will test you," said Windu. "Do you know the Jedi code?'

"Yes Master" said Naruto. "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there harmony. There is no death, there is the force."

"Impressive" said a little green alien. "Questions we have. Controlled darkness, I sense in you."

"That is correct Master" said Naruto. "I have been trained by two Jedi and a Sith. I am, in essence, in perfect balance."

"Why did a Jedi and Sith train you and who were they?" asked a dark skinned woman with a head piece.

"They were Satele Shan and Master Gurber. The Sith was Darth Marr" said Naruto. They also told me that there was an old Sith still around and that they wished me to assist in its defeat"

"Did they give a name?" asked Windu.

"Emperor Vitiate" said Naruto. "We couldn't pinpoint him but be on your guard nonetheless."

"Very well, we will take this into consideration," said Windu. "Master Ti, please take Naruto outside while we take a vote."

XXX

Back in the chamber the Jedi were split on whether or not to accept him as a Jedi or not.

"It's too dangerous, plus, he is too old," said a snake like Master.

"Be that as it may, I don't sense any evil in him. He has both the Dark and the Light to draw from," said a man with black hair.

"Master Giiett, both you and Master Oppo Rancisis bring up valid points" said Windu. "However, I have to agree with the proponents of letting him become a Jedi."

"A powerful Jedi, he will be" said the green alien.

XXX

Shaak Ti was watching as Naruto sat meditating. "It seems the council is ready."

Naruto opened his eyes and walks into the chambers. "After much deliberation, it has been decided that you are to be inducted into the Jedi order" said Master Windu. "We have decided to place you as a padawan."

"Who will be my Master?" Naruto asked.

"If Master Shaak Ti is willing, we would like her to be your Master," said Windu.

"I have no Padawan at the moment" said Ti. "I accept."

"Well then, welcome to the Jedi Order," said Master Windu.

End Chapter

Darth Marr and Satele were in the Old Republic. Gurber is my character the Jedi Consular after he beat the eternal throne. This is before the Battle of Naboo and before Obi Wan is a Padawan. This is the rewrite of Grey Jedi. All chapter are being worked on. I have chapter 6 written but it not be posted till after the editing. Thanks avidnarutofan for putting up with my shitty error and fixing them 


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Star Wars are owned by other people

The Grey Jedi

XXX

It had been a few weeks since Naruto joined the Jedi. He was the definition of a prodigy and became admired by the other Padawans. To Naruto, though, he told everyone not to call him prodigy but rather "a genius of hardwork."

He was currently with his Master, Shaak Ti.

"Naruto, it's time we had the talk," she said.

"I know where babies come from, Master," said Naruto.

"You are an enigma," she started pretending not to hear Naruto's joke. "The council has decided to give us a mission to gauge your skill."

"What is the mission, Master?" asked Naruto.

"There has been a dispute on Balmorra. The leader of the planet has been killed," said Shaak Ti. "Our job is to find out what happened."

"Understood, Master," said Naruto as they moved to depart.

Once they landed, they are greeted by a brown haired man and a black haired woman. "

Greetings, my name is Tin Cordan," said the man. "This is my wife, Bell Cordan."

"I am Jedi Master Shaak Ti and this is my student, Naruto Namikaze" said Shaak Ti.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, Master Jedi," said Tin. "I am glad you are here."

"As you know, out president has died and several parties want to rule and be in charge," said Bell. "This planet is close to a full blown civil war."

"I see, we will have meet the parties involved and resolve this problem" said Ti while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"We have a diplomatic suite prepared," said Tin. "Please follow us."

XXX

Once they were alone in the room, Shaak Ti decided to speak. "Naruto, I sensed your distrust."

"There is something off about this whole situation," said Naruto. "With Tin or Bell, I sense darkness. However, I can't tell who has it. How about this, you will play along as a diplomat while I do some recon and investigate this matter.'

"Alright. Be careful," said Master Ti.

Naruto vanished, surprising her. "He's good, I can't even sense him."

Master Ti headed to meeting room. "Master Ti, how nice of you to join us," said Tin. "Where is your Padawan?"

"I had him go back to the ship. Diplomacy is not his strong suit," said Ti.

XXX

Naruto had been trailing Bell. She headed to the factory. Naruto was on a hill top and saw several droids standing guard. "I can fool living beings, but droids are another matter," thought the Jedi. Naruto focused and the Droids shut down unexpectedly. "I'd better hurry before the techs investigate."

XXX

The meeting was going well. Shaak Ti and Tin were able to get some negotiations done. A guards puts his head to his helmet. "We have a situation," said the guard. "Droids are attacking."

Shaak Ti used the forced to barricade the door. "I hate it when Naruto is right," she thought.

"It looks like my pieces are in place," said a female voice. On the screen Bell face appeared. "It seems that my plan worked. Good bye, husband."

"Bell! What is the meaning of this?!" demanded Tin.

"Bell is not here," said a deeper voice. "I am the first daughter of the emperor."

"What do you want?" demanded Shaak Ti.

"Ah, a Jedi," said the possessed Daughter. "First, I want Balmoora turned over to me. If you think I am unaware of your apprentice trailing me then both you and him are in for a surprise" she said, causing Shaak Ti's eyes to widen. "Now," she continued, "If you don't mind, I have a nuisance to kill."

The door is destroyed as Shaak Ti ignites her saber and starts to deflect the blaster bolts. Tin then grabbed a blaster and fired back at the droids. Eventually, the droids were wiped out.

"Let's go," said Tin.

"I will cover your escape," said Shaak.

XXX

Naruto was walking in the arms factory. "All droids, we have an intruder in the building. Find and eliminate him" said the alarm.

Naruto quickly got through the sensor, deactivating his force cloak.

"Blast him," said a droid.

Naruto rushed the small army, taking out droid after droid until he finally got to a control room.

"It has been a while since a Jedi has been able to hide themselves from me," said a dark voice.

"I know that you're not Bell so who do I have the pleasure of talking to?" asked Naruto.

"I am the first Daughter of the Emperor," said Bell.

Naruto walks around his senses sharp and alert.

"You are not like the Jedi I have fought."

The woman jumps down behind Naruto. "Now you will die, Jedi."

The woman ignites her saber and slashes at Naruto who ignited his own blade. The two clashed as flurries of blades could be seen parrying each other. Eventually, Naruto got the upper hand and flung the woman back via a force push, following her as she landed.

"Give Bell her body," said Naruto.

"Never," said Bell. She was quickly knocked down. "What are you going to do, kill me?"

"No," said Naruto.

"Weak," said Bell.

Naruto lets the force flow through him, calming her down.

"What are you doing?" asked the possessed Bell. Her voice becoming normal. "Where am I?'

Naruto breaths hard. "Are you alright?" asked Naruto. "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember meeting an old man but after that, nothing," said Bell. "What did I do?'

"You nearly killed my Master and your husband," said Naruto. "Unfortunately, I have no choice but to take you back."

"Right, I have to own up to what I have done," said Bell.

XXX

Once the two head were back in the city, they were greeted by Tin.

"We will take her into custudy," said Tin.

"She does not know what happened," said Naruto. "She was possessed.'

"I see," said Tin. "I will keep that in mind. What course of action would you recommend?"

"She should be watched by the Jedi Order," said Master Ti. Naruto looks at his master. "We will help her with her rehabilitation."

"Very well but know this, she is banished from Balmorra," said Tin. "As much as I hate to do this, it must be done."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Please meet us at our ship, Bell" said Shaak Ti.

"Despite recent events, you both have my and Balmorra's eternal gratitude for helping settle the dispute," said Tin as he bows to Shaak Ti and Naruto.

XXX

'Back to Coruscant I guess' Naruto thought. 'The council will need to know of these developments.'

"Right, why not see if our guest would like anything?" asked Shaak Ti.

Naruto gets up. "Do you want anything?" asked Naruto.

"I am good Master Jedi, thanks," said Bell. "I know Tin didn't want to banish me. But I hope to return one day."

"If you want to talk let me know," said Naruto.

"Thank you Master Jedi."

XXX

Shaak Ti was giving her report. "I am afraid my padawan was correct about the threat of the Sith," said Shaak Ti. "It looks like he expelled the Sith out of her mind."

"How did he do that?" asked Master Windu.

I can answer that," said Naruto. "It was a force ability that was taught to me by the Barsen'thor."

"Can you teach it to other force users?" asked Windu.

"I can't it is too dangerous and kill any who uses it too much," said Naruto. "Right now, I feel like I burning up inside."

"You yet to master it," said Windu.

"That is correct Master. I used it because I could tell that Bell was being control against her will," said Naruto. I rather not kill an innocent person when they can be healed."

"Very well, you mission to master it," said Windu. "Without killing yourself."

"Yes Master," said Naruto.

Bell was listening in. "What is going to happen to me?" she asked.

"Windu features softened slightly. "We have a place for you to sleep in the temple. We can't train you but we can have you help us with our diplomatic corp. Is that fair?"

"I am indebted, Master Jedi," said Bell.

"We will wait for your return

XXX

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto and Star Wars are owned by other people**

 **The Grey Jedi**

 **Stark Hyperspace War**

XXX

Shaak Ti and Naruto were walking to the council chambers.

"You called for me Master?" she asked.

"We think your Padawan is far above the league of Padawan," said Master Windu. "We have decided to give him Knighthood and forgo his trials."

"Is that wise Master?" asked Naruto. "I thought the trials were a tradition?"

"Normally yes," said Master Windu. "However, your record speaks for itself."

"Strong you are," said Yoda. "Compassion you have shown."

"Do you accept?" asked Master Windu.

"Yes Master, I accept," said Naruto.

"Very well. I pronounce you Jedi Knight of the Republic," said Master Windu. "Congratulations."

Shaak Ti smiled. "I am proud of you, my former student."

"Knight Uzumaki, we have a mission for you," said Windu. "Head to the Padawan selection tomorrow and pick a student."

"Yes Master," said Naruto.

XXX

Naruto was in front of the Padawans, along with the other Masters. Looking at the selection, he saw a young teen with brown hair and an imposing build.

"Padawan Kenobi," said Naruto. "I would be honored to be your Master."

The young teen smiles. "Thank you, Master Uzumaki," said Kenobi, walking up to his new master.

xxx

Naruto was in his ship as Obi Wan was stood waiting for his master. "Tell me, what style do you know?"

"I was taught the Shi Cho Master," said Obi Wan. "I have been interested in learning Form IV."

"I will teach you that, however, you also need to know something defensive," said Naruto. "Form III should be sufficient."

"Yes Master," said Obi Wan.

XXX

It had been a month since Naruto picked Obi Wan as his Padawan when they were called for a mission.

"Senator Valorum and the Senator from the Trade Federation will be meeting with the Pirate Stark," said Master Windu. "Master Tyvokka will be in charge with Plo Koon as his second."

The Wookie Jedi Master grunts. Naruto walks up to the Wookie Master. "I have a bad feeling about this Master," said Naruto. "I recommend precautions."

"I will take that into account," said the Master in his native tongue.

 _Later at the meeting place_

Once the jedi party arrived, they saw a male Neimoidian and a middle aged man. "

Greeting Master Jedi," said the human male.

"It is a pleasure to see you Senator Valorum," said Naruto.

"So what is the dispute about Master?" asked Obi Wan.

"Apparently Mr. Ian Stark has been attacking the Trade Federation shipping line. The parties involved have decided to open peace negations," said Naruto.

"Where are approaching the meeting place," said Plo Koon.

XXX

In a system nearby a cruiser was sitting in wait.

"Captain Tarkin," said a solider. "Are you sure this is wise?"

"Yes, the Republic has no standing army. We are going to show them the benefits of one," said an middle aged man. "We are attacking the Stark Collective."

XXX

The four Jedi and two senators were in a meeting when an orange haired man appeared in a hologram, sitting smugly. "Senators, I hate to break this to you, but I will not fall into your trap," said the business man.

"What are you talking about?" asked Valorum.

"A fleet of ships called the Republic Navy has come out of hyperspace.," said Ian.

"Tarkin," said Valorum. "The Republic has no standing army."

" It doesn't matter anyway, I have uploaded a virus into their computer, shutting down all support systems. They have flown into a trap," said Ian. "Men, kill them."

Naruto moved first taking a few of the gangsters out. "Senator, call your droids to help with the defense," said Naruto.

Gunray was terrified. "Kill them all!" exclaimed the Senator in pure fright.

"No!" exclaimed Plo as the Wookie Jedi was shot.

Naruto and Obi Wan destroyed the droids. "You destroyed my droids," said Gunray. "You must protect me."

"You have lot of nerve, demanding something out of me," said Naruto. "You are still under my protection despite what your action have caused. "Master Plo, we must leave."

"Plo, you must go," said Tyvokka.

"Master, I can't leave you," said Plo.

"We won't," said Naruto as he took out a scroll. "Fuin" he said, causing the Wookie's body to disappear.

"What happened?" asked Plo.

"I sealed him so we can give him his proper rites," said Naruto. "We must leave now though."

They group fought their way to a hanger and got to a ship but they are shot down near the survivors of the Republic Navy. Naruto looks around. "So, this is all we have," he though.

Plo walks up. "We need you for a meeting," said Plo. Naruto walks into a cave. "What is our position."

"Not good," said Naruto. "I do have a plan to keep us alive though."

"Share, if you will, Master Jedi," said Valorum.

"We have several small advantages. One is that we control the high ground. Two, we have better cover due to the cave. Do you have any good snipers, Tarkin?" asked Naruto.

"Why should I tell you?" asked the man.

"If you don't tell me then we're all dead," said Naruto.

"Fine…I do," said Tarkin.

"Place them on the hilltop as well are some in the caves." said Naruto.

"Interesting strategy," said Plo. "What else?"

"I will lead the first defensive wave," said Naruto. "I have a certain skill that might help. I need the remaining Jedi to use the force to throw these weapons towards the enemy. I will do the rest."

Naruto took out several tri-pronged kunai.

"What are you planning on doing?" asked Plo.

"My father used this attack in one of the wars on my planet. He was given a flee on sight order as a result. He decimated a whole army with it," said Naruto. "I have yet to master it to that degree though. I can take out their advance forces. Also, place these seals around the cave. It will protect us."

An soldier ran in. "The enemy is approaching."

Soon enough, the battle had begun. "Snipers take out the advancing army. Throw the kunai," said Naruto. The jedi fling the kunai with the force. "Flying Thunder God Jutsu."

He disappears in a yellow flash, shocking everyone. All the Jedi and the so called Republic defenders saw was a yellow flash in the enemy ranks. Within three seconds, Naruto reappeared as the advance army was wiped out.

"The hell?!" Said Tarkin. "All I saw was a yellow flash."

Naruto leans on the cave wall out of breath. "Are you all right Master?" asked Obi Wan.

"I'm fine Padawan," said Naruto. "I just need a couple of seconds to get my energy back."

Plo walks up. "That was amazing albeit destructive."

"What is the status of the enemy?" asked Naruto.

"The enemy is regrouping and planning another assault," said Plo causing Naruto to get up. "Are you good to fight?"

"I am fine," said Naruto. "We just need to get in contact with the Jedi council."

"The enemy is approaching," a solider said. Naruto and Plo leave the caves.

Naruto deflect several blaster bolts when the enemy was suddenly frozen.

"What happened?" asked Plo.

"Paralysis seal," said Naruto. "Now, let's attack."

Naruto lead the counter offensive as he took out the second wave.

Tarkin growled. "How dare that Jedi claim the glory," he thought. Tarkin sees several protective seals and took one off. "Let us see how well they do without my leadership."

The pirates continued to push on.

"Master Jedi, someone took down the seals," said a solider.

"What?!" asked Naruto. Looking at the advancing troops, Naruto puts his hand to his ear. "This is Master Uzumaki, all units fall back. We have been compromised."

All the troops retreated back into the caves. Once dug in, Plo walked up to Naruto. "I have reached out to my niece Sha, hopefully they can bring the council's attention to our plight," said Master Plo.

"Meanwhile, I need to deal with a traitor," said Naruto.

"Why are we letting this alien lead us?" said Tarkin.

"With all due respect sir," said a solider. "You're the reason we are in this mess."

"I will not tolerate any betrayal from my men" said Tarkin.

"Does that include yourself, Tarkin?" asked Naruto. "You are under arrest, captain.'

Tarkin pulls out a gun but was shot by a trooper. "Forgive us Master Jedi," he said. "I didn't see him taking down one of those paper."

"The Jedi Council is sending a transport for the senators. If they send some soliders, we will have a chance," said Plo.

"We must hold out," said Naruto. "All units hold the line."

The solider and Jedi continue the fighting.

"What now Master Jedi?" asked a solider.

"Naruto, can you do that attack again?" asked Plo.

"All Jedi, throw these kunai with the force," said Naruto. The kunai fly as Naruto disappears taking out another advance force. "I can't do another one."

"The transport is here" said a solider. The republic transport land.

"The senators will leave as well as the injured," said Naruto. "Does anyone else wish to leave?"

"We will stay with you Master Jedi," said brave solider.

Naruto nodded his head. The battle continued as the two senators left the planet. Many lives were being lost as Naruto and the remaining Jedi and soldiers retreated. Plo and Naruto start to tend to the wounded. "Hopefully the republic can get some troops here," said Naruto.

"We must hold out," said Plo.

"I will not waste any lives," said Naruto. "Master Plo, it is time.'

"Time for what?" said Plo.

"I should deal the whole army, now they have weakened due to my attacks," said Naruto. "I shall go into Sage Mode."

Plo Koon had no idea what he was talking about. That was until he saw Naruto energy spike. His eye lids take on a red pigment. He turns bright yellow several black orbs appears. And his eyes reveal a Sharingan in one and Rinnegan in other.

"What is this?" asked Plo as his robe was being blown back and forth.

"This is my true power," said Naruto. "All units fall back!"

The solider do as told and Naruto disappears. The field of enemies dropped. Most were wounded and the rest were dead.

"Master Plo. I will deal with the enemy commander."

"Do you need back up?" asked Plo.

"No, I need you to do something else. Gather the dead and give them a burial and I want the wounded tended to," said Naruto. Naruto heads to the enemy commander tent.

"Surrender."

Ian and his conspirators quickly surrendered. The Republic landed and several soldiers quickly round up the enemy leaders.

 _Back at the Jedi council_

Naruto and Plo Koon where in front of the Jedi council. "We hear that Master Uzumaki took many of the advance forces out," said Master Windu. "We also heard that hel lead all of the soliders into battle."

"That is correct Master," said Naruto.

"We sensed a lot of death from that battle," said Windu.

"Coming from a council who has yet to see war, I am not surprised at the backlash of the deaths through the force," said Naruto.

"How do you feel?" asked Windu with worry.

"I am fine, it's just the senseless killing of the opposing army that kind of bothered me," said Naruto.

"Master Plo will be taking Master Tyvokka's spot on the council and as such, is now a Jedi Master. While you have shown some qualities of what is required to be a Master, you still need some more experience before you can become one," said Master Windu. "We will give Master Tyvokka a proper burial."

"Good, it's the least we can do," said Naruto.

"You are dismissed, Knight Uzumaki," said Windu.

"Thank you, Masters," said Naruto with a bow.

XXX

Naruto was mediating in his ship a few hours. Shaak Ti walks up to him. "You all right, Naruto?" asked Shaak Ti.

"I need to get my past off my chest," said Naruto. "I don't want the council to know. Promise not to tell them untill I am ready?" he asked.

"Of course," said Ti.

"Thank you."

Naruto and Shaak Ti talked for the rest of the day.

XXX

End Chapter

 **A/N: One reader asked if Naruto will use his Ninjutsu. He will but only in dire circumstances. He will not use it like a hammer due to its destructive ability. Two, Qui Gon will be in the story but he will have small role. Naruto will be training Obi Wan. In the comics, Qui Gon did not pick Kenobi as a student. Kenobi was picked after he helped Jinn on a mission.**


	4. Bad Memories

**Naruto and Star Wars are owned by other people**

 **The Grey Jedi**

 **Bad memories**

XXX

Shaak Ti was thinking back to Naruto story. She was walking to his chambers. She just picked out an Padawan and told the young student to meet her the next day.

Naruto was currently training Obi Wan in form III. Naruto decided to learn other styles as well from fellow master. "Master Uzumaki we have a mission for you," said Master Windu holocam.

"What is the Mission?" asked Naruto.

"They has been an attempte on Master Yoda life," said Windu. "We think Master Jinn old student is behind it."

"You want me to help him?" asked Naruto.

"You and your padawan will help stop the rouge apprentice," said Windu. "The students name is Xanatos."

"I will meet with Master Jinn immediately," said Naruto.

XXX

Naruto went to the meeting place with Obi Wan. In front of him was an middle aged Jedi with a short but rugged brown beard and mustache. "Master Uzumaki," said the older man.

"Just Naruto, you are my senior," said Naruto.

"Just call me Qui Gon," said the man.

"This is my Padawan," said Naruto motioning Obi Wan to introduce himself.

"I am Obi Wan Kenobi, Master Jinn," said young Padawan.

"Pleasure, my young friend," said Qui Gon. "You were briefed, Naruto?"

Yes, I was. Any info that might help we should discuss," said Naruto.

Qui Gon nods his head and the three Jedi board the republic cruisier.

XXX

On Telos gas mining operation. A black haired man was looking on. "You failed me Xanatos," said a cloaked figure. "Maybe some help should be sent.'

The man looked at the cloaked figure. "I am sorry Lord Sidious, but my old master prevented any damage."

"I don't want excuses," said the Dark lord. "Meet my apprentice Darth Hebi.'

A man with grey hair, glasses and pale complexion appears. "That is not necessary," said Xanatos.

He grabs his throat. "You will watch who you talk too like that," said the apprentice in a smooth voice.

"Release him my apprentice," said Sidious.

"Yes my Master," said the white haired man. "Should I get to Telos and wait?"

"Go and help the fool out," said Sidious.

"Yes my Master," said Hebi

XXX

Naruto was meditating. "What is this presence I sense?'

They land in the Telos space port. "It is an honor Mr. President," said Jinn. "I am Master Qui Gon Jinn.

"Master Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto. "This is my Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi.'

"Why have you come, Master Jedi?" asked the man.

"We are looking for a man named Xanatos," said Jinn. Naruto glare at the Jedi.

"What Master Jinn is asking is a bombing nearly happened at Jedi Temple. We think Xanatos knows the one responsible," said Naruto. "It is someone is his company.'

"Xanatos is not welcome in the city after father was killed," said the president. "He is in a mining complex in the Telos waste.'

"Where is this complex?" asked Jinn.

"I will give you the coordinates," said the President. "Please stay at hotel on my tab."

"Thank you, Mr. President," said Naruto with a bow.

The three get the hotel. "I sensed a dark presence," said Naruto. "One I have sensed before."

"Sith?" asked Jinn.

"Yes and No," said Naruto. "Keep your guard up both of you.'

"I have not seen this shaken during any mission or when we chat," said Jinn.

"Obi Wan and Qui Gon will deal with Xanatos," said Naruto. "The person I sense darkness in I will face him.'

"What are you not telling us?" asked Jinn.

"The man we talked to, he had a look of recognition, when I told him my name," said Naruto. "Be on guard."

XXX

In the mining sector. The president, was in front of a hologram. "Yes we might have more of a problem," said the man.

"What do you mean apprentice," said the cloaked figure.

"A new variable has appeared and he is too strong for Xanatos," said the man. "I will take the other Master.'

"Do what you must," said Sidious.

"Of course Master."

Naruto wakes up and sees Jinn and Obi Wan already awake. "Let's go," said Jinn.

Naruto gets dressed and walks out. "Remember stay on your guard."

"Yes Master," said Obi Wan.

"You might be a little paranoid,' said Jinn

"Sometime that is what is needed," said Naruto. The three to a speeder as it takes them to the mining complex.

Naruto mind is elsewhere as it's scan for any betrayal. The driver smiles and stops mind flight and jumps out. "Have fun Jedi."

Naruto hears a beeping. Bomb," shouted the blond. "Jump."

The three jump off as Naruto uses the force and tosses the two Jedi to safety. "Naruto!" shouted Jinn

Master!" shouted Kenobi.

"We have to keep moving," said Qui Gon.

"But my master," said Obi.

"Would not want this mission to fail," said Jinn. "Remember there is no death just the force."

Right Master Jinn,' said Kenobi.

The two Jedi get deeper into the mining complex. They run into droid and quickly dismantle them. "Let us keep moving. "said Jinn.

XXX

Naruto was on the ground dead. In the shadows you see a figure move away from the body.

Qui Gon and Obi Wan get to the refineries and they two figures. One was the President and one was Xanatos. "They made it Xanatos," said the President. His skin half peeling off.

"What is his?" asked Obi Wan as he and Qui Gon activate their saber. Obi Wan was blue. Jinn's was green.

"They're missing one," said Xanatos as a yellow blade rest on his neck. "What."

"Well, it has been a while Naruto Uzumaki," said the President.

"I thought as much," said the figure holding the blade. "Kabuto Yakushi.'

Naruto spins around and blocks several blasts from droid taking them out. He jumps to his fellow Jedi. "You owe fifty credit," said Naruto. Jinn frowns.

Both dark Jedi ignite their Crimson saber. Naruto rushes Kabuto as the other two engage Xanatos.

XXX

Xanatos quickly shot lightening at Jinn but was absorbed by the green saber. Spinning around he blocks Kenobi's blue saber.

Jinn goes to take off his former students head. It is intercepted. They hear an explosion in the distance. "Haven't seen Master Uzumaki go all out like this," said Kenobi.

The two Jedi double team Xanatos. He finds his self on his back foot. He looks around. "Surrender Xanatos," said Jinn.

"I will not give you the satisfaction of capturing me," said the deranged apprentice. He falls in to a vat of acid.

XXX

Naruto and Kabuto where engaged in a fist fight. Naruto goes through hand seal. "Water Style: Water Shock wave.'

Kabuto form and earth wall and blocks it. They meet on top and begin their battle with their saber. The two Jedi watching were amazed at such power. "It's over Uzumaki,' hissed Kabuto. "Even if you kill me the fight will not stop."

Naruto sees the guard drop implies Kabuto. "It's over, let go Kabuto."

"Shut up," said Kabuto. "You know nothing."

"Your right to a degree. I looked up your info in root after the war," said Naruto. "Never given a childhood, just like me.'

Naruto takes the blade out and Kabuto fall down dead. Giving his old foe the proper respect Naruto uses a fire jutsu to destroy the body. "I hope you find peace."

Naruto walks back and his comrade see the depressed look on his face. "Master?"

"We're done here," said Naruto. The three get back to the ship.

XXX

Naruto was in the room with Master Jinn. "So successful mission?" said Master Windu.

"Yes Master Windu," said Jinn. He looks at Naruto as his face is impassive.

"There where complication, Master Windu," said Naruto. Someone from my planet was trained in the force."

"You mean?'

"I think the Sith are back," said Naruto.

"Please return the temple," said Windu,. "We will be on guard."

"Yes Master," said Naruto.

"We have decided to give you rank of Master," said Master Windu

XXX  
It had been several weeks since Naruto fight with Kabuto. In that time the Jedi stopped an attack by a warrior race known as the Yinchorri. Naruto was not available due to being a body guard to a senator.

Naruto was sitting from Shaak Ti. "You Ok?" she asked.

"Congrats on being given a seat Master Ti," said Naruto.

"Please talk to me," said Shaak Ti. "You have been avoiding the topic since you came back from Telos."

"Nightmares, that is all I see,' said Naruto. "I am afraid to go to sleep."

Shaak Ti was shocked at this. "Why did you not tell me sooner?" she asked.

"It's my problem," said Naruto only to be forced pushed against the wall by a furious Shaak Ti.

"I consider you a good friend," said Ti. "Please let me in."

"Sorry Master," said Naruto. "I have fought in a war that took a lot of comrade from me."

Ti was listening. "If only I was faster, stronger, maybe I could have done something.'

"Naruto," whispered Ti.

"My best friend, my team and my fiancé was killed in the fighting," said Naruto. "Just to protect me."

"I don't want to be alone anymore," said Naruto as he was at this point sobbing. "I don't want to lose anyone else.'

Shaak Ti embraced him. "It's alright, I am here."

"Thank you Master," said Naruto.

XXX

End Chapter

 **A/N: So my beta is really busy so I will be posting chapter.**

 **The next few will come more frequent since they were written already**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and Star Wars are owned by other people

The Grey Jedi

Naboo crisis

XXX

In a republic, diplomatic ship, Naruto and his Padawan Obi Wan who is now nineteen where heading toward a blockade. "Hail the main flagship," said Naruto.

The pilot does as she is told. "We have ambassadors from the Supreme Chancellor wising to speak to the Trade Federation.

"This is Viceroy Nute Gunray. We would be happy to receive ambassadors," said the Viceroy.

The ship lands. Naruto and Obi Wan are escorted to the meeting room. The droid walks out. "I have a bad feeling Master," said Obi Wan.

"I sense it too, my Padawan," said Naruto. "But hopefully, the federation types are coward. This meeting should be short."

XXX

Nute Gunray was talking to his droid. "What did you say?" he asked.

"The ambassadors are Jedi Knights," said the Droid.

"Distract them," said Nute Gunray. The droids walks away as Gunray and his second in command Rune Haako walk to the back of the room.

"You plan have failed, Lord Sidious," said Rune. "The blockade is finished. We don't dare go against the Jedi."

"Viceroy, I don't want to see this sniveling slime in my sight again," said the Sith Lord. "Proceed with the plan."

"The Jedi, my Lord?" asked Viceroy.

The chancellor should never brought them into this," said the Sith. "Kill them."

With the Republic Cruiser, several Turret appears and destroy the ship. Naruto and Kenobi ignite their saber sensing the loss of life. They see gas appearing from the floor. "Poison gas," said Naruto sounding insulted. "Please, really that is the best they can do.'

Both Jedi use the force to keep gas from killing them. Outside battle droids appears. "They should be dead," said Viceroy. "Take out whatever is left of them."

Roger, Corporal, we'll cover you," said one of the droids as they see a yellow blade and a blue blade. "Blast them."

The ten droids are hacked to pieces as Naruto and Obi Wan fight their way to the bridge. "Send out the Droidekas," said Gunray.

Naruto just sent a large groups of battle droids into the wall. Obi Wan spun his saber deflecting many of bolt back at the attacker. They get to the bridge. Naruto puts his saber in the door and starts to melt it. "Close the blast door!" shouted Gunray as heavier doors were closed.

Naruto smiled. "Really?" he asked himself.

He continues to burn through. "Masters, Destroyers," shouted Obi Wan. Naruto deflects the Blast back but are absorbed by the shield of the droids.

"Let's go," said Naruto. The two Jedi quickly leave.

XXX

The two find them self in the ventilation shaft. Looking down. "An invasion army," said Naruto. "We will go on different transports."

"Yes Master."

XXX

On the planet of Naboo. Obi Wan jumped out of a transport. Looking around he sees a lot of droids marching toward the cities.

A alien was sitting down when he heard and loud noise. Turning his head he saw a metal transport heading his way. "Ahhh," he shouted before latching on to the closest thing to him, which happens to be Naruto.

"You saved me," said the creature.

"Your welcome," said Naruto.

"Yousa don't understand, me see Jar Jar Binks, mesa your humble servant," said the creature.

"That is not needed," said Naruto. They are ambushed by the droid on a small personal platform. Naruto takes out his saber and destroys it. "You saved me again," said Binks.

Obi Wan runs up. "Who's this?" he asked.

"A local," said Naruto. "We must warn the people of Naboo."

"Why not go the Ota Gungan," said Binks. "It's were mesa grow up."

"Can you take us there?" asked Naruto.

"No, not really, no," said Binks.

"Why," asked Obi Wan.

It embarrassing, but I have been banished," said Binks. "Boss, will do horrible things to me."

Naruto smiles. "You hear that?"

"Yes," said Binks.

"That is the sound of a million horrible things heading this way," said Naruto.

"If they find us, they will torture use, cut us, and blast us into a million pieces," said Obi Wan.

"This way," said Binks.

Naruto and Obi Wan follow him. Getting to a large body of water in the swamps, the two Jedi put on their breathing mouth piece and walk in. They swim for about 30 minutes and sees a larges underwater city. So good to be home," said Binks. A Gungan rides up. "Hello Captain Tarpals mesa back.'

"Yousa should not have come back, yousa going to bosses. Yousa big dodo," said the captain.

XXX

Naruto, Obi Wan and Jar Jar were in front of the Bosses of the Gungan. "It's an honor Boss Nass, to speak to you," said Naruto. "I am Jedi Master Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yousa, with the da the Naboo?" asked Boss.

"We came to worn the Naboo of an invasion," said Naruto, "If you allow us a transport. We leave in peace."

"We don't like the Naboo," said Nass.

Naruto gets on one knee. "I beg of you from one warrior to another. Help us."

"I like you," said Nass. "I will give you Bongo and the quickest way is through the planets core."

"I have one last requests, can I borrow Binks to be guide," said Naruto. "It was not his fault he is here."

"Be gone with him," said Boss Nass.

"By your leave," said Naruto as the two Jedi bow and leave with Binks.

XXX

The Bongo was a underwater craft. The three in the planets core. The trip was uneventful. The three gets to the docks of Theed.

In the courtyard, droids were escorting a congregation of people. "You have a lot nerve Viceroy," said an old man in blue robe. "The Senate will never accept this occupation."

"That is we're you're wrong governor," said the Viceroy. "Once the Queen signs the treaty. I am sure the Senate will agree to our occupation."

"I will not sign your treaty," said a young woman in a fancy dress.

"Process them," said Gunray.

XXX

Naruto was watching from above. He jumps down and takes out several droids. Obi Wan does the same. "Greetings we're the ambassador from the Chancellor."

"It seems your negotiation failed," said the old man from before.

"We were attack before they took place," said Naruto. "We must leave."

"I want to stay with my people," said the young Queen.

"That is not wise, they kill you," said Naruto. "Then they will put a puppet in office and have them sign the treaty."

"Do you have a transport?" asked Obi Wan.

'This way," said the dark-skinned guard.

The large groups head to the hanger. They are stopped by a droid. "Halt," said the battle droid. It was cut down before it draws it's blaster. The two Jedi take care of the droids in the hanger.

They board a sleek sliver start ship. It takes off. The ship quickly runs into the blockade. The capital ship start to fire. Naruto closes his eyes as a blue hue is seen around the ship. "I put slight barrier around your ship; however, we must get out of firing range."

The star ship is hit a few more times. "Entering Hyperspace," said the pilot. The ship disappears.

XXX

Naruto was looking over the status of the ship. "Hyper-drive is fried," said the blond. "We must land."

The captain looks at Naruto. "Master, here Tatooine," said Obi Wan. "It's in the reach of the Trade Federation."

How can you be sure?" asked the captain.

"It is under the control of the Hutts," said Naruto.

"You can't take the queen there. The Hutts are gangsters. If they find her," shouted the captain.

"It will be no different if we land in Republic space. Plus, the Hutts are not looking for her," said Naruto. "We can use the Hutts greed against them, if we have no choice."

XXX

Naruto was presenting the plan to the queen. "I don't agree with this your highness," said Captain Panaka.

"It is risky, but this planet is out of the way," said Naruto. "There will no one watching us."

"We will follow your recommendation," said the queen. Naruto bows.

The cruiser lands and Naruto was talking to Obi Wan. "Make sure they send no communication," said the blond.

"Yes Master."

Naruto walks away with an R2 unit droid AND Jar Jar. Panaka walks out. "I queen demand that you take her handmaiden," he said.

"I would normally be against it, but I think it will good experience for handmaiden," said Naruto. "Stay close.'

XXX

Naruto walks to a spaceport. Getting to a small parts dealer. Naruto enters. "Customer," said a blue little flying thing. "Boy get in here.'

A young boy with blond hair runs in. "I was cleaning the droids," said the boy.

"Watch the shop I got selling to do," said the alien. "So what can I help you find?'

"I am looking for a hyper drive, Nubian model," said Naruto.

"I have some of those, let's head to the back, see what we got," said the alien.

XXX

The handmaiden was looking around the shop. "Are you an angel?" asked the boy.

"Huh?" said the Handmaiden.

"Space angels, I hear traders talking about them all the time," said the boy.

"You're a funny little boy, how do you know so much," said the handmaiden.

"I hear things, I was owned by Gardulla the Hutt, but she Lost a bet with Watto," said the boy.

"You're a slave?" asked the handmaiden.

"I am a person and my name is Anakin," said the named boy.

"I am Padme, sorry I am new here," said the female.

XXX

Naruto talking to Watto. "Just to make sure, are Republic credit any good here?"

"They are not," said Watto.

"Then we cannot make a deal now; however, can you hold it for so I can get the proper currency?" asked Naruto.

"Not much of a market for it out. I don't see why not," said Watto.

"I am sorry to have wasted your time. I will be back," said Naruto with a bow.

XXX

Naruto walks out. "We must find another method. Let's go."

"Nice talking too you Anakin," said Padme.

"You too."

Watto looks at Naruto retreating form. "Outlander usually have no respect for us, but he was different."

"They seemed Ok," said Anakin.

"Clean the back then you go home," said Watto.

XXX

Naruto and his entourage was walking through the streets. Naruto's eyes narrow. "Crap, sandstorm."

"We should get to the ship," said Padme.

"To far," said Naruto. He feels someone place something in hand.

"Here," said the Anakin. "You should hydrate yourself while here.'

"Thank you my young friend," said Naruto. He puts it in his cloak.

"Do you have a place to stay?" asked Anakin.

"Our ship is too far. We need to find shelter," said Naruto.

"You can stay at my place," said Anakin.

"I don't want impose," said Naruto.

"I insist.'

Very well, my young friend," said Naruto. The group heads to the slave quarter.

"Mom, I am home," said Anakin. A middle-aged woman walks out of the kitchen.

"Anakin, who are these people?" asked the woman.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, you son was nice enough to offer us, shelter," said Naruto. "I would love to help you clean and cook. I have some food I can share with you."

"I can always use a hand," said woman. I am Shmi."

"I want you to see my droid," said Anakin holding Padme's hand and pulling her into his room.

XXX

Naruto was in the kitchen cooking, cutting up some food he brought in a scroll. "I would like to thank you. For helping with dinner," said Shmi.

"It's the least I can do," said Naruto.

XXX

Everyone sits down and starts a conversation. Anakin was talking about the bomb in his and other slave's chest. "By the way have you seen a pdorace?" he asked.

"I have heard of them, very fast and dangerous," said Naruto.

"I am the only human who pilot one," said Anakin.

"Impressive Anakin, you must have quick reflexes," said Naruto.

"Are you a Jedi?" asked Anakin.

"Why do you ask?" Naruto inquired.

"I saw your laser sword," said Anakin.

"I am a Jedi yes," said Naruto. "To answer your next question. I am not here to free anyone."

"Then why are you here?" asked Anakin.

"We were shot down delivering supplies to a nearby star system," lied Naruto.

"Right now, we must get the parts," said Padme.

"I can fix the part," said Anakin.

"I don't doubt it," said Naruto. "It is too badly damaged. I already have a plan to get the part."

"Tomorrow I will head out an implement my plan," said Naruto.

XXX

Naruto was walking to the nearby casino. He sat at a Sabbac tournament and won a large of money. "Not enough for everything.'

Naruto breath in and heads to a nearby Krayt Dragon cave and kills two dragons for the pearls. "That should Ok.'

Naruto gets back to Watto. "Hey Watto, I got the amount plus a little extra for some other people."

"Very good," said Watto. That is for the Hyper drive."

"I also managed to get the Dragon Pearls for the two of you slaves Anakin Skywalks his mother," said Naruto. "I want to buy their freedom."

"Deal, bring them to the shop. I will remove the bombs," said Watto.

XXX

Naruto went back to the slave quarters walks in. "I have good news and bad news.'

"Bad news," said Padme.

"The Skywalker family will not be living here," said Naruto. "Good news is, I got part and both of you have been freed."

"Anakin and Shmi were shocked. "Thank you Master Jedi," said Shmi.

"Both of you grab your things, where leaving," said Naruto.

Naruto, Jar Jar, Padme, Shmi and Anakin where on a speeder to the ship. They get there and sees the Hyper-drive being installed. "Is everything ready? Asked Naruto.

"Yes Master, we are ready to leave," said Obi Wan.

"Let's get out of here quickly," said Naruto. The ship takes off.

XXX

The planet of Coruscant was coming into view. "Getting ready to land," said the pilot.

"Look Valorum is waiting for use," said Panaka. Naruto eyes the other old man.

The ship lands. "Master Uzumaki, thank you for bringing the queen safely here," said the Chancellor.

"I will leave her in your hand," said Naruto with a bow. His eyes narrowed at the man next to him.

"May I present Senator Palpatine," said Valorum.

"A pleasure to meet you," said Naruto putting on a fake smile. "We have to meet with the Jedi council.'

XXX

Naruto was talking to the Jedi High council. "You sure you sensed a darksider?" asked Windu.

"It was much stronger then Dark Jedi, I have a feeling, the Sith might have returned,' said Naruto.

"We will keep an eye out for any signs of trouble," said Mace.

"More you have to say?" asked Yoda.

"I just freed a slave who I think is strong in the force," said Naruto. "I would like him tested to be trained.'

"Bring him before us," said Windu.

XXX

Naruto waited outside as Anakin went through the test. He was called in. "He is strong in the force," said pointy headed master.

"Verdict?" asked Naruto.

"We have not reached a final decision on him," said Master Windu. "He is too old, despite his potential."

There is more isn't there?" asked Naruto.

"He future is clouded," said Yoda. "Attached he is to his mother, he still is."

"If I may present my case," said Naruto. "Attachment can go both ways."

"Personal experience?" asked Windu.

"Yes Master," said Naruto. I was engaged once for a political Marriage. I got to know her and we feel in love."

"She was killed in battle in a war I fought," said Naruto. "I did what the Jedi code calls for. I closed my heart. Harden my emotion. I felt empty."

"I will be honest, that part of the code, I don't agree with at all," said Naruto. "It can lead to the dark side; however, it can be shinning beacon of hope, resolve and compassion."

"We have not a made a final call on his training. We will take what you have said into account," said Master Windu.

"The Chancellor has been given a vote of no confidents. The queen has decided to head back and retake her planet," said Shaak Ti. "You to keep her safe."

"Of course," said Naruto with a bow.

XXX

Naruto was getting onto the Naboo cruiser. "What do you hope to achieve," asked Naruto.

"I will take back what is our," said the Queen

"What an army?" asked Naruto.

Jar Jar, I need your help," the queen said.

XXX

Naruto and the Naboo forces where waiting near the forest. "No one is home," said Binks. "Looks like a fight."

"Maybe they were taken to camps," said Naruto.

"Or wiped out," said Panaka.

"mesa don't think so, when in trouble, Gungans go sacred place, follow me," said Binks.

The groups is introduced to Boss Nass. "Nice to see you, Boss," said Naruto.

"Yousa bring these Mackaneeks," said Boss Nass.

"Your excellency," said Padme. I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo. This my decoy, my body guard. I request and alliance, no I beg of you."

The Naboo force get on a knee. "Wesa agree," said Boss Nass.

XXX

Naruto was with the Gungan general. I don't like this plan," said Naruto. "A lot of Gungan might be killed."

"What do you propose Master Jedi?" asked Padme.

"I will help with distraction," said Naruto.

"You can't be in two places at once," said Panaka. He feels a Tap on his should. Turning his head, he sees another Naruto.

"I have other skills other than the force," said Naruto. They won't win the battle themselves, due to them being able to be killed in one hit."

"Then that is our best options," said Padme.

XXX

The Gungans appears from the swamp as the Gungan Grand army approaches the Plains of Theed. Naruto's clones was in front of the army. "Activate shield," said General Tarpals. In the distance Tanks and transports appear over the hill.

"Open fire,": said the droid commander. The tank let loose a firestorm of shells. The shields absorb them. "Cease fire."

XXX

The small commando force sneaked into the city. A green speeder appears and shot a droids tank. The battle for Naboo has begun.

XXX

The battle with Gungan quickly turned against the natives. Naruto's clones proved a great assist but where taken out one at a time.

XXX

Naruto cleared a path the hanger and the Naboo forces freed the pilots. "Blue team, red team this way," said Panaka.

The doors open. A tattooed Zabrak appears. "I will handle this," said Naruto. "Obi Wan protect the queen."

"Yes Master," said Obi Wan. "We will take the long way."

Naruto ignited his gold saber staff. As the Sith does the same with his red. Naruto rushes the his enemy and the two fight for dominance. The group leaves the battle

Naruto quickly gets the upper hand. "Was hoping for challenge, Sith," said Naruto. The Sith growled as every strike he tried to land was wash blocked or evaded.

Any most of the strike Naruto unleashes nearly took part of his body off. Naruto send a force push, rag dolling the Sith. He quickly decapitated him.

He walks away after picking up the enemies' saber staff up.

The Naboo forces get the throne room and force Gunray to surrender. He was ordered to shut off his droids which he did.

The battle was successful.

XXX

Naruto was talking to Master Windu. "Well done," said Windu. "We have decided to let you take on Skywalker as a student.'

"What of Obi Wan?" asked Naruto.

"He will be given knighthood," said Windu. "Now we have celebration to go to."

XXX

End Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto and Star Wars are owned by other people**

 **The Grey Jedi**

 **Back Home**

XXX

Naruto was meditating. He was not at peace as he saw images of his planet. He saw his comrade, his friends. "I think it's time?" said Naruto. He gets up and heads to the council chambers. On his way he runs into Shaak Ti.

"You're in a rush?" asked Shaak.

"Sorry Master Ti. I need to take some time off," said Naruto.

"What is going on?" asked Ti.

"I saw a vision, of my planet," said Naruto. "It's calling me back."

"You going to go?" asked Ti.

"Yes," said Naruto. "I was about to let the council know I was leaving."

XXX

Naruto was in front of the council. "You're planning on going back to your home planet?" asked Master Windu.

"Yes, this vision I don't want to ignore," said Naruto.

"You will go with Master Ti," said Master Windu. "Will that be a problem?"

"I can figure out a reason for looking different," said Naruto. "She can come along."

XXX

The two where in Naruto small cruiser. "What can we expect?" asked Shaak Ti.

"First there are no aliens," said Naruto. "You will stick out like a sore thumb."

"What are you going to tell them?" asked Shaak.

"This is your bloodline trait," said Naruto. Shaak Ti nods her head. "I don't know if things changed."

"It has been a while since you been home," said Shaak Ti.

"Yeah," said Naruto. "We will land away from the city."

XXX

The ship sees the blue and green planet. They land in a forest. The two disembark and head to the village of Konoha. They get to the gates and he sees Shikamaru and Choji, guarding the gates. "Passport, please.'

"He guys," said Naruto. "It me Naruto."

"Naruto," said Choji.

"It has been a long time Naruto," said Shikamaru. "How you been since your self-imposed exile?"

"I have been around," said Naruto. "Don't want to stay too long in one place."

"You should head to the see the Hokage," said Shikamaru. "Who is you friend?"

"This is Shaak Ti, she has a bloodline trait and was almost sold to slavery because of it," said Naruto.

"Konohamaru has become Hokage," said Shikamaru. "You should go see him.'

XXX

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha. "It looks peaceful," said Shaak Ti.

"That is how it looks, but that is not the case at all," said Naruto. "We are militaristic village and are always ready for war."

They get to the Hokage tower. "Enter," said a voice.

Naruto enters the office and sees his old friend Konohamaru. "It been a long time Kono-kun," said Naruto.

"The fire shadow looks up. "Boss," said the Hokage. "You back."

"Congrats on becoming the Hokage," said Naruto.

"You should have taken the hat, before me," said Konohamaru. "Who is this lovely lady."

"I am Shaak Ti, Hokage-sama," said Ti. "I have a bloodline trait.'

"So what brings you here, Boss?" asked the Hokage.

"I had a bad feeling something was going to go down," said Naruto.

"Nothing is wrong, the villages are at peace that you help create," said Konohamaru. "They have given you a title. The God of Peace."

"Is my apartment still vacant?" asked Naruto.

"It has been torn down due to it's age," said Konohamaru. "I will book a hotel for you."

"I am going to go the memorial stone," said Naruto. "Send a hawk with where the hotel will be."

Naruto walks out. Getting to a field with a black stone. On it where names. "Naruto, you Ok?"

I am fine Master Ti, this brings back memories," said Naruto. "These are the names of those who died for the village."

The two head back to the village. An Anbu with purple hair appears. "You and you companion are needed to the Hokage's office."

"On my way Neko," said Naruto. He holds on to Shaak Ti's hand and body flicks to the office.

XXX

At the office, Konohamaru was frowning. "Naruto glad you can make it," said the Hokage. "We have a problem.'

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"A small village was wiped out," said Konohamaru. "We have no clue what caused it."

"Do you need me to investigate?" asked Naruto.

"I want you to go with Shikamaru and find out what happened," said Konohamaru. "Understood?"

XXX

Naruto saw Shikamaru in the distance. "You ready, Naruto?" asked Shikamaru. The three head out. "Naruto, you know no blames you for the death in the war.'

"I blame myself Shikamaru," said Naruto.

"You shouldn't," said Shikamaru. "We're coming to the village."

The three land on the tree branch. "I sense no living thing," said Shaak Ti. "Let us get a closer, see if we can find the perpetrator."

The three land in the small village. All that remained were a burned buildings and scorched bodies. "I have not seen this type of destruction in a long time," said Naruto. The three hear rustling in the foliage.

A civilian walks out. "Thank god, Shinobi," he gasped. "We were attacked by Orochimaru and some warrior welding a sword of light.'

Naruto and Shaak Ti looked at each other. "Did it look like this?" asked Naruto. Pulling out his lightsaber handle.

"Yes, it was red," said the man.

"Stand still, I will try to heal some of your injuries," said Naruto as he places his hand over the man body. The cuts are healed and all you see is dried blood. "Can you walk?'

"Yes, Shinobi," said the man.

"We should take him to the village," said Shikamaru. "How did you learn Medical Ninjutsu?"

"I had plenty of time to practice," said Naruto.

XXX

The groups reports back to Konohamaru. "So the old man is still alive," said the Hokage. "Plus this new warrior."

"Me and Shaak Ti have a feeling with might know who this person is," said Naruto. Konohamaru looks at Naruto. "I joined an order of warrior monk known as Jedi.'

"What is a Jedi?"

Jedi, are peacekeeper of the Galaxy," said Naruto. "I joined the Jedi order four year after the war."

"I was his Jedi Master," said Shaak Ti. "Equivalent to what you call a sensei.'

"We use the a power known as the Force," said Naruto. "We use for the betterment. However; there is another side who use it for themselves, to spread fear, and conquer. They are known as the Sith.'

"You left our planet?" asked Konohamaru. "Fascinating, please continue."

Naruto shows Konohamaru the weapon of the Jedi, plus some abilities. "I think if we can find the Dark Jedi, we might find Orochimaru."

"Why attack a small village?" asked Konohamaru.

"He wants to be found," said Naruto. "Orochimaru has always had ego."

A chunin runs in. "Hokage-sama, an army of metal people are the approaching the village," said the chunin.

"Do you see anyone leading them?" asked Konohamaru.

"Two people, one Orochimaru, the other is a cloaked figure," said Chunin.

Naruto and Shaak Ti look at each other. "We will handle this," said Naruto. The two quickly leave to office.

"Have the civilian execute to the shelters," said Konohamaru. "We need to send messengers for our allies in the other villages. I foresee a change a change on our planet."

XXX

Naruto eyes the army. "Those are old conquest droid used during the Galactic War many centuries ago," said Naruto. "Let's go."

The two Jedi ignites their saber and start to hack the droids to pieces. On a hill top the Snake Sannin and the dark Jedi look on. "If it isn't Naruto-kun," said the Sannin. "Why not greet them?"

The two jump down. The remaining droids stop their attack and part way, letting their masters walk toward the Jedi. "Orochimaru," said Naruto. "And whoever you are."

"I am Darth Vengeance," said the Dark Jedi. He takes off his hood reveling to be a Tortuga. "Which one do you want?"

"I will take Naruto-kun," said Orochimaru. "Striking Shadows Snakes.'

Snakes appear out of Orochimaru finger and launches themselves at the two. Naruto and Shaak Ti jump out of the way. Naruto rushes Orochimaru. Naruto slashes at Orochimaru, but the Sannin pulls out a sword imbued with chakra.

Shaak Ti was using form V against the Sith.

Going through hand seal Orochimaru tries to hit Naruto with a guest of Wind. Quickly using a force barrier, Naruto blocks it. Naruto shoots lighting out of his finger and shock Orochimaru. Screaming in pain the Sannin is decapitated by Naruto's gold blade.

Naruto hears Shaak Ti howl in pain, Naruto rushes to his former teacher.

XXX

Shaak Ti was no slouch in combat. Being a Master she had experience in lightsaber combat. She was however unformalized with form used by her enemy. It was sloppy and unpredictable. Falling back to Form III which she had not much familiarity. She was nearly cut down several times.

Her combat experience and species ability to feel for danger kept her alive. However, she did not see a droid that was still functioning and the unknown droid shot shoot her in the leg. She grunts in pain. But quickly destroy the droid.

Leaving her open for a slash to her injured leg. Shaak Ti howled in pain. The Dark Jedi stalks closer enjoying the sight the wounded prey. "Well, ninja," said the Vengeance. Naruto is seen walking to the Dark Jedi.

"You will pay," whispered Naruto.

"What was that fool?" said Vengeance.

You will pay for all you have done," said Naruto. Shaak Ti had never seen Naruto like this, anger, sadistic, dark. "I will make you suffer before ending you."

Naruto extends his hand and crushes the Dark Jedi's wind pipe. "You haven't suffered enough."

For one the second, the Dark Jedi stared in the face of this man, no demon. He crawled back in fear of this Jedi. Naruto grabbed the dark Jedi with the force. "Stop!" shouted Shaak Ti snapping Naruto back to his senses. He looks at his former master and sees fear, like his childhood.

He sees the dark Jedi looking at him the same way. "What have I done," said Naruto. He drops the Dark Jedi to have the village take him for interrogation. Naruto falls to one knee. "I am a monster."

"No you are not Naruto," said Shaak Ti.

"How can you say that. I tortured that guy," said Naruto

"But you stopped and did the right thing," said Master Ti.

Shaak Ti looks at her friend with worry. "Let's head back to temple Master," said Naruto. "I need to meditate."

 **End Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto and Star Wars are owned by other people**

 **The Grey** **** **Jedi**

XXX

Naruto was in his room at the temple. Master Windu walks in. "Master Uzumaki, we have a mission for you."

It had been several year since Naruto came back from his planet. The planet joined the Republic, with Naruto recommendation.

"What is the mission?" asked Naruto.

We need you and you Skywalker to protect senator Hyuga," said Master Windu.

"Understood, where do we meet Senator Hyuga?" asked Naruto.

"Senate building, you will meet her," said Windu. Naruto walks away.

He come across an older man with a grey beard. "Master Uzumaki," said the man. Naruto puts on a smile.

"Master Dooku," said Naruto. "I am kind of in a hurry.'

"I just want ask you a question?" asked the older Jedi. Naruto motions him to continue. "What do think of the Republic?'

I think it's corrupt as hell," said Naruto. "Why?'

"I believe the Jedi should not serve the Republic," said Dooku. "They are too corrupt."

"I don't agree with you on that," said Naruto. "It is not the Republic senate I serve but the citizens."

"I see, this conversation has been quite enlightening," said Dooku. "Have a nice day Master Uzumaki."

"Same to you, Master Dooku."

Naruto walks away. He gets to the training room. "Anakin, we have a mission," said Naruto.

"Really, Master?" asked Anakin.

"We are on bodyguard detail for a friend of mine,' said Naruto. The get to a hover taxi and head to the Senate building. They get out and head inside the building. He is greeted by several brown-haired people with white eyes. "Master Jedi?" said one of the men. "It is an honor to have you protect Senator Hyuga."

This my apprentice Anakin Skywalker," said Naruto.

"A pleasure," said the Hyuga guard. "We are getting senator Hyuga now."

After waiting for a while a gorgeous blue haired woman walks in. "Senator Hyuga, it is an honor to see you."

"Naruto-kun," said the female. "No formalities between us."

"Very well, Lady Hinata," said Naruto.

"Always the prankster, Naruto," said Hinata. "Who is this strapping young man?'

"Anakin, introduce yourself," said Naruto.

"I am Anakin Skywalker, Master Uzumaki's padawan," said Anakin.

"Pleasure to meet you Anakin,' said Hinata. "I am sure you both know why you here?'

"We are to be your guide and bodyguard," said Naruto.

"You are correct," said Hinata. "However, there is more to the situation."

"What do you mean Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"The elder of the Hyuga clan hired bounty hunter to take me out," said Hinata.

"We will be on our guard Lady Hinata," said Anakin.

"I will check with the security team," said Naruto. "Anakin, you will go in as staff aid."

"What about you?" asked Anakin.

"I will keep my ear and eye open from a distance," said Naruto. I will also have clone use transformation jutsu in different objects.'

"I will have one of my guard fit you as an aid," said Hinata.

Anakin bows his head. "You can, count on me."

XXX

Naruto was outside. "That is the situation," said Naruto. "I need you to head to planet and find out what the elders have planned."

"Very well," said the voice of Qui Gon Jinn. "I will take Obi Wan with me."

XXX

Naruto was outside Hinata room. His senses warned him of danger. Igniting his saber, he blocks several blasts from a sniper rifle before they hit Hinata. Naruto eye located a unknown figure in the distance. "You all right Hinata?" asked Naruto. "I have seen our bounty hunter before on the wanted boards."

"Master, we should go after him," said Anakin.

"You stay here and protect Hinata, I know where he is going,' said Naruto. "He will try to get off planet. I will intercept him."

Naruto disappears in a yellow flash. The bounty hunter landed at the spaceport. He had armor on him. "That is far enough," said Naruto. "Cassius Vizla, just as I though.'

"You won't take me alive Jedi," said the armored bounty hunter. He takes out a blaster start to fire at Naruto. Naruto blocks them with his saber. He redirects two bolts back the bounty hunter, injuring him.

"You will tell us what you know," said Naruto.

"I refuse," said the bounty hunter.

"If you cooperate, I will ask for a shorter sentence," said Naruto. "Who hired you."

"Some ass hole," said the bounty hunter.

"That does not narrow it down. I need a name," said Naruto.

"I don't ask question," said the Vizla.

Several guards appear and escort the bounty hunter away. Naruto puts his hand to his ear. "What is it Master Jinn?"

"We just got ambushed by one of the elders. We got info out of him," said Jinn. "He was asked to hire the assassin by a Sith named Vitiate."

"So, he is alive after centuries," said Naruto. "Bring him to the temple."

Naruto got another call. "Yes Anakin," said Naruto.

"Master we have a situation," said Anakin. "Someone kidnapped Lady Hinata.'

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"They knocked us out with knockout gas and someone took her," said Anakin.

"I am on my way back," said Naruto. "Stay there."

Naruto reappeared at the suite. "Everyone all right?"

Anakin walks up. "we're fine, but kidnapper left a note,"

Naruto reads it. "It's a challenge, the man challenged me a duel. It will take place on top of the senate building."

"I will go with you," said Anakin.

"He demands I face him alone," said Naruto. "Stay here."

Naruto disappears and reappears on top of the senate building. Looking around he sees Hinata chained to a metal pillar. A man middle aged man with a clean-shaven face walks up. "Greeting Master Jedi.'

"Vitiate," said Naruto.

"Everything, must end," said the man. "I cheated death for so long and until my goal is realized I will continue to do so.'

"What is your goal?' asked Naruto.

"Elimination of all life in the galaxy," said the man. "You are the only one who can stop me."

He ignites his red blade. Naruto activate his saber staff. Naruto closes the gap with a force jump. The emperor clash and backs away. He shoots out a torrent of force lightening. Naruto lets loose his own and he overwhelms the darksider. "Surrender," said Naruto.

"You cannot stop it," said the emperor. Naruto appears behind him and strikes him down. He sees the Sith spirit float above him. "Your body is mine."

The spirit enters Naruto body. "Big mistake," said Naruto.

In Naruto mindscape. The old Sith look around and sees a giant fox. "It seems Naruto brought me dinner," said Kurama. He eats the Sith in one bite. "It's done, Vitiate is gone."

Naruto picks up the Sith saber and help Hinata up. "Let's head back," said Naruto.

XXX

Naruto was in front of the council giving his report. "The old emperor is gone. His spirit is wiped out."

"Go job Master Namikaze," said Windu. "You stopped a great threat."

"Thank you Master Windu," said Naruto. He bows to the masters and walks away.

 **End Chapter**


	8. The Attack of the Clone

Naruto and Star Wars are owned by other people

The Grey Jedi

Attack of the Clones

XXX

A Nubian cruiser was landing on a platform on Coruscant. The platform explodes , in the undamaged part of the ship. A woman runs up to the downed Padme. "You alright?" asked the woman. Taking off her pilots helmet, she is reveled to be the former queen of Naboo.

The mortally wounded woman coughs up blood. "I am sorry my lady," said the decoy. "I have failed you."

"I should not have comeback," said Padme voice stained with grief.

A guard walks up to her. "This vote is very important."

XXX

In the chancellors office. The Master of the high council were in a meeting with Palpatine. Along with Naruto "I will do my best to prevent war," said Palpatine. "My negotiations will not fail."

"But if they do, you must realize, there aren't enough Jedi to protect the republic. Where are peacekeeper, not soldiers," said Master Windu.

"The loyalist are coming in the office," said the secretary.

"Bring them in," said Palpatine.

Padme and other senators walk in. Yoda walks up to Padme. "Heard what happened I did, tragedy it was. Seeing you alive bring warm feeling to my heart."

"Thank you Master Yoda," said Padme.

"Who could have done such a horrible thing," said a pointy headed Master.

"Are Intel points to disgruntled miners on Naboo's closest moon," said Windu.

Naruto sighs. "I don't think so."

"Master Uzumaki, mind expanding?" asked Yoda.

"I believe it's Dooku," said Naruto.

The Jedi were surprised by the declaration. "With all due respect, Master Dooku was a revered Jedi Master, a political idelist not a murderer," said Mundi.

"We should not rule it out," said Naruto. "The senator is in danger."

"How about putting her under your protection Master Uzumaki," said Palpatine.

"That might work," said Naruto. My student and his temporary Master should finishing up on their mission."

"It is decided then," said Palpatine.

"I don't need protection, but answers," said Padme.

"The Jedi council will launch an investigation," said Naruto. "As for me. I am your humble servant once more, mi lady."

XXX

In an elevator, two Jedi where going to the penthouse. "You seem nervous, Anakin."

"Master Kenobi, its just I have not seen Senator Amidala in several years," said an 18 year old young man.

"Just take a deep breath, we will also be seeing your Master in quite a while," said Kenobi who was sporting a beard. The elevator doors open and Naruto was seen smiling.

"How are you Anakin, Master Kenobi," said Naruto.

"It is good to see you Master Uzumaki," said Kenobi.

Hi Master," said Anakin with a bow.

"It has been a few month seen we trained together," said Naruto. "Come the senator is waiting for us."

Naruto was sitting across from Padme, on the left side of the table was Anakin and Obi Wan. On the right was, Captain Typho of the security forces. "It's an honor to to have you here Master Jedis."

"The honor is ours Captain to serve the senator," said Naruto. "I think protection is part one. Second part is catching the assassin.'

Kenobi was surprised by that. "Was that the council's decision?" he asked.

"You and Anakin will be the body guard, I will keep an eye out for our friend," said Naruto. "I have been placed in charge of this mission. I have gone over my plan with the Masters."

Very well," said Kenobi.

XXX

Naruto was outside the door to Padme's room.

Outside on a skyscraper, an armed figure was in front of a female. "No more mistakes, Zam," said the armed figure.

"Yes Jango," said Zam.

He hands her a tube. "Careful they are very poisonous."

XXX

Anakin was pacing as Obi Wan watch amused. "You're going to make a hole if you pace around," said the Jedi Knight.

"I don't like that the senator is being targeted," said Anakin.

Naruto walks out of the security briefing. "I have clones all over the room and suite, if anything happens, they will know.'

Those clones are very useful," said Obi Wan. "I have always wanted to learn it."

"The Shadows is forbidden, because of the strain it puts on the body and your chakra reserves," said Naruto. "You did learn the Rasengan using the force to form it. That is impressive."

"I didn't know that," said Anakin. "Can I see it?"

Obi Wan forms the orb out of seeable force energy. "Like I said impressive," said Naruto. "Next time we I will show you Anakin.'

The three Jedi turn their heads towards the door. "You sense it?" asked Anakin.

Naruto smiles. "It seems we caught our assassin."

Few minutes later

The female was outside the window sill ready to put the warms in the room. "Nice night for an assassination attempt?" asked a clone of Naruto. Placing a lightsaber by her neck. "You're under arrest."

Who hired you?" asked the clone.

"It was a job," said the assassin.

"I got to respect your professionalism, but I would like answers," said Naruto.

"It was a bounty hunter named." A blaster is heard and the assassin fall down dead. Naruto looks up and sees an armed figure flying off.

XXX

"Looks like our assassin was killed before giving us a name," said Naruto. "My clone is doing a search of the body give us clues if any."

The clone moved the body in the room and did a diagnostic jutsu. Searching the vile. He found two poisonous worms. And a dagger with an inscription.

XXX

Naruto, Obi Wan and Anakin was in front of the council. "Obi Wan will follow the lead and find this bounty hunter," said Master Windu. "Anakin will go with Padme and protect her.'

I am sure Anakin can handle it," said Naruto.

"You will be going with him," said Master Windu.

"I think my student can handle it," said Naruto.

"Consider this a training exercise, Anakin will for the most part be acting on his own. You will provide guidance," said Windu.

"Understood Master," said Naruto with a bow. Naruto walks away with Anakin and Obi Wan follows shortly.

XXX

Naruto was walking with Anakin. "Master, I want to thank you for the vote of confidents," said Anakin.

"I meant it Anakin, you are on your way to being a great Jedi," said Naruto.

XXX

Obi Wan had the dagger in hand. He was unable to find an information on it at the archives. Finding himself at a loss he checked with a friend of his. A four armed Besalisk named Dex who ran a diner. Waling in he is seated. "I would like to speak to Dex."

The draoid serve turned to the back. "Someone is here to see you, Jedi by the looks of him."

The alien walk out from the back. "Obi Wan,"

"Hey Dex."

"So what can I do for you?" asked Dex.

"I need to know about this dagger?" asked Obi Wan.

"It is a Kamino ceremonial battle dagger," said Dex. "Given to a warrior for great battle prowess.'

"Kamino?" asked Obi Wan.

"Their cloner, good ones too," said Dex. "Here are is the system they are in."

"Thanks Dex."

XXX

Naruto was outside the chancellors office as Anakin talk to Palpatine. In side Palpatine was praising Anakin. "They are finally giving you an assignment?"

"Yes but I need you to ask Padme go back Naboo.'

"I shall," said Palpatine. "She won't refuse an executive order."

XXX

Naruto. Padme and Anakin were at the landing platform of the refugee shuttle. "I don't like hiding," said Padme.

"Don't worry," said Naruto. "Master Kenobi will find out who hired the assassin and hopefully be back."

XXX

Obi Wan was in his Jedi Star Fighter. "Going down, R4, said Obi Wan as his fighter detsaches from the Hyperspace ring. Getting to a planet of Kamino he enters the administrative building.

"Greeting Master Jedi," said a long neck alien. "My name is Taun We."

"Greetings I am Master Kenobi," said Obi Wan.

"We have been expecting you," said Taun.

"I am expected?" asked Obi Wan with surprise.

Another Kaminoan walks up. May I present Lama Su, the Prime Minister."

"Greetings," said Kenobi. "I am Master Kenobi."

"You will know your clone are on schedule and will be ready when promised," said the Prime Minister.

"That is good news," said Obi Wan hiding his surprise.

"Send my regards to Master Syfo Dyas," said Lama.

"Master Syfo Dyas," said Obi Wan.

"He is a Master of the high council, is he not?"

"Master Syfo Dyas died ten years ago," said Obi Wan.

"Sorry to hear that, I am sure he would be proud of the army we made for him," said Lama.

"When my Master ordered the army, did he say who it was for?" asked Obi Wan.

"The Republic. He had to find a host, a bounty hunter called Jango Fett."

"I would like to meet this bounty hunter," said Obi Wan.

"I can arrange it," said Taun.

XXX

Obi Wan was escorted to a room. Taun knocked on the door and it opened reveling small boy. "Boba, is your father home?" asked Taun.

"Dad, We is here," said the boy.

A man identical to the boy walks. "Hope your venture was successful, this is Master Obi Wan Kenobi."

"A pleasure," said Jango. "Hope you like your army?"

"They are very impressive," said Obi Wan.

"They will get the job done," said Jango.

"By th way did Master Syfo Dyas contact you?" asked Kenobi.

"Master who, I was contacted by a man named Tyrannous," said Jango.

"I see," said Kenobi. "Can't wait to see them in action."

"Always a pleasure, to meet a Jedi," said Jango. He shakes Kenobi's hand. "Hope to chat again Master Jedi."

"Thanks for your time.'

XXX

Naruto was sitting in a meeting with the Naboo council. "We should see to your safety," said the current queen. Turning to Naruto. "Master Jedi, what would you recommend?"

"Skywalker has been put in charge of protecting the senator," said Naruto. "I would ask him."

Anakin nods his head. "I think Senator Amidala knows better places that are safe on her home planet. What is your opinion?'

"There is a mountain retreat we can go and lay low,' said the former queen.

"Very well," said the queen. "I will arrange transport."

XXX

Obi Wan was talking to the council. "I am not sure, if this bounty hunter is the one, but these are a concern," said Kenobi.

"Bring him in," said Windu.

Obi Wan rushes back to the landing platform and sees Jango get his ship prepped. "Dad,' said Boba.

"Get the ship ready," said Jango. Taking out his blasters, the bounty hunter fires on Kenobi. It turned into a hand to hand melee.

Jango wrapped Kenobi in wire

Obi Wan sent a flying kick to Jango. Causing him to him and Jango to fall off the platform. Jango hooked onto the side of the platform . Then unhooked his grapple gun, dropping Obi Wan below.

Thinking fast Obi Wan throws the hook and landed on a lower platform. Getting to Jango ship. He sees it flying away.

XXX

Naruto was mediating on the balcony of the retreat. He senses Anakin walks up. "Something wrong, my Padawan?"

"Nothing, just want to talk to you, about something?" said Anakin.

"Let me, guess you have feeling for the pretty Senator?"

Anakin was shocked. "Why should I not be surprised."

"I was engaged to a beautiful young woman," said Naruto. "We currently on eve of The Fourth Shinobi World War. What turned out be a political and diplomatic marriage, turned into love."

"What happened?" asked Anakin.

"She was a division commander of part of the army. She was killed in battle," said Naruto. "Killed by a madman named Madara Uchiha."

"What was her name?" asked Anakin.

"Temari of the Sand," said Naruto. "I closed my heart after that. I could feel no love after that, nor bring myself to love."

"I am sorry, Master," said Anakin.

"It is alright," said Naruto. "Here is my advice, if you pursue this love, first make sure it is felt both ways. Two live it the fullest. Life is too short."

"The council said, that marriage leads to the darkside," said Anakin.

"What leads to it is possessiveness. Thinking they are yours only. Marriage can be the light in the darkness," said Naruto. "That is my lesson for tonight."

"Thank you master."

XXX

Obi Wan just followed Jango to the rocky planet of Geanosis. Getting out of his fighter, he sneaks in. He sees a the Viceroy and other business Tycoon. In front of them was the former Jedi Count Dooku. "The Trade Federation has promised their support," said the fallen Jedi. "With their support and yours. The Republic and Jedi will be over whelmed."

Obi Wan sneaks out not seeing several figure following him.

"Coruscant is too far, let me try Master Uzumaki on Naboo," said Obi Wan.

XXX

Naruto was sparring with Anakin. A blur of yellow and blue clash. "You have improved Anakin."

"Thanks you Master," said the Padawan. They hear clapping. "Senator Amidala."

"That was wonderful duel," said the senator. The three where talking as R2 rolls in.

"Beep," sounded the droid. He activates the recording.

An image of Obi Wan appears. "Anakin, transmit this message to the Jedi Temple."

"I have followed the Bounty Hunter Jango Fett to the planet of Geanosis. They building an army with the help and funding of Count Dooku. Wait."

The feed flicker as Obi Wan is seen fighting of several droids. "We will take care of Dooku. Anakin you must protect the Senator."

"Understood, Master."

XXX

They won't get there is time," said Amidala. "Look he is you friend Anakin and your former student, Master Uzumaki."

"I was on my way," said Naruto. "Let's go."

"What about the council?" asked Anakin.

"They will join us," said Naruto.

XXX

Dooku walks in as Obi Wan is in a stasis field. "Traitor."

"This is a mistake," said the Former Jedi. "They have gone too far. I will petition for your release."

"I hope it won't take long, I things to do."

"May I ask why a Jedi is on this planet?" asked Dooku.

"I am chasing a Bounty Hunter. Have you seen him?" asked Kenobi.

"There are no Bounty Hunters here. The Geanosiains don't trust them," said Count Dooku. "I glad that I met you Obi Wan. I could use your help in rooting out the dark Lord of the Sith."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kenobi.

"The Dark lord, has infiltrated the Senate is now n control," said Dooku.

"The council would have sensed it," said Kenobi.

"The Dark Lord has clouded their vision," said Dooku. "Help me Obi Wan to destroy the Sith.'

"I will never join you," said Kenobi.

"Then I can't guarantee your release."

XXX

Naruto was walking to the factories. The plan was simple. He would be the distraction while Anakin and Padme would sneak in. Getting to the door, he blasts it open. "Let's begin," he though igniting his saber.

XXX

The Naboo transport landed in side the factory. "Let find Master Kenobi and get out," said Anakin. The two walk into the deeper parts of the factory. They are attacked as they enter the manufacturing room. Igniting his saber. Anakin in a flurry of slashes starts to take out the bug like Geanosiains .The battle starts to turn against the Jedi and senator as he loses his saber. Using the taijutsu style his Master taught him. Anakin continues to fight.

Padme was quickly surrounded. Anakin get through his enemies only to find Jango point his balster at him. "Surrender Jedi."

XXX

Naruto was carving his way though his enemies both the bug creatures and droids. He gets to a room and sees gas filling up the room. He passes out.

XXX

The arena was packed as Obi Wan was chained to a post. Inside the small pen Anakin and Padme was tied up. "It is alright," said Anakin.

"I am not afraid to die," said the senator. "I have been dying since you came back. I truly love you.'

The two share a kiss.

Naruto is on another hover craft his hand tied and disarmed. "You got my message," said Obi Wan.

"Yes, I relayed the message, then we came to rescue you," said Naruto.

"How is that going?" asked Obi.

"Working on it," said Naruto.

The leader of the Planet walks up in a balcony. In his native language he announces the executions. A Reek and Nexu and Ackly walks out of the gates. Naruto smirks and quickly breaks out of the binding by sheer power. Raising his hand the three beast stop their advance. "Beast control," said Dooku. "Bring every droid we have."

Naruto uses the force to release his comrades.

In the balcony a shadow walks up to Dooku and Jango. Lightsaber ignites to revel a purple blade. "This party is over," said the voice. 200 sabers ignite following this declaration.

"Master Windu, how nice of you to join. But you clearly outnumber," said Dooku.

"We'll see," said the Master. He hears metallic footsteps. Turning around he blocks several shot as Jango launches a flame thrower. Master Windu blocks the attack. Jumping into the arena, The Jedi force attacks the advancing droids numbering in the thousands.

Anakin, Obi Wan and Naruto are given lightsabers. They continue to fight. Many Jedi fall. But many droids are destroyed as well.

A Jedi jumps up to the balcony to fight Dooku but is gunned down.

Going through hand seals. Naruto decimate several dozen droids. For ever droid taken out five more appears.

Master Windu drops his saber as he dodges a blaster bolt. Calling it back with the force he grabs it before Jango can land a hand on it. Rushing the bounty hunter. He blocks the blaster bolt and decapitates the bounty Hunter.

Naruto sends a force wave clearing out two dozen droid in one push. "This is getting us nowhere," said the Shinobi Jedi. "Can't unleash my full attack with friendly fire."

Eventually the surviving Jedi are surrounded. "Master Windu you fought bravely and will remembered in the archive of the Jedi order," said Dooku. "Surrender and you will all survive."

"We will not be hostages to be used," said Windu.

"They I am sorry my old friend," said Dooku.

Naruto head looks up. "Looks like we got reinforcement," stated Naruto. Sevreal gunship fly down destroying the droids.

"Surround the survivors and perimeter create," said Yoda. Several gunship land as the Jedi board them.

Outside the arena the clone army was engaged in a battle with the droids army. In the gunship the clone turn to Naruto. "We are losing soldiers and Jedi to one warrior."

Land nearby. It is a person I have not felt in years. I must confront her," said Naruto. The gunship land nearby. "Stay here."

Naruto grabs a scroll and rushes forward. He meets his old master Shaak Ti. "Master Uzumaki.'

Naruto eyes water as he sees his fiancé who was killed. "Temari," he whispers. Master Ti allow me the face her."

Husband," said the revived Temari. "I am sorry. I have no control of my body. You must stop me.'

Naruto sheathes his saber and summons Temari Battle fan from the scroll. "Forgive me then."

"Naruto," said Shaak Ti. "Is this?'

"Yes Master Ti, this was supposed to be my wife. Till she died in battle," said Naruto. "My love how are you here."

"The one you know as Count Dooku brought me back. I don't want to fight you, but."

They let us begin," said Naruto. "Wind Style: Wind Vortext."

A medium size tornado spins toward the blond haired Sand kunochi. "Wind style Wind scythe Jutsu."

Naruto avoids the attack. "Fire Style: Great Fireball jutsu."

Blowing out a ball of fire, Temari frowns. "You're holding back. You must strike me down," said Temari. "Please huisband."

"I can't lose you again," said Naruto doubt his mind. He just managed to avoid a wind blast the destroyed the rock formation. "I don't want to lose you again. By my own hand none the less."

"I never knew my husband to be a cowered," sneered Temari. "You have to do what you must."

"Very well," said Naruto. He grabs hold of Temari with the force and impales her with his lightsaber.

"Thank you, my love," said the dying Temari.

Naruto crouches over his lover body. "You death will not be in vain."

XXX

Obi Wan and Anakin where in Dooku hanger. "We take him together. You go from the left," said Obi Wan.

"I am taking him now," said Anakin as he charges but is sent back by force lightening.

You can see, I much stronger then you," said Dooku. He fire off another torrent of lightening. Obi Wan blocks it with his lightsaber.

"I don't think so."

Dooku ignites his saber and the two clash for a few minutes. Dooku proves superior by incapacitating Obi Wan with a slash to his leg dropping him. Going in for the kill. He is blocked by Anakin. Obi Wan throws Anakin his saber.

Anakin demonstrate the use of two blade, but his inexperience hurts him as he loses one blade then his hand. Dooku recomposes himself. "Master Uzumaki."

Naruto appears in a yellow flash. "It's over your done," said Naruto. Dooku shoots out force lightening. Blocking it, Naruto shots out his own force lightening. "I am disappointed Dooku."

Naruto ignites his saber and rushes Dooku. The clash for a short time as Naruto disappears. Last minutes reflex saved Dooku from decapitation. Blocking the lethal strike, Dooku is now fighting to survive. "Is that it Sith.'

"It is just the beginning," said Dooku as he uses the force to make a piece of machinery fall of both of downed Jedi. Naruto saves them, but is force to let Dooku get away.

"Are you all Ok?" asked Naruto. Several clone appears and take the Jedi to the bacta tank.

XXX

Naruto was standing with Master Windu and Yoda. "This is troublesome," said Naruto. "We did not sense Dooku's betrayal or the creation of the Clone army."

"It seems the clone have begun," Windu said. "Where is your Padawan?'

"He is escorting the Senator to Naboo," said Naruto.

XXX

In a small ceremony Anakin was holding hand with Padme who was wearing a wedding dress. A clone of Naruto, the only Jedi to witness it. He promised to support his student in this marriage by keeping it a secret.

A soon the Galaxy will be at war.

End chapter

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I have been busy with work. But here is the next chapter. I will make some of the Clone War my own mission and some from the show. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto and Star Wars are owned by other people**

 **The Grey Jedi**

 **True Grey Jedi Part 1 Ajunta Pall**

XXX

It was a quite morning on the Planet of Dantooine. Naruto was at the old Jedi training facility. The war was not going well for the Republic. Naruto was meditating on any solutions. In his lap was the holocron that started his journey. The item shine as Master Gurber appears. "You are seeking answer my student?"

Yes Master Gurber. The war the Republic is fighting is not going very well. We are outnumber still," said Naruto.

"I see," said Gurber. "Head to Korriban and Tython . There you will find teacher or holocron of some of my fellow force users. Both friend and foe."

"Yes, Master, what should I do, any advice?" asked Naruto

"Both are will try to influence you both light and dark. Stay true to your self," said Gurber.

"Yes Master.'

"This will be your final test as our apprentice. You must go alone.'

Naruto bows. "Thank you Master."

XXX

Naruto got to his ship. Turning on his holo communicator, the Grand Master appears. . "Master Yoda," said Naruto.

"Need something do you Master Uzumaki?"

I need your wisdom," said Naruto. "I must speak to you privately."

"Secured channel we are on," said Yoda.

Naruto told him the conversation he had with one of his Masters. "See the wisdom of getting you exospores to both sides of the force I do. Agree with it however I do not."

"I understand Master Yoda. What should I do?'

"Do it you must, careful you must be," said Yoda.

Yes Master Yoda.'

XXX

Getting in the pilot seat of his starship. Naruto punches in the coordinates on his consol. "First stop Korriban."

XXX

Yoda was meditating. "So you are the current Grand Master?" said the force spirit of Gurber.

"Send Naruto to Korriban, you should have not," said Yoda.

"I do understand your concern," said Gurber. "The dark side has an alluring pull."

"Trust him you do?" asked Yoda.

"Yes," said Gurber. "I believe he will not be a Jedi nor a sith. He will be in balance."

"Risky gambit, this is," said Yoda.

"One that will prove fruitful for the republic," said Gurber.

XXX

Naruto was in his star ship. Eye closed. "Entering Korriban system," said the computer.

"Land near the valley of the Dark Lord," said Naruto. The ship does as instructed. The ramp lowers. Looking around. Naruto sees just barren wasteland. "The Dark Side is strong here."

Naruto heads to the biggest building. "Jedi," whispered a voice. Turning around summoning his saber, Naruto looks around. "Jedi, you don't belong here."

"Who are you?" asked Naruto. "Great talking to myself."

Naruto continues to walk to the biggest building and enters. "This look like similar to the Jedi temple. Training center," though Naruto. He gets to the Academy archives. Looking through the archive he find a small communication. Referring to a place called the Valley of the Dark Lords."

He find a map of said Valley. He spins around a and sees a specter wearing light armer and a metal mouth piece.. "So a Jedi," said the mystiours specter.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Darth Malak," said the specter. "Former Sith Lord, now broken soul."

"My Master, told me about," said Naruto. "The Sith Lord of the Sith during the Jedi and Sith civil war."

"That is correct, I regret everything, but I can't move on because of that regret," said Malak. "I would recommend going to the Tomb of Ajunta Pall."

"Why there?" asked Naruto.

"Simple, you learn a old saber form, that he used to kill a lot of Jedi in the Hundred year darkness," said Malak.

Naruto eyes narrow. "I will do so, but this is a trap, I know how to kill a spirit.'

Naruto walks out of the academy. Malak looks on a sad smile. "I certainly hope so," he whispers.

XXX

Naruto get to the tomb and sees it blocked by boulder. Using the force, he opens the block pathway. He takes a few steps and sees dog like animal charging him. Using the force and his saber skill. He dispatches the Tuk'ata. Heading deeper in to the sanctum, he sees a small river of acid. Jumping over it with the force, Naruto continues.

Naruto comes into a room that looked like a crypt. In the middle was a coffin. Getting to the coffin. He waits with hitched breath. "A Jedi graces my tomb," said a chilling voice. Naruto places his hand on his saber. "A Jedi who doesn't let his guard down, is very rare," said the voice.

A cloaked man with his mouth and head covered appears. "Ajunta Pall?" asked Naruto. Naruto can feel this spirits power, even in this astral form he could sense this Sith was not be underestimated.

"That is correct. Why have I been disturbed?" asked the Spirit.

"You a sword style, I would be honored to learn. If you will teach me Master Pall," said Naruto.

"A jedi willing to learn from a Sith, aren't you afraid of turning against your order?" asked the Sith

"I can sense you are not a full Darksider anymore," said Naruto. "If I do fall, then I deserve to fall."

Very well, you pass my test, young Jedi," said Spirit. "Search this tomb for my blade taken and return by Revan."

"Yes Master," said Naruto.

Naruto heads deeper into the tomb. He quickly kills several Tuk'ata. He quickly sensing the blade nearby he gets to a room with a single blade on a pedestal. Walking up to blade he grabs hold of it. Marveling at the craftsmanship, Naruto heads back to the spirit of Pall.

"I see you got the blade," said the spirit. "Please unsheathe it."

Naruto does as told. "The form is similar to form 1 Shi Cho and form 2 Makashi, except for one difference. It is more control, while Shi Cho is more unpredictable. It can handle a large groups of enemies while Makashi is good for singular combat," said the spirit.

"You took the best of both form and discarded the weakness," said Naruto. Naruto follows the spirits instruction. For three hours Naruto grasped the basic foundation of the form.

"The interesting part about this form is you can easily customize it," said the spirit. "You are one my best students I have had."

"Thank you Master," said Naruto.

"I mean it, both from the Jedi and the Sith," said Pall. "Continue with your form."

Naruto does as told. Slashes, to defensive maneuvers, to offensive flurry. Naruto continued his training. After two day of practice, with some sleep. He was a visited by Ajunta Palls spirit. "You have exceeded my excpectations," said the spirit. "You have master my form, young Jedi and have stayed true to the light."

"Thank you Master," said Naruto with a bow.

"Take my blade with you as a gift," said the spirit. "Use it well."

Thank you Master.'

XXX

Naruto walks out of the tomb.

XXX

Anakin was in front of Master Yoda. "Can I ask where Master Uzumaki is?'

"Training, he is," said Yoda. "New Master we have FOR."

Who," asked Anakin.

A spirit of Satele Shan appears. "I will be training you," said the former Grand Master.

"You trained my Master," said Anakin in awe.

"That is correct, you will be learning under me and one other," said the former Grand Master. "We will begin your training immediately."

XXX

Naruto walked back to his ship and places the sword on the wall. The Spirit of Malak appears. "You have finished your training?"

"Yes Malak," said Naruto.

"Good. I must thank you for showing me the light. I watched your training and your commitment has inspired me to finally become on with the force. Thank you."

"Not a problem. I have to go to my next destination," said Naruto. "May the Force be with you."

XXX

End

 **A/N: So Naruto is to understand both sides of the force. As for Anakin. In between chapter we will see his training. Sorry for it being short. **


	10. True Grey Jedi Part 2 Nadia

**Naruto and Star Wars are owned by other people**

 **The Grey Jedi**

 **True Grey Jedi Part 2 Nadia **

XXX

Naruto was in his starship. Looking over the navigation system. "Approaching Tython," said the computer."

"Find the nearest landing pad," said Naruto. Looking out of the view port, Naruto sees a temple. Landing on the landing pad. Naruto gets up and walks down the ramps.

Turning around he sees the spirit of Master Gurber. "It has been a long time since I stepped foot here."

"Master?" asked Naruto.

"Head to the Temple and looks for the holocron of my apprentice and lover Nadia," said Gurber.

Naruto nods his head. Heading to the temple, Naruto takes in the partially destroyed ruins. Walking inside, he heads to the library. "SO a Jedi has come after all these millennium."

Naruto looks around. "Who's there?" asked the blond. A spirit of a white haired female and face tattoos, appears. "Who are you?"

"I am Nadia Grell," said the female. "Why are you here?"

"He is here because of me," said the spirit of Gurber.

"Husband," said Nadia

XXX

Anakin was at the Jedi temple meditating. Anakin has been training diligently under the former Grand Master. A Jedi walks up. "Padawan, you are needed for a mission."

"What is the mission?" asked Anakin.

"We have received a transmission. The separatist have found your Master and are planning on attacking him," said the master. "You are to take a battalion of clones and help fend them off."

XXX

Naruto was listening as Nadia was asked to train, him. "That is not good. I will train him."

"I am ready to learn Master Nadia," said Naruto.

"I have you first task. Head to the Gnarls, there should be several holocron you can find. Locate them, then come back here," said Nadia.

"Yes Master," said Naruto with a bow. He walks out and travels to down a path. He is ambushed by Nexus. Dodging the vicious creatures claws and teeth, he dispatches them. He gets to the gnarls and sees red creatures with sharp teeth. They take note of Naruto and charges him. Naruto takes them out. He sees a large device. Naruto walks up to it and turn it on. A female Jedi appears with red hair. "Another Jedi has come, listen well Jedi. My name is Kira Carson, the apprentice of Master Uub. I am a master of Naiman form, allowing me to use the saber staff."

She eyes Naruto weapon. "A fellow saber staff welder. What form do you study,"

"I practiced all the seven form and as learned an eighth," said Naruto. "Naiman is not one I have master."

"You have not master any?" she asked.

"Form II and Form III and Form IV and V," said Naruto. I have gotten close to mastery. Form I, have been mastered."

"Impressive," said Kira. "Form VI is different. It's a all around form. A jack of all but a master of none. Useful in using the force in the battle style. This holocron will guide you to mastery."

"Thank you Master Carson," said Naruto

After Naruto converses with the Kira. He heads deep in the Gnarls. He is attacked by fifty flesh raiders. Looking around and letting the force flow through him, the Flesh Raiders put away their weapon and bow. Getting the holo communicator he listens to another Jedi. This one was a human with blond hair. "Greeting I am the Hero of Tython, and Battle Master of the Jedi order Master Uub. You meet my apprentice and lover."

"It is an honor Master," said Naruto.

"In my time I have masters Forms I-VI, but have not had any interested in learning how to use the Sith form. Doesn't mean I did not study. Just never learned to use in combat," said the Battle Master. "My holocron has the info on the form learn it and pass it on."

"Thanks Master Uub."

"One more holo recording that might help you," said Uub.

"Thank you," said Naruto with a bow.

XXX

Naruto heads to the last holo-recording. Seeing a black stone holo station, Naruto senses some darkness in it. He activates it and a red skinned man appears clad in black armor. "A Jedi," said the man.

"You Sith," said Naruto.

"I am the Emperors Wraith, Lord Scourge," said the Sith.

"A pleasure," said Naruto trying to be polite.

"I have master Form VII of lightsaber form," said Scourge. "I do sense you are neither light nor dark. In balance. This form has a potential of turning you to the dark side, never falter."

"Of course Master Scourge," said Naruto. "I am ready to learn."

Take the holo-recording and take it back to the temple,'

"Thanks you," said Naruto. Naruto head back as his holocommuncator sound. "Naruto here," said the blond.

"Master thank god we have been trying to reach you," said Anakin.

"What is going on, Anakin?"

The separatist are heading your way. Be prepared to be attacked," said Anakin.

Naruto looks up and sees several ship appearing out of hyperspace. "Looks like they are here."

Several over 300 escape pod drop to the planets surface. Naruto ignites his saber as the Super battle droid walks out and start firing. Deflecting the blaster bolts, Naruto rushes them and starts to hack the droid to pieces. He quickly takes out the advance army.

The spirit of Gurber appears. "You must go back to the temple," said the former Master. "Several Sith acolytes are trying to ransack it."

"Yes Master."

XXX

Naruto takes out scores of battle droids. Deflecting blaster bolts. He blocks and tears apart the droid army. "A lot of effort to take me out," said Naruto.

He sees several gunship land and clone pour out. "General," said a clone trooper. "Order sir?'

"Cover me, I must head back to the temple," said Naruto. After that converge on these location with Anakin."

"Yes Sir."

Naruto head torward the temple a few miles he is attacked by three warriors wearing yellow armor. The spirit of Gurber appears. "Imppossible," said Gurber. "The Knights of Zakuul."

"Jedi you will fall," said the knight. "For Lord Dooku.'

Igniting his saber, Naruto decapitates the first warrior. Blocking the light pike. He slices both the weapon in half. Naruto unleashes a quick burst of force lighting killing the knight quickly as to not make him suffer. He grabs the last knight and knockes him out. Sevreal clones appears. "Take him to force immune cell."

"Yes Sir."

XXX

Getting to the temple. Naruto sees several of the temple defense being overwhelmed. Rushing in. He takes out several droids. "A Jedi?" asked a dark voice.

Naruto looks ahead and sees a man clad in light armor. He was wearing a black mask. He pulls out his lightsaber. "I am Darth Phoenix.'

Naruto senses were blaring. "I have a feeling I know you."

The unknown Sith charges Naruto. The two engage in a brutal battle. Naruto was being driven back. "Whats wrong loser," said the Sith. "I must be stopped."

"Sasuke," said Naruto in realization. "Dooku revived you?"

That is correct," said the Sith as he takes off his mask. His face was grey but Naruto could tell it was his friend. "He experimented on my body. Turned me into this monster."

"I am sorry," said Naruto. "Come home."

"I can't. I should be dead," said Sasuke. "This man you call Dooku desecrated my body. I am under his control."

"I see," said Naruto as he gets into a stance. "I guess I release you."

"If you can my friend," said Sasuke. "For the record I don't blame you for my death.'

Naruto jumps over Sasuke and the two clash in with their saber. Naruto find the strength as Sasuke's own will fight back the control. Sasuke smiles as he guard slips slightly. Give Naruto the chance to impale his friends. "Thank you my brother," said Sasuke with a final smile. Clones appear.

"All clear," said the commander. "General. Everything alright?'

"Fine commander," said Naruto. "I must head to the training center stay here till I get back."

"Yes Sir."

XXX

Naruto heads back to where he saw Nadia. "Master Nadia," said Naruto Activating the holocron.

"You have passed the test. Learn what you can," said the image of Nadia.

'Thank you Master," said Naruto. "This is Uzumaki, let's go home."

"Yes Sir."

XXX

Back at the temple. Naruto was standing in front of the council. "I have finished my training," said Naruto. "However, there is a problem. Dooku has resurrection warriors from my home planet."

"That is troublesome," said Windu. "Plus we are still outnumbered."

"So we are fighting at a disadvantage," said Naruto. There is one way to even out the odd."

Gurber appears. "Are you sure?" asked the former master.

"I would like to look for a small crew to go to planet of Iokath and whatever remain of the Eternal Fleet," said Naruto.

"What is the eternal fleet?" asked master Windu.

"A fleet used by Zakuul against both the Republic and the Empire the Galactic war," said Naruto. "I think this fleet might even out the odds.'

"Very well. We will grant you the request," said Master Windu.

"Thank you Master Windu," said Naruto. "May the force be with us.'

XXX

End

 **A/N: Master Uub is another character I have created on The Old republic. The next few chapters will be Naruto gathering a crew to go on a mission. Let me know what you think of this chapter thanks **


	11. Gathering a crew Part 1 Dantooine

**Naruto and Star Wars are owned by other people**

 **The Grey Jedi**

 **Gathering a crew Part 1 Dantooine **

XXX

Naruto was walking to his ship. He was thinking back to his meeting with the council.

XXX

Naruto was in front of the Masters. "I have a friend who told me of a smuggler who hate the Separatists," said Naruto. "I might be able to coax him into helping us."

"Can we trust him?" asked Shaak Ti.

"We can, his hate for Dooku and separatist is greater then for us," said Naruto.

"Why him?" asked Master Windu.

"Stealth operative," said Naruto. "I could do it myself, but I would be charging on the front lines."

"Where is he?" asked Windu.

"Near the old Jedi enclave on Dantooine,"

"Who else?" asked Plo Koon.

"Mandalorian I face in combat and was forced into a draw," said Naruto getting murmurs from the council. "He is on Alderaan ."

"Who else," asked Kit Fisto.

"I will focus on those two first. If I find anyone of note I will let you know," said Naruto.

"Go and recruit your team," said Windu. "Let us know when you get there."

"Yes Master," said Naruto.

XXX

Naruto was looking at the ship that his Master gifted him. The Red ship has seen it's share of combat. He gets in the pilot seat and takes off.

XXX

The ship came out of Hyperspace. "Master's I have arrived," said Naruto.

"Very well," said Master Windu. "Do you have a lead?"

"I have a contact on this planet, he is a farmer and Ex republic navy captain," said Naruto. "Rando Karr.'

"Very well, good luck and may the force be with you," said Windu.

Naruto landed on the strip. Getting out he gazes the landscaped and see the farms and wondering Kath Hounds.

Naruto gets to a small settlement. He knocks on the homestead door. A big man walks out he had a scar on his face. "Master Jedi, it has been awhile," said the man.

"It has been a while Rando," said Naruto. "How have you been since the Stark Hyperspace Conflict?"

"I owe you and the other Jedi and great deal for saving us back there," said the man. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to find and man named Marr Kun," said Naruto.

"You serious, he hates both Jedi and the Separatist," said Rando.

"I know, but I have faced him, skilled in his trade," said Naruto. "I will be willing to pay him."

"He went to the old Jedi Enclave," said Rando. Found some Battle droid entering.'

"What type of Battlle droids?" asked Naruto.

"B2 veriaty,' said Rando.

"I will help him," said Naruto. "I need him for a mission.'

"Good luck Master Uzumaki, may the force be with you," said Rando

"You too my friend,' said Naruto.

XXX

Naruto got on a speeder and went off to the old Enclave. Getting there he sees a fire fight going on. On one side where about fifty battle droids. The other a lone man, broad shoulder brown haired and a scar over his right eye, using two pistols to take out the droids. Over several dozen lay on the ground in pieces.

Naruto rushes forward and starts to blast the droids with the force. Slamming them against the wall of the enclave. The turns around, pointing his blaster at Naruto. "So much for gratitude," said Naruto.

"Hands where I can see them, Jedi," said the man. "I warned you Uzumaki, if you approach me again.'

"You make it sound I give two shits," said Naruto. "How you been?" Naruto asked not caring the blaster was pointed at his back."

"You know, stuff," said the man. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for a hotshot, know anyone?" asked Naruto. "I am willing to pay."

"Numbers, Uzumaki," demanded the man.

"Three hundred Thousand out of pocket," said Naruto. "Is that good?"

"That will do, but I have a job I need to do," said the man.

"What do you need help with?" asked Naruto.

"The Seps have droids in this Enclave. They're looking for an artifact," said Marr.

"I see, what artifact are they looking for," asked Naruto.

"Holocron of Jedi Master Bastilla Shan," said the smuggler.

"So we have to get it before them?" asked Naruto. "Seems easy enough."

The two hear metallic footsteps. Turning to face the new threat, A giant battle droid appears. Smaller then a walks but it was tall enough to reach the balcony. "First one to destroy it wins?" asked Marr.

Agreed," said Naruto igniting his saber. Naruto rushes forward, blocking the blaster blots. Marr providing cover fire from behind a debris.

Reaching Naruto severs the legs of the droids. B1 battle droids walk up and Naruto using the force throws the debris of the fallen droid into the advance columns dismantling them. "Nice fighting, Master Jedi," said Marr.

"That is why I am hiring you, you a crack shot gunslinger," said Naruto. The two make it In the central enclave.

"Where is the holocron?' asked Marr.

"Not sure," said Naruto looking around sees the area ransacked. "They must have taken it.'

Naruto picks up a datapad. "What's that?" asked Marr.

Naruto reads the message. "Not good take a look," said Naruto.

Marr read the message. "Damn them. We have to warn the governor of this invasion."

The two leave the temple and jump on their speeder. Getting the administrative building, they are shocked to see the droids already took it over. "We're too late," said Marr.

"I say we attack and liberate Dantooine," said Naruto. The two sneak into the building, but are caught by scanner droid. Around twenty battle droids appear around the corner. The two quickly dispatch them. "Let's move," said Marr. Naruto enters the room followed by Marr.

"Do you know where they would take the prisoners?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, detention area in the lower level," said Marr. "What's the plan Master Jedi?"

"Split up, make them split their forces up," said Naruto. The two take their separate ways. Naruto hacks the droids with his saber. He send out a burst of force lighting destroying ten more. "Should be next hallway.'

XXX

Marr was sneaking in he found a small patrol of droids . Lobbing a frag grenade. He destroys them and moves on. Diving for cover he aims his pistols and starts to fire on a the droids guarding the detention area. He gets in the room and sees Naruto as he start to release the prisoners.

A female walks up. "Thanks you Master Jedi," said the female. "My name is Venda, I am the Deputy Governor."

Marr walks up. "Where is the Governor?"

"They took him to his office," said Venda.

"Let's move, the rest of you get into hiding,' said Naruto.

The Jedi and smuggler fight their way to the top floor, leaving piece of battle droids in their wake. They get to the office and sees Count Dooku. "Count Dooku," said Naruto.

"I know your are there Jedi," said the Sith. "I am no match for you. I will let my assassin deal with you."

Naruto ignites his saber and charges forward with Marr blasting the droids flanking Dooku. "This is a surprise. How have you been Marr. I have not seen you since I executed you crew."

"Now I shall avenge them you son of bitch," said Marr.

"Not today," said Dooku as three figures in black robes appears igniting there sabers. "Deal with them my apprentices."

Naruto charges the first one striking him down in a single swipe. The second one tries to stab Naruto but is impaled. The last one sigh. "Alright Jedi, they're out of the way. I challenge you."

He rushes Naruto and in a flurry tries to overwhelm Naruto. Naruto for once was having a little difficulty blocking all of his strikes. Forcing him to dodge them. "You're strong Sith, but I can sense you are not in the immersed in the dark side," said Naruto. "You're Grey."

"You know nothing Dooku gave me purpose and I shall fulfill it," said the Acolyte.

"How by dying needlessly," said Naruto. "I feel sorry for you."

"Save your pity. My Lord has escaped, goodbye Jedi.'

XXX

Naruto goes to the Governor to make sure he is ok. "Thank you, I thought I was a goner," said the grey haired man. "Well it has been awhile Marr. Thanks for rescuing me.'

"I don't see the holocron," said Naruto.

"Dooku took it back to separatist territory," said the Governor.

"We failed," said Naruto.

"Part of my mission was to keep this planet free of Separatist control," said Marr. "We should head back to your ship."

"Governor I wish you the best," said Naruto.

XXX

The two make it to the landing platform and get on the ship. They take off. "Now Uzumaki. What do you talent for?" asked Marr.

"You have heard of the eternal fleet?" asked Naruto.

"I have heard of it, it's considered a legend, a myth," said Marr.

"I gathering a crew to find it a and use it to stop the separatist," said Naruto. "I know where the ships are."

"Very well where to next?" asked Marr.

"Alderaan , to find a Mandalorian," said Naruto.

"Let's go," said Marr.

XXX

End

XXX

 **A/N: I am take a page out of The Old Republic format where he will visit each planet and find his crew. Join me next time.**

 **Peace **


	12. Gathering a crew Part 2 Alderaan

**Naruto and Star Wars are owned by other people**

 **The Grey Jedi**

 **Gathering a crew Part 2 Alderaan**

XXX

Naruto's ship was in hyperspace. He was sitting in the pilots chair with Marr is the Co-pilot. "Entering the Alderaan systems," said the smuggler.

A beep is head on the holo communicator. Naruto get to the communicator as a man appears. "Senator Organa," said Naruto. "Good to have you call, my friend.'

"A pleasure Master Uzumaki," said the man. "I understand you are looking for a Mandalorian for a job."

Naruto eyed the man. "That is not public knowledge."

"I know, but the person you're looking for is protecting the queen of Alderaan. My wife," said the senator.

"How long is his contract?" asked Naruto.

"Till the attempts on my wife stop," said Bail.

"If you'll have my assistance. I can help with the protection," said Naruto.

"Very well, I can do that," said Bail. "Meet with my wife at the palace."

XXX

Naruto lands the ship and him and Marr disembark. " The palace. I should have put on my good blaster," said Marr.

"Let's go," said Naruto.

Alderaan, a peaceful world of marble building and divine architecture. Naruto and Marr get to the palace. They where approached by two guards. "Halt state your business," said one of the guards.

"I seek an audience with her majesty Queen Organa," said Naruto. "I was told she would be expecting me."

The guard puts his hand on his head. "I got confirmation, you may see her. You must surrender your weapons."

Naruto hands the man his lightsaber. Marr gives him both of his blasters. "Follow me," said the guard.

XXX

They enter a large Throne room. On a throne was a brown haired female in regal robes and a crown. Next to him was a man deck in Mandalorian armors and helmet "You highness, Master Uzumaki and his companion has arrived."

"Welcome to Alderaan," said the queen. Both of the guests kneel as a sign of respect. "We haven't had a Jedi in years. My Husband told me why you were coming."

"It's an honor your highness," said Naruto. "I apologize for coming on short notice. But I was hoping to help your body guard in his duties so I can hire him for a job."

"Well his job is to protect me," said the queen. "If you want his help, you must find out who is targeting me."

"Do we have any leads?" asked Naruto.

"One of our allies, in house Aldi has a library. They might have some info," said the queen. Naruto heads out. Traveling across the plains they come upon house Aldi. However they where under attack by federation battle droids. Naruto ignites his Saber and starts to take them apart.

Marr with his blasters take shots at the droids. They quickly dismantle the droids. Walking up to the house, they see a nobleman. "Greeting Master Jedi," said the man. I am Randru Ur of House Aldi. How can I help you."

"I seek to find out who is targeting Queen Organa," said Naruto. "It looks like the separatist are here."

"The separatist have a base not far from here," said Ur. "You can find out who behind the assassination from there."

"I bid you fair well, till next time," said Naruto. Naruto walks away. The nobels face frowns.

Walking back to his house, the man turns on the projector. An image of Count Dooku appears. "Master Uzumaki is here."

"That is unexpected," said the former Jedi. "Don't engage, find out his motives and kill your fellow member of your house."

"Yes my Lord," said the man. Several battle droids walk into different building and start to kill House Aldi. "I have sent Master Uzumaki to the your forces camp, My Lord."

"After he is killed, we dethrone Queen Organa," said Dooku. "I have sent one of my men to help you kill Master Uzumaki."

XXX

Naruto was making his way out of Aldi territory. "We are a good distance," said Naruto. Marr looks at him. "The man is the culprit."

"Are you sure?" asked Marr.

"Yes I sensed his negative emotion and lust for power," said Naruto. "Let's play along for now."

Naruto activate his holo transmitter. The queen appears. "Master Jedi any news?"

"House Aldi noble name Randru Ur has told us of a separatist outpost, however I think he is sending out assassins. What do you know of him?" asked Naruto.

"I will have my men look into it," said the Queen. "What are you going to do?"

"I will play along for now," said Naruto. "Uzumaki out."

The two get to the separatist camp and see it manned by droids and some killiks, bug like creatures. "Killik, thought they left Alderaan," said Naruto.

Naruto fire a force blast as a large group of droids. After destroying the group, Naruto rushes down with Marr shoot down the killiks. The battle was over quickly as the two made quick work of the separatist base. Naruto turns his head as a dark cloaked person walks up to him. "You!" said Naruto. "I face you but don't know your name."

"You can call me Darth Darkness," said the figures."You let me go at Dantooine, my honor dictate I defeat you."

"Marr, I will face him alone," said Naruto. The blond Jedi ignites his saber. Instead of the saber staff, Naruto opt for a single blade. "Come."

The two charge forward. Darkness blocks the first blade. Spinning on his heel, Naruto hit him with his sabers pommel. Breaking away, Naruto blocks a cleaving strike and quickly using a force push send Darkness back a few feet.

Snarling the sith acolyte. Changes his form and in a controlled fury starts to push Naruto back. Naruto smiles. You are good, your talents are wasted with Dooku," said the blond. "Jedi aren't supposed to enjoy fighting, but I am truly enjoy this contest."

"Enjoy it while you can," said Darkness. "It will be the last thing you will enjoy."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," said Naruto. "Good night.'

Naruto disappears and reappears knocking the warrior out. "You spared him," said Marr.

"I want him to get better and challenge me. Through fighting I can understand my enemies."

"Let's go Master Uzumaki," said Marr. Naruto and Marr walk away.

XXX

Darkness, wakes up a few minutes later. "Damn defeated and shown mercy again. He will feel my blade."

XXX

Naruto and Marr made their way to House Aldi. Getting to the gates, the two are horrified at what they saw. Bodies strewn across the area. "Look for any survivors," said Naruto.

The two look for a few hours and see that none escaped. "Let's head back to the capital," said Marr. Naruto nods his head.

Getting on their speeder, they drive off to the capital. They get to the capital and head to the Throne room. They see Randru talking to Queen Organa. "This Jedi killed my people," he said. "Justice must be paid for in blood.'

"Do you have any proof?" asked the Queen.

"After I left the grounds. I came back and they where dead."

"He is lying," said the Mandalorian to the Queen.

"I know," she whispered back. "The Jedi has arrived. Let's head his side."

The man turn around and is shocked to see Naruto approach him. "Surprised your trap failed," said Naruto. "I have my evidence here taken from the ground of House Aldi."

It was a holo-recording. It show the massacre of the whole house, man woman and children. "Do you have anything else to say?" asked the queen. She hear a chuckle coming from the nobleman.

A solider runs up. "Your highness, separatist droids are attack," said the man.

"How many?" asked Naruto.

"Two Hundred Thousand," said the solider.

Naruto runs out. "Tell the guard to defend the line but don't attack."

XXX

Massive Shadow Clone Jutsu," said Naruto as several thousand clone appears. They quickly activate Nine Tail Sage mode. The droid didn't know what happen except that they where destroyed within a flash. The whole army was reduced to a mere hundred. Naruto quickly goes through hand seal and fire a fireball at the remaining droids destroying them. "Unbelievable," said a Alderaanian trooper.

"Master Jedi," said Marr over the comm. link. "Ur has start to a fire fight within the throne room. I took the queen to safety. The bodyguard is holding the line.

"I am finished here," said Naruto. "Heading back to the palace."

Naruto rushes back and impales the nobleman with a lightening blade. Injuring him "This is justice for everyone you killed. You will live, but you face trial."

"Thanks Uzumaki," said the bodyguard.

"Not a problem, Cassius Ordo," said Naruto. "I need your help."

"My job here is done thanks to you. I will join you," said Ordo. Guards run up. "Take him to a cell. He have a fair trial."

You higness," said Naruto as he bow. "It was a pleasure to serve you."

"It was an honor to have you here," said the Queen. "Keep this big lug in line."

Ordo grumble. "Still signing your paycheck," said Organa.

"Yes your highness," said the bodyguard. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Tell you on the ship," said Naruto.

XXX

Naruto was on his ship. "You have heard of the eternal fleet?"

"It was said to be a myth. I think it's real," said Ordo. "You're looking to find it."

"Yes the republic manpower is low and the fleet is runnin gout ships," said Naruto. "I will be in command of the fleet. Not Palpatine, I don't trust him."

"This should prove interesting," said Ordo. "Let's go."

XXX

End Chapter

 **A/N: Two Crew member down. Two more to go I have an idea of who it will be.**

 **Hopw you like the chapter**


	13. The Jedi Diplomat

**Naruto and Star Wars are owned by other people**

 **The Grey Jedi**

 **The Jedi Diplomat**

XXX

Naruto was in his ship. "Master Uzumaki, call coming in," said Marr. Naruto walks to the holo-terminal .

"Master Uzumaki," said Naruto. An image of Master Yoda appears. "Master Yoda?'

"Reached you I have," said the Grand Master. "Problem we have.'

"What is it?"

"A clone commando and his platoon, has vital information about an attack on the republic," said Yoda. "Under attack he is."

"Where?" asked Naruto.

"Meet him on Yavin IV you must, space station there is," said Yoda.

"Heading there now," said Naruto. Naruto walks back. "Where heading to Yavin for extraction of a clone commando."

"Understood, Master Jedi,"

"Our you sure it's not a trap," said Ordo.

"I am pretty sure it's a trap," said Naruto. "The Republic has no space station in that system."

"You are going to spring the trap?" asked Marr. Naruto smirks. "This is why I joined you. You bring excitement."

The ship lands on the docking of the space station. Naruto gets out a looks around. "Keep the ship running."

"Yes sir," said Marr.

"Ordo with me," said Naruto. The two make there way down the hallway.

"You know we passed several droids," said Ordo.

"I know," said Naruto. Naruto using the force takes out all of the droids. "Problem solved."

XXX

They get to the bridge. "Where is the crew?' asked Ordo.

"Good question," said Naruto.

"We finally meet again," said a voice.

"Darkness," said Naruto.

"I challenge you Jedi to a duel," said the Sith warrior.

Naruto ignites his saber and the two clash. After five minutes of battle. Naruto with sorrow in his eyes. Knocks him out.

"Where done here," said Naruto. The two get back to the hanger. After that a message appears. "Master Windu.?" asked Naruto. "What can I do for you?"

"We have a member for you for your mission," said the Master. "She is a padawan in the Diplomatic Corp."

"Give me the details," said Naruto.

"Her name is Sen Terral. One of our top diplomat," said Master Windu. "Her Master was killed in battle."

"What planet?" asked Naruto.

"Tatooine," said Windu. "She and her Master where supposed to negotiate with the Hutts."

"So what happened?" asked Naruto.

"They where ambushed by a separatist army," said Windu. "They have taken shelter in a palace."

The ship land on Tatooine. "Ordo, you stay with the ship. Marr you're with me."

The two travel the desert. They get to a small moister farm that looks abandoned. Naruto puts his hand out. "Cloaking device," said Naruto. "We're surrounded."

The field drops and several clones appear, weapons raised. "Hands up.'

Naruto does as told and reveled the lightsaber hilt. "Sorry to spoke commander," said Naruto.

"Master Jedi, thanks the force," said the clone with a yellow strip on his helmet. "The general would like to see you."

"Take me to her," said Naruto. The walk to the back of the farm was quit as Naruto saw clones on cot being tended to by clone medic. "War is a horrible thing."

The clone takes note. "What do you mean master Jedi?"

"It tears family apart. Innocent civilians get caught in the crossfire," said Naruto. "There are no heroes in war."

General Terral," said the clone. "Master Uzumaki is here."

"Thank you commander," said the female Jedi. Naruto took in her state. In the force he could feel her depression. She had black hair and a was wearing body armor from droid scrapes. "Master Uzumaki, it is a pleasure to meet you.'

"The pleasure is mine," said Naruto. What is you army's status?"

"Not good, I am afraid. We got this far before we where attacked y Separatist and Hutt thug," said Sen. "My master was killed in battle and we lost about a third of my army to death and other third was wounded."

"What is the plan?" asked Naruto.

"You are a higher ranking Jedi, you should take command," said Sen.

"This is your mission, not mine," said Naruto. "I will give you advice and fight. The decisions are yours alone."

"First we need to evacuate the wounded," said Terral. "After that I must head to Jabba palace and plead for their aid."

"Good start," said Naruto. "I will do what I can to help heal your clones."

"You're only one person," said Sen.

Naruto forms a seal and multiplies himself by over twenty clones. "My double-ganger will be able to heal five clones before they disappear," said Naruto. The clones run off."

"We must get to the Jabbas palace," said Sen. "I will join you."

XXX

Naruto and Sen walk out of the farm. "How far to Jabba 'S palace?" asked Naruto.

"Three miles away," said Sen. The two Jedi heading the direction and come across battle droids harassing a family. "We should help. Having allies even farms could be a great help."

Naruto walks up hiding his saber."What is going on here?" he asked.

"We are collecting taxi for the Confederate of Independent systems," said a droid.

"This is the Hutt cartel territory," said Naruto. "You must leave."

"Blast him," said the droid. Naruto and Sen quickly take out the small army.

"Are you Ok?" asked Naruto turning to the family.

"Thank you Master Jedi, they were going to take ever thing we had," said a farmer.

"Are there any more farmers who need help," said Naruto.

"Three more farms, Master Jedi," said the male farmer. "Do what you can."

Naruto and Sen get the location of the farms from the farmer. "Let's go," said Sen. They head to the first farm and dispatch the droids. Naruto sees a injuired man.

"You Ok?" asked Naruto.

"Got shot in my leg," said man.

"Hold still," said Naruto as he heals the man with chakra.

"Thank you Master Jedi," said man.

XXX

Second farm was the same, however; on the third farm Naruto spied several tank. "That is a problem," said Sen.

"I know, but I and sneak attack and take two of the tanks out would be great. Capture the third," said Naruto. The two Jedi see a small family begin escorted up at blaster point.

A Qurrian appears out of the tank. "You dare fight back. I will have you executed."

Naruto in a burst of speed quickly takes out the first tank. "I didn't think separatist condone killing children or whole families," said Naruto.

"Jedi," said the alien. He jumps down from his tank. "Count Dooku has offered a great bounty of your head."

"I see you are force sensitive," said Naruto igniting his saber. His adversary does the same reveling a red single hilt. The two clash and Sen fights off the droids. Naruto was not even trying, his adversaries skill were not even on par with padawans level Jedi. Naruto quickly sent saber into his enemies chest killing him. Unlocking the binding of the family. "How are you and your family?"

"Thank you Master Jedi," said the woman. "You saved us from death."

"We must head to Jabba palace," said Naruto.

"My husband will take you there, so you don't walk in the desert," said the woman.

"I appreciate the offer," said Naruto with a bow. The two Jedi get in a speeder with the husband in the pilots seat and they take off.

XXX

The large slug was getting impatient. "I have been waiting for this Jedi long enough," it said in his language. "I will sign your treaty Count."

A droids walks up. "Lord Jabba, two Jedi are approaching."

Count Dooku eyes narrow. Why should you deal with them. They made you wait mighty Jabba," said the Sith.

Naruto walks in with Sen trailing him. "This is your time to shine," said Naruto.

"Mighty Jabba, I apologize for making you wait," said Sen. Where attacked by droid of the Confederate of Independent Systems as well as thugs of one of your rivels.'

"Do your have any proof young Jedi?" asked Dooku.

"I do," said Sen. "As well as of your droid extorting farms in Hutt territory."

"Please if you can give us this proof," said Jabba.

Sen activates the holo-recording. On it was the Sith Naruto fought talking to Dooku. "You want me to attack the Republic envoy," said the Qurrian. "Are you sure it's wise to extort money from the locals. It will be done Count."

Jabba growled. "Mighty Jabba. It is a lie," said Dooku.

"I can't trust you Count you're are not welcome in Hutt space," said Jabba in his language.

"Unfortunate," said Dooku. "Kill them."

Naruto quickl;y pulls a Thug and stabs him as they all reach for their blaster. "He is not one of mine," said Jabba. "Thank you Master Jedi.'

"It was an honor Mighty Jabba," said Naruto. "Sen is the chief negotiator. I will let her handle the diplomatic stuff."

A few more hours, Sen walks out. "It went well," she said. "We can house a base here and use their system from traveling."

"You're Master would be proud," said Naruto.

"I would like join you on your mission since you helped me on mine," said Sen.

"You will have to get approved by the council, it should not be a problem."

Back at the farm used by the clone. There was a republic transport evacuating the injured. Able bodied clones where stationed there to build the base."

Naruto was on the ship and was chatting with the council. "We are placing Sen under you. As well as promoting her to Jedi knight," said Windu.

"We will do the official ceremony later," said Master Fisto.

"Thank you Masters," said Naruto with a bow. As the image turns off.

"Time to find the Eternal fleet," said Naruto. "We have everyone we need and it is time to go to a planet of droid called Iokath."

"Finally," said Marr.

"Let's do this," said Ordo.

"I will fight beside you Master Uzumaki," said Sen.

"Onward to Iokath," said Naruto.

XXX

 **A/N: So Chapter 13 is done thanks**


	14. The trials of Iokath

**Naruto and Star Wars are owned by other people**

 **The Grey Jedi**

 **The trials of Iokath**

XXX

The red ship was traveling in hyperspace. "What can we expect Master Uzumaki?" asked Sen.

"Not sure, my first Master, said it is run by droids," said Naruto. "His word where 'they won't serve just anybody."

"Where do we land?" asked Ordo.

"There was an alliance base my Master was the leader of, land there," said Naruto. "Meanwhile let me confront our stow aboard."

Naruto walks to the lower level with Sen. "You can come out and give us a good reason to not have you thrown in the brig," said Sen.

A figure appears. "I humbly surrender to you Master Uzumaki," said the figure reveled to be Darkness. "If it will help, I will surrender my lightsaber and anything else you need. I ask of you to be you servant."

"Why the sudden change?" asked Naruto.

"Count Dooku, has ordered by execution for failing the mission," said Darkness. "I have seen enough to know you will give me a fair trial and some quarter."

"Very well," said Naruto. "I need comrade not a servant. I will need you locked up for now."

"Of course," said Darkness. I hope you allies will be as forgiving."

Naruto puts Darkness in a force containment cell. The former assassin goes in willingly. Naruto heads back to the cockpit. "We're almost to Iokath," said Ordo.

The planet appears as Naruto sees about thousand of black ship. "I guess that is it."

"Sir, main ship is hailing us," said Marr.

"Patch them through," said Naruto.

A silver droid appears on screen. "Greeting travelers. I am Scorpio Mark 3," said the droid.

"My Master spoke highly of you," said Naruto.

"Who is your Master?" asked the female droid.

"The Alliance Commander. Master Gurber," said Naruto.

"An honorable man," said the droid. "You must land safely. I will order my ship to fire on you. If you succeed. You must fight your way to the command center were we will meet."

"Why do we have to do this," said Sen.

"I do not give the eternal fleet and the armies of Iokath to anybody. This is your test," said Scorpio.

"Very well let us begin," said Naruto. Nodding his head. Sen and Marr head to the gun turrets. "We are under attack unit to your battle stations.

"Fire when ready," said Scorpio. Fifty capital ship start to fire at the one small ship. Ordo proves to be an excellent pilots and he zips past the turbo laser fire. The ship dodges a bolt but on hits it scorching the outer hull.

Naruto closes his eyes as the ship starts to take more bolts but they bounce of harmlessly. "I have put a small barrier around the ship. Lets make it planet side."

The small ship lands on the metallic surface. Looking around Naruto sees the banner of the Republic and the former Imperial, meshed into one. "Master Uzumaki, we should move," said Sen. The group quickly leave, but is ambushed by several droids with blasters. Naruto and Sen deflect the blaster bolts. As Marr and Ordo take out the droids with their blaster and beam rifle.

They move further down. Taking out droid after droid. They reach the command center. The silver droids appears. "Well done passing the first trial."

"First trial?" asked Naruto.

"Now you have you final trial," said Scorpio. "I have gathered data on all Sith and Jedi of old. You will faces one of my choosing.'

"Very well," said Naruto. "Let us begin.'

Naruto falls through a hole in the floor as it closes. The three crew members glare at Scorpio. "Let us watch."

"Is this a game to you?" asked Ordo.

"It's a test. One I have faith your comrade will pass," said Scorpio. "If he fails, he will be asked to leave."

XXX

Naruto appears in on a surface of a red planet. Looking around he sees Pyramids and red giants. "I am on Yavin," said Naruto. He walk forward and is quickly attack by the giant warriors. Noticing their immense strength he uses his speed to defeat them.

" Impressive Jedi," said a smooth voice. "I please join my cause."

An armored clad figure appears with leather armor. On his head was a symbol. "I don't think we have meet," said Naruto.

"Dark Lord of the Sith Exar Kun," said the man. "Join me or die.'

"How about no," said Naruto.

Igniting his saber Exar Kun reveal a small saber staff. Handle that is big enough for one handed grip. Naruto dodges the first strike. And ignites his own saber. The two clash as Naruto smirks. "What is so funny?" asked Kun.

"You have lost, Sith," said Naruto. His blade gets longer piercing the former Sith Lord. "Next test."

XXX

The area changed once more. Naruto looks around and sees that he is in a hanger. Naruto hears saber lockinh in combat. Rushing to the noise, Naruto sees a Zabarak wielding a single hilt and saber staff. Fighting off two Sith lord. He is struck down. "Master another Jedi," said shorter sith.

"Be careful Malgus, this one is dangerous," said the masked figure.

Naruto rushes in and with a burst of speed engages the two Sith Lords. Redirecting lightening back at the masked Sith. Naruto unleashes a hail storm on the other sith. He is sent back twitch. Seeing an opening Naruto charges the masked Sith hoping to overwhelm him. "You aren't so tough," said Naruto nearly taking the Sith head off.

The Sith failed to notice his own saber inching forward till it was in his chest. The subtly of the maneuver caught Sith off guard as he died. Blocking the other blade, Naruto send Malgus back with out facing him. Grabbing hold of the Sith, Naruto breaks Malgus's neck with the force.

"Too easy," said Naruto.

"Further trials are not needed," said Scorpio. "Impressive, Iokath is your to command."

Naruto reappears in front of his comrades. "Uzumaki, you should hear this," said Marr.

Naruto turns on his holo-commucator. "Masters," said the voice of Anakin. "My fleet has been ambushed. I have three ships left. I need reinforcement."

"I will take five of you ships with me," said Naruto. "Let's go."

XXX

Anakin was not having a good day. He was ordered to hit a Sepritist out post. It was supposed to have minimal resestance. His fleet of six capiltal ships was ambushed by 20 Sepertist ship. On the bridge. Anakin was starting to wonder if he would see his wife again. "What is the status?" he asked.

"Not good, general. We are spread to far. I don't reinforcement are on the way," said the clone.

Out number, Anakin closes his eyes. "We will not surrender, die well," said Anakin. Before the turbo laser on Anakin ship start to fire.

Five black ship appears and start to take out the separatist ships. "Anakin, you ok," said a familiar voice.

"Master," said Anakin.

Several fighter fly out of the hanger and start to nail the separatist fighters and ships. "Glad I made it."

"Master Jedi, the main sepertist ship is hailing us," said Ordo.

"Patch them through," said Naruto.

A Neimoidian appears. "We surrender, don't kill us."

"Surrender accepted power down your weapon. Make a wrong move and just so you know I have you in my sights," said Naruto. The surrender went smoothly with the ship now being transferred to Naruto fleet.

Anakin and Naruto were chatting. "How have you been?" asked Naruto. "I heard you got promoted to Jedi Knight congratulation."

"Thank you Master," said Anakin. "Thanks to Master Satele training, I have learned a lot and the council has decreed me Master in all but name."

"Don't rush it, Anakin," said Naruto.

"This is the fleet?" asked Anakin.

"No," said Naruto. "It's five out a hundred of ships."

"Are you going to tell the chancellor?" asked Anakin. After month of training, Anakin had his suspicion of Palpatine, due to him sensing the Darks side when in his office.

"Not everything," said Naruto. "I see you share my suspicion."

Anakin nods his head. "We should ask the council for guidance.'

"I agree, Anakin," said Naruto.

Naruto heads to the holo-commucator. "Patch me through the council," said Naruto. The whole council appears some with holo-grams other in flesh. "I have succeeded and have located the fleet."

"I see you rescued Master Skywalker," said Master Windu. "We did not anticipate an ambushed. Someone knew you where coming."

"Did you at any chance tell the chancellor?" asked Anakin. Getting a surprise look from Master Windu.

"Are you implying he has something to do with it?" asked Windu.

"We have no proof, but we should keep an eye on him," said Naruto. "I have reason to believe the chancellor is not as benevolent as he seems."

"We will keep an eye on him," said Master Windu. "What else?"

"I have captured a Sith assassin. I would like him placed under my charge as a solider," said Naruto. "He willingly surrender his weapons to me. There is hope for redemption."

"Very well, but make it clear to him he crosses any line. You will do what must, Windu out."

Naruto turns to his student. "Now to handle politicians,"

Naruto patched himself through to the senate. "I rescued Master Skywalker with the aid of the eternal fleet," said Naruto.

"Wonderful Master Uzumaki," said Palpatine. "I will take command of the fleet, if you will."

"I cannot, do that chancellor," said Naruto. "The fleet will only respond to my order. I was given full control of eternal emperies forces."

"We should have a vote," said Chancellor.

"No vote, the Jedi are a separate entity from the senate. We don't serve you or the senate. We serve the Republic and the people.," said Naruto.

"You are still under the senate command as general," said Palpatine.

"I can resign and take my fleet with me. Your call."

"I place you as Admiral of this fleet Master Jedi," said Chancellor.

"Thank you Chancellor," said Naruto as the image fade.

"You do realize you just threaten the Chancellor," said Anakin with a smirk.

"Did you sense it?" asked Naruto.

"He is the Sith we are looking for," said Anakin. "The Dark side was great.'

"We will get more proof before we act," said Naruto. "I need to talk to Darkness."

Naruto walks back. "You will be under my command."

"I accept, that was my intention," said the assassin.

"What is your name? I don't want to call you Darkness," said Naruto.

"Never had one," said the assassin. "What do you think?"

"Fel Gordon," said Naruto. "Welcome to the crew."

"You won't regret this," said the now named Fel.

XXX

End

 **Chapter 14 done thanks for reading question. Who should Naruto be paired with. Let me know in a review I will consider it**


	15. Saving a Master

**Naruto and Star Wars are owned by other people**

 **The Grey Jedi**

 **Saving a Master**

XXX

Naruto was walking out of the council chambers. The war had shifted with Naruto's fleet. Battle were won in combination with the Republic fleet and The Eternal fleet. The most recent battle was a decisive victory in the outrim as one ship blasted through the Separatists blockade. Landing clones and droids from Iokath.

Naruto was approached by Master Ti. "Master Ti," said Naruto to his former Master. "Everything alright?"

"Yes," said Ti. How are you handling the war?"

Naruto noticed the worry in her voice. "It's war I try not to think on the lives lost."

"I have notice war has come easy to you," said stated.

"I fought in a war for my planet," said Naruto. "I am heading out for lunch, want to join me and talk about the good old day."

I would like that," said Ti.

XXX

The two were in a small diner. Ti was laughing as Naruto told her of all of the pranks he did. "You really painted a national monument?" she asked. "Never thought you had it in you?"

The food came and they ate in silence. Afterwards, Naruto and Shaak Ti head back to the temple.

XXX

Sidious was furious. "My plans are coming apart little by little. Need to find a suitable apprintace."

He meditates letting the force flow through him, he catches a glimpse of a former Jedi youngling who was never made a Jedi and was turned to the dark side. "He will do, Bruck Chun."

XXX

Naruto was in his flagship of the eternal fleet. He just complete a battle over Nar Shaddaa at the request of the Hutts. He was on a call to the council. "Master Uzumaki," said Fisto. "We have lost contact with your old Master Shaak Ti."

"Was she on a mission?" asked Naruto.

"We sent her on a mission to take out a Separatist stronghold with a division of Clone Trooper," said Windu. "We need you to look into it."

"Where was she last heard from?" asked Naruto.

"Feluca," said Fist.

"I shall head there immediately," said Naruto.

Naruto turned to his crew. "Cassius, take us close and put the ship in cloaking."

"Yes Master Uzumaki," said Ordo. "Should we take the fleet?"

"No just our star ship," said Naruto. Fleet would make a big target."

Marr, Sen and Fel strap in. "What is the mission Master Jedi?" asked Fel.

"My former Master seems to have lost contact with us. We're to investigate," said Naruto.

Sitting in his room, Naruto was meditating, He was assaulted by images of his Master being tortured. His eyes snaps open and sweat on his face. Getting up they see the planet under blockade. "Put us in cloaking."

Ordo did as told and the ship lands on the surface. "What is the plan?" asked Marr.

"Fel you're with me," said Naruto. "I need the rest to run distraction."

XXX

The ship lands in a forest and Naruto and his crew walk out. "Let's go."

They see a platoon of droids. Naruto rushes them and with Fel takes them apart. Fel turns to Naruto. "I don't understand your method. You fight with fury of the Darkside but stay in the light. You used a old style similar to Juyo."

"I learned from a Sith Lord on Korriban," said Naruto. "How is everyone doing?"

"Cassius here. Operation a success, I have taken out three droid command center."

"Marr reports, I successful infiltrated the compound and looking for the cell block, meet you inside."

"I am here Master Uzumaki," said Sen. "I have found the republic troops and they are fighting the droid army, going to assist."

"Good," job," said Naruto through his link. "Keep to the plan.'

XXX

The two get closer to the base. However they hear a mechanical laughter. "Jedi-slime," said a voice. "The turn coat."

"So the legendary General Grievous," said Naruto. "Don't see why the Jedi were having trouble."

Careful," said Fel. "He has taken out a lot of your fellow Jedi."

The ignite their sabers. The general takes out two saber. Then two more arms appears. "Attack, Jedi."

Naruto jumps up and slams his saber down forcing Grievous to avoid it. Throwing out his hand he send the general back with a force push. "That it?"

Naruto jumps back and unleashes a torrent of Force lighting frying the droid circuits. "You are a grey Jedi," said Fel in wonder.

"Let's go."

The two walk away, not seeing the arm of the General moving.

They get to a small out pos filled with civilian. Naruto grits his teeth as he sees a small child Felucian. A colorful species with feathers. The child was about to get hit by a large Munn. Naruto slams him against the wall. "Droids kill them."

The Munn runs away as fifty droids appear. Naruto using his saber, cut through them. Fel send a powerful force push sending the droids crashing against the wall. The Munn was hiding in a small hut. Naruto lifts him brings him out. "Give me your intel," demanded Naruto.

"I have no information," said the Munn.

"You will give me the answer I seek. What is the Confederate's purpose here?" asked Naruto.

"Build a weapon and test on the planet," said the Munn.

"Where is the Jedi Master who came?" asked Naruto.

"She is held at a base and we tourtured her," said the Munn. Naruto sighs and snaps his neck.

"All of you are free," said Naruto as he and Fel walk away. "Marr, did you find the location of the cell?"

"Yeah but heavily guarded," said Marr. "Orders, Uzumaki?"

"Hold you position the others are coming I am almost there," said Naruto. "They get to the prision and see it under guard with tank, walker and droids."

"Impressive Marr, was able to get in," said Fel.

"He is the best in infiltration," said Naruto. "First we must disable shield, the walker and tanks."

"How?" asked Fel.

"There three a console. One for each of those thing," said Marr. "I can't disable them from here, but your close enough.'

"Where are they located?" asked Naruto.

"Sending coordinates now," said Marr.

Naruto and Fel leave the area. Finding the first console, Naruto takes out the droids as Fel disable the device. Shields start to fade.

In the control room. Sevreal Munn were watching as the shield failed. "Something is wrong."

The door opens and Marr walks in. "Surrender," he demand.

"You are outnumbered," said the head Munn. Twenty droids appear, forcing Marr to take cover and return fire. Taking out droids Marr point his blaster at the Munns.

"You will surrender," said Marr. "Uzumaki, the have taken the communication and defense network. You should be free of any interference."

"Good job," said Naruto. He was finished with the last console and the two headed back to the prison. "Marr you there?"

"Here Uzumaki," said Marr.

They enter the prison yard and Naruto start to take the droid not shut down. Getting in, he and Fel get to a large room. "Master Uzumaki," said a female voice full of malice. "Welcome to your death."

Naruto eyes widen at the person in front of him. "Master Ti, what did they do to you?"

"They showed me things. However I will give you one choice. Join me and we can be together," said Ti.

"I am sorry, this is not you," said Naruto. "Fel let me handle it."

Ti ignites a crimson lightsaber. "This will be fun."

"Not for me Master," said Naruto as he ignites his orange lightsaber. The two clash, however Ti puts Naruto on his back foot for his lack of effort. "Stop this Master Ti. I sense another presence with n you."

"It has been a while little Jedi. Since I have had to fight," said the voice coming out of Ti. "I am Darth Sidious. Now what are you going to do. Kill her, I won't mind."

"Come out a face me yourself!" shouted Naruto. "You coward."

"I would rather torment you," said the Sith Lord. The two continue their battle. Naruto slashes Ti in the Lag. "Kill her, Kill your former master."

"You son of a," said Naruto.

"If you don't, she will continue to come after you," said Sidious.

Naruto walks up to Ti and has the force flow through him. "I am going to heal her."

"What are you doing?" asked the Sith Lord as the voice disappears. Naruto falls down as Ti lays on the floor knocked out.

Fel, take them both back to the ship. Naruto wakes. The holo-communicator activate. "Master Windu we have Master Ti safely but we have a problem," said Naruto. "The Master Sith took over her mind. The freed her, but look for you self."

Master Windu see her on a bed. "Bring her back to the temple."

"I can't do that," said Naruto. "I need three of your nbest healer to come to my fleet. I am not going anywhere near Coruscant."

"Why?" asked Fisto.

"I sensed the Darkside on that planet I sense the same one in Master Ti," said Naruto "I want her far from till she is healed.'

"Send me you fleets location," said Master Windu. "I will send the healers."

Naruto takes a look at his former Master and walk to the cockpit.

XXX

 **End Chapter**


	16. The final straw

**Naruto and Star Wars are owned by other people**

 **The Grey Jedi**

 **The final straw**

 **XXX**

Naruto was on the capital planet. He was in middle of a meeting with the Jedi Masters and the Chancellor. "With all do respect, Chancellor. Your plan would sacrifice hundred if not thousands of clones," said Naruto.

"A sacrifice I am willing to make," said Palpatine. "We have an opportunity to capture Count Dooku.'

"Your overestimating his threat level," said Naruto. "He is but a pawn to the Sith Master."

"Enough Uzumaki," said Windu.

"I understand your concern, Master Uzumaki," said Palpatine. "But this is a chance to end this war."

"Capturing count Dooku would not end the war. We need to capture Darth Sidious. The puppet Master," Palpatine looks at Naruto. "I will do as requested but it won't be easy."

XXX

Naruto was in the flagship of the Eternal Fleet. "I don't like this," said Fel. "This is a suicide mission."

"I know. That is my plan," said Naruto. The fleet appears over Serenno. As several drop ships appear on the planet surface. Count Dooku smiled.

"Why is the Republic Master?" asked Count.

"Eliminate Master Uzumaki," said the cloaked visage of Darth Sidious. "Then you will retreat."

XXX

Naruto was fighting beside the clones. Casualties where heavy. Sen was helping heal the clone who were wounded. Marr and Ordo ran to complete their separate missions.

The fighting was getting fiercer as Naruto and his army pushed through into the first city. "Commander, take those transports," shouted Naruto.

"Yes Sir," said the clone commander. "Move."

In the distance, a lone clone trooper quickly shakes his head. "A solider must follow all order."

With out warning the clone take aim and fire at Naruto. Naruto deflects it. And knocks out the trooper. "Take this clone to a cell," said Naruto. This disturbed Naruto that a clone just shot him. The fighting on the front line has devolved into a stalemate. "Marr, status?"

"I am under heavy fire, close to the target," said Marr.

"Fel, head and help Marr," ordered Naruto.

"Got it, Master Uzumaki," said Fel through the headset.

Naruto sees a massing of droids. "Commander, take your trooper and fall to the the valley.'

"Yes sir," said the clone commander.

Naruto goes through hand seal. "I have had enough of this," said Naruto. He starts to glow as he enter the Sages of six path Kurama mode. The clone watch as Naruto disappears and a second later reappears. The droid explode. "All units forward."

XXX

Marr was not have a good day. After fighting off several dozen droids. He was attacked by the Sith Lord Count Dooku. Naruto had taught Marr and the Ordo how to keep from being overwhelmed by Jedi or Sith. Throwing out several grenades, Marr blind the Count and flee in to another room.

Count walked slowly down the hall toward Marr. "Impressive, to be able to hold me off," said Dooku. "Must be Master Uzumaki training."

Marr find himself against a dead end. Grabbing both his blaster. He fires rapid shots. Counts Dooku blocks them with his hand and slams Marr against the wall. "That is far enough Count Dooku," said Fel.

"Well if it isn't the traitor," said Count Dooku. "A little busy hereand I don't time to entertain you.'

"Make time," said Fel.

Dooku throws part of the wall at Fel and escapes. Rushing to Marr, Fel helps him up. "We don't have time," said Marr. "Those droids must be shut down."

Marr take out the droid control console shutting down the droids. Marr closes his eyes and blackout.

XXX

Naruto was on his ship. In front of the clone who shot him. "You don't remember betraying us?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know what came over me. A voice in my head told me to fire at you," said the clone. "I will accept any punishment."

"I had been reading your though while your were talking to find out if you were being honest," said Naruto. "The disturbing part is you were. I will be sending you back to Kamino. They will decided you fate."

Naruto later was in the medical wing with Marr covered in tubes. "What is the status?" asked Naruto.

"He suffered, five broken rib. Blunt trauma to the chest and several scorch marks on his leg," said the medical droids. "He is lucky to be alive."

"This war is bringing ruin to the Jedi," said Naruto. "I need to talk to the council."

Commander, chancellor is on holo," said Ordo.

"After I handle this," said Naruto.

"Master Jedi, sorry your mission was unsuccessful," said Palpatine.

"The odd I was given was not idle. I was luck I only lost two thirds of my clone," said Naruto with some not hidden hostility.

"That is unfortunate," said Palpatine. "Count Dooku escaped."

"My comrade managed to injure him. At the cost of his own injuiries," said Naruto. "I will meet you for a debrief.'

"We should continue this discussion here," said Palpatine. He was cut of as the holo was shutdown.

"I am tired of him," said Naruto. "Master Uzumaki to Jedi council."

Master Yoda appears along with the images of all the other Master. Naruto saw Anakin sitting in a chair. "Master Uzumaki. Report.'

"Congrats Master Skywalker on your promotion," said Naruto with a smile.

"Thank you Master Uzumaki. I think you should have taken it," said Anakin. It's only till Master Ti gets better

"I turned it down," said Naruto. "We failed to capture Count Dooku. However that is not the worst of it. A clone tried to shoot in mid battle."

Whispers were heard. "Did you question him?" asked Windu.

"Yes and the information he gave was disturbing. He did not know why he did. He just heard a voice in his head."

"Dysfunctional clone?" asked Kit Fisto.

"No, I looked in his memory and that is what I heard. For him to kill his commanding Jedi," said Naruto. "I am discharging all clone from my ship. I will no longer be in the same room as Palpatine by myself. I don't trust him."

Do you suspect that Palptine is not who he seems?" asked Windu.

"What are you going to do?" asked Naruto. "If you confront him and he is the Sith then we will be branded traitors."

"What do you propose?" asked Plo Koon.

"Simple I am resigning from the Jedi order and Republic military effective once I cut this call," said Naruto. "It must be done. My advice is don't charge and confront the chancellor. Yet."

"Resignation accepted," said Windu. "Good luck to you and you will always have a place here."

Thank you Masters," said Naruto. "May the force be with you."

After he cut his call he told all clone to leave the ship for reassignment. "So we're not tied down by the Republic politics," said Ordo.

"That is correct," said Naruto. "Now we move freely. Any of you want to leave?"

The crew remaining stood, saluted and went back to work.

XXX

Palpatine was pissed. That Jedi, has been a constant headache. "I have to escalate my plans,"

"Is that wise, my Master," said a voice. A person walk out of the shadow. Blond hair with a medium built.

"Don't worry about it Darth Envy," said Sidious. "You must train before I unleash you on the Jedi."

"They will realize their folly at not apprenticing me," said the man. "Bruck Chun is gone. I am Sith."

Giving you your first Mission. Assassinate my apprentice Count Dooku."

"Yes Master."

XXX

End

\A/N: Man I am screwing up the timeline. Lets see how I do. What should I do wth Anakin. I could have him fight Sidious with Master Windu and is killed. Or have kill be betrayed in Order 66 or I could have survived and flee in exile. Naruto I have something speacil planned for him. Might go the KOTFE route but I am not sure. Let me know in comments thanks. Bruck Chan is Darth Envy because of that is what he felt when open was pick over him at the selection exam in the lore, just in case anyone was curious.


	17. End game

**Naruto and Star Wars are owned by other people**

 **The Grey Jedi**

 **End Game**

XXX

In Dooku's lair, Count Dooku was staring down an assassin. "Who are you, boy?" asked the elder Sith.

"I am Envy and I am Sith," said his enemy.

"I have seen you before, Bruck Chun," said Count Dooku. "A baby Sith thinks he can handle the big boys."

Envy charges Count Dooku with eh two red blades clashing. Spinning on his heel, Dooku goes to outmaneuver the young Sith but is thrown back by a force push.

XXX

The battle was long but Dooku was decapitated by his younger, stronger and more nimble opponent. Turning on his holo-communicator. "It is done, Darth Tyrannous is dead."

The image of Darth Sidious appeared. "Lay low for now Darth Envy. When we start the destruction of the Jedi, you will be the blade to strike them down."

"Yes Master," said Envy. "What of Master Uzumaki.'

"He is a threat, but you're not strong enough to deal with him," said Sidious.

XXX

The Jedi felt the death of Count Dooku. The council was convened. "Do we know who kill Count Dooku?" asked Obi Wan Kenobi.

"It might have been his Master," said Anakin.

"The enemy is weakened. We can strike now," said Master Koon.

"I have a feeling Chancellor Palpatine will order an all out invasion," said Master Windu. "Did we find anything on Palpatine dealing?"

"Naruto has sent us some info, but no concrete evidence," said Kenobi.

"The Dark side clouds everything," said Master Yoda. "Careful we must be.'

"Palpatine has had some contact with the Viceroy," said Master Windu. "That could have been for negotiations.'

"Doubt it," said Anakin. "However that will be the Chancellor's excuse."

"Clouded the future is," said Yoda. "One threat remaining we have."

"General Grievous," said Master Tin. "Who should go?'

"I believe Master Kenobi form three is more then enough to stop the General with his attack," said Anakin.

"All in favor?" asked Windu. The Jedi council raises their hands.

After the meeting Master Skywalker was walking with Windu and Yoda. "Something to share Master Skywalker.'

"Yes, but I have a feeling you might suspect already," said Anakin.

"About your secret marriage," said Master Windu. "We know. Master Uzumaki was questioned about it after we found out. He told us he was the one to approve it.'

"So why I am still a Jedi?"

"Simple your Master was convincing in seeing if it will work out," said Windu. "It has turned you for the best. That is why."

XXX

Naruto was currently on Iokath. He had gathered an alliance of planet who where loyal to the Republic but was concerned about Palpatine's power grab. It had planets who where nuetural such as Mandalor. "We are in agreement then?" asked Naruto. "I am not asking you to turn on the Republic. I am however concerned on Palpatine's moves," said Naruto. "This alliance is a contingency plan, one I hope we never use."

"Master Uzumaki," said senator Organa. "You had fought for the Republic. What has caused you to make a contingency plan?"

"A valid question," said Naruto. "My sense are going haywire about Palpatine. I hope I am wrong."

"You think he is behind the Clone wars?" asked Duchess Satin.

"Could be, or I am just paranoid," said Naruto. "I am hope I am wrong, however be mindful."

Walking back to his command base. Naruto sees a comatose Shaak Ti. "Master." Naruto strokes her face. "I wish it never came to this."

Thinking back to his short battle with Shaak Ti. A lone tear falls down. "I really want to be with you," said Naruto. "Sleep well, my Angel."

Walking away, Naruto fails to see Shaak Ti stirring. "We have received word, Count Dooku has been killed," said Sen. "Order Master Uzumaki."

"Their next target will be no doubt Grievous," said Naruto. "I recommend a wait and see approach."

XXX

A lone figure was seen sprinting across the roof top of Coruscant. Opening a window, he looks around and see what he is looking for. Getting to the desk, the figure activates the recording. His eyes widen as he see the two figures on the screen. Recording it he disappears in a puff of smoke.

Naruto was sitting in his training area. His snap open. "Shit, I was right," he whispers. "Get my war council."

XXX

Master Kenobi found out that Grievous was on Utopia. In the main conference room. The general was talking to the corporate executives. After they leave Kenobi jumps down. "Hello there."

"General Kenobi," said Grievous. "You are a bold one, kill him."

Several droids approach him but are quickly dispatched. "I will handle you myself," said the droid general. The two lower blade spin. "Attack Kenobi."

XXX

Anakin was talking to Master Windu. "Master Uzumaki gave me some disturbing news. Palpatine is the second Sith.'

"Are you positive," asked Windu.

"The evidence is there," said Anakin. "What should we do."

"I will gather some Master, we will confront him," said Windu.

"Not alone," said a voice as Naruto approaches. The only one who can hold a candle to Palpatine is you, me and Yoda."

"So what are you saying?" asked Windu.

"I will go alone," said Naruto. "If I fail you must denounce me."

"That is why you left," said Anakin.

"That is right," said Naruto.

"Master let me come," said Anakin.

"I cannot be traced back to the Jedi," said Naruto.

XXX

Naruto walk into Palpatine office. "Master Uzumaki. It a surprise to see you."

"In the name the Republic, your under arrest," said Naruto. "Sidious."

"Are you threatening me," growled Palpatine. "Darth Envy to me."

Both Sith ignite their saber. Naruto ignited his saber staff. Naruto leaps to the chancellor with such speed. The Sith Lord almost failed to block. Feeling pain in his arm from the blow, the Master knew he would have to avoid and saber clash. Envy goes into the form 5 and the two force warrior engage as Sidious cackles. Throwing out a bolt of force lightening Naruto catches it and redirects it to Envy, sending the young man back. "You end this quickly, my clones will be here shortly."

Palpatine gaspes as the blade of Envy is seen through his chest. A wicked smile on his face. The body disappears as Envy looks at Naruto. "You absorbed him," said Naruto as he is sent back. Several clone troopers appeared and try to shoot the Jedi. Naruto deflects the blasters at the clones. Continuing to engage Envy. What was supposed to be a quick battle turned into a long saber duel.

Naruto flips back and throws a chair at the Sith apprentice. Envy cuts it in half. "You gained Palpatine own skill when you absorbed him," though Naruto. "Might be a slight issue."

The battle had shifted as Naruto was noticing he was getting fatigued while Envy was getting aggressive. "You are tired. You should give up," said Envy.

"I doing something, but what," said Naruto. "Death field, your draining my energy."

"Yes, but you won't die. I have need for you."

Naruto in a last ditch effort. Naruto slams the Sith against the wall. Before his energy finally gives up."

Envy. Take below and freeze him. He will be my trophy," said Envy.

XXX

The council had sensed Naruto last bit of energy disappears. "This is not good," said Anakin. He gets up.

"Where are you going Skywalker?" asked Windu.

"I am going to rescue my Master," said Naruto.

"Not a good idea," said a voice. The council looks up and see Marr. "I am sorry, Masters for interrupting."

"What can we help you with," said Windu.

"Master Uzumaki, had a plan to have the Jedi flee. No doubt Darth Envy will send to clone to attack the temple."

"We are send a small to evacuate the younglings and the apprentices," said Marr. "Mast6er can come. We must young ones to safety."

""Skywalker you will go a protect the younglings," said Windu. The council will stay and defend the temple."

The a lot of Jedis will parish," said Tin.

XXX

Envy quickly smirked. A holo of Commander Cody appears. "Commander Cody execute Order 66 .'

"Yes sir," said the commander. He sees Obi Wan. "Blast him."

The cannon fire knocking Obi Wan off his mount.

XXX

On Mygeeto Ki Adi Mundi was fighting against the droid when his clone turned on him.

On a lot of planet the clone trooper turned on their general.

At the temple the Jedi defender where being slaughter as clone attack anything moving. Reaching the council Chamber, the Jedi Master counter attack. Taking out the first wave. More trooper pour in. The council pick a good a position to where they defend themselves with minimal effort. The clone fell into the Master trap as small room meant they could not bring their numbers to bear.

After three hours and three dead Masters. A new enemy appeared. Black cloaked warriors glide in. They quickly ignite their saber.

The remaining Master where over whelmed. The only two left was Master Windu and Master Fisto. "Nice knowing you."

Can that garbage Fisto," said Windu. "Where not done yet.'

The dark side warriors close in and all you hear is clashing of blade that is silenced two hours later.

The republic is no more and the Sith have won.'

End

 **So I really screwed the timeline. But hey not my problem. We get a small acid trip from Naruto and then to the Galactic Civil war. So here I am going to chance the cannon a little and make my own little story. It will have classic character. But a lot will change.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	18. A warrior reborn and escape

**Naruto and Star Wars are owned by other people**

 **The Grey Jedi**

 **A warrior reborn and escape**

XXX

Naruto appeared in a dark world. "Where am I?"

"You are in the abyss," said the voice of Master Gurber. "I myself was here after my first attempted at defeating the emperor of Zakuul."

"Why am I here?" asked Naruto.

"Simple I brought you here to sustain you," said Gurber. "You have been frozen in carbonite. You must reach the end and live."

Naruto look ahead. He starts to walk. Over the course of the walk he sees vision of his past and present. Naruto goes to a cliff. Looking over, the blond sees his crew member. They seem to be battleing a bunch of clone troopers. "You crew members," said Gurber. "The Hotshot gunslinger."

The Mandalorian Mercenary."

The Diplomatic Jedi."

And the Betrayed Sith Assassin. Remember what you are fighting for and protecting," said Gurber. "Otherwise, the galaxy will be torn asunder.

Naruto runs down the the path as the image turns to Coruscant. "You must fight," said Gurber.

Several clones appear. "Surrender Jedi.'

They start to fire at Naruto who blocks the bolts with his saber. He takes them out. He rushes to the Jedi temple and see it in flames. "What happened here?"

The Jedi have been wiped out," said Master Gurber. "After your defeat, the new Emperor has declared all Jedi traitors."

The scenery changes back to the waste land. Naruto looks around. "The hell is going on."

Naruto runs to his crew and getting there he sees them on the ground moving. "They fought to the end," said Gurber. "You have a final test."

Naruto spins around and sees a larges creatures Pincer and armor. "What is that thing?"

"An creature of Sith Sorcery. You must live," said Gurber. "I am forbidden from interfering this time.'

Naruto goes to slash the creature. Hitting the creatures it howls in pain, but the lightsaber shuts off. Going through hand seal. "Great Break through." Blowing out a gust of wind. He send the creature back a few inches.

Disappears, Naruto slams a chakra infused punch into the creatures heads killing it. Gurber reappears. "I see."

"What happening?" asked Naruto.

"It's time to wakes up," said Gurber.

XXX

Narutos eyes opens slight. "You're dying," said a female voice. "I have the cure, but it will hurt." A Togruta points a gun at Naruto a fires.

"Master Ti," whispered Naruto as he falls down, with a grunt.

"I am Ashoka Tano," said the young Togurta. "We have to go."

She spins around and blocks blaster fire with her silver lightsaber. Naruto sends the troopers back into the wall. "Kanon, how is extraction coming."

"We're pinned down," said a male voice.

"That is your rescue?" asked Naruto. "We must get to their location."

They get to a trubo lift. Ashoka looks at Naruto. "Need something?"

"Great to meet you Master Uzumaki," said Ashoka. "My master spoke highly of you."

"Who was your Master?" asked Naruto.

"Anakin Skywalker.'

"I see," said Naruto. "Can't wait to see him again."

"We lost contact with him," said Ashoka.

"Where are we?" asked Naruto.

"You where in Emperor Chun's personal collection," said Ashoka.

"Great."

Naruto is given a saber by Ashoka. The two rush down the hall and take out the troopers. "How long was I prisoner for?'

Ten years," said Ashoka.

Naruto eyes widen. "Ten Years."

"What has happened since I was gone?" asked Naruto.

"The Jedi order was nearly wiped out, the Republic no longer exsits," said Ashoka. "We need your skills."

The two get to a fire fight. Naruto sees two figure blocking shots. Looking around, Naruto sees some panels and throws them in front of the Jedi blocking the blaster fire. "Master Uzumaki," said the older man. "I am Kanon Jarrus.'

"No time, we have to escape," said Naruto. Throwing the piece of metal at the troopers killing them from the impact.

Ashoka turns to Kanon. "As strong as my Master said," said the Ashoka. "Let's go."

"Hera how long till you can pick us up," said Kanon.

"I am almost at the extraction point," said a female voice. "Make sure you're there."

The group get to the platform. Naruto puts his hand out a block a bolt of force lightening. Slowly turning around, he sees a black robed figure. "Shadows guard," said Ashoka. Walking forward, Naruto smiles.

"Jedis surrender," said the warriors.

Naruto jumps up, landing behind the guard and strikes him down before he can activate his light pike. More shadow guards appear. Naruto sends them back with a force push. Naruto see a sliver ship. "Our rides here," said Ashoka. Everyone get on the ship.

Naruto looks out the starboard. "Blockade," said Naruto. "Can we jump in hyperspace?"

"Not enough room," said Hera. "Someone of the turrets."

Naruto runs to the turrets and sits down. "Let's do this.'

A Lasat does the same to the bottom. Naruto closes his eyes and starts to fire. He takes out a several tie fights by one down at an angle and having it fly to the side setting a small chain of crashes. "Not bad," said the purple skinned Lasat. He takes out two of them with quick shots.

"Don't get cocky," said Naruto. "It has caused the defeat of good men."

The large fighter takes a hit. "We have to jump," said the green female twi'lek.

"Jump though those battle cruisers," said Naruto. "I will provide cover fire.'

Naruto takes shot at one of the destroyers. Taking out the shield generaters, the ship dips down slight. "Now Hera," said Kanon. The ship disappears in the hyper space jump.

On one of the Star Destroys a blue skinned Chiss smirks. "A new player has enter the board."

"Grand Admiral," said an officer. "Emperor Chun is on holo."

The man walks to the holo. "Grand Admiral," said the visage of Chun. He looks much older and had green sickly color to him.

"Everything, gone according to how you planned," said Admiral. "Permission to speak, my Lord."

"What is your assessment Thrawn," said the former failed Jedi.

"This is a risky plan," said the Grand Admiral. "We have unleashed a Jedi with the strength of Gundark and the intelligence close to some Grand Admirals."

"I have faith in your ability to contain it. Make sure the plan goes unhindered," said Chun.

"As you wish my Lord," said Thrwan.

XXX

Naruto was in the main seating area of the light freight. "First thank for rescuing me," said Naruto. "I don't know why you risked it. I am thanks."

"The galaxy is in bad shape," said Kanon.

"What happened to the Jedi. The republic, my crew?" asked Naruto.

"There are only a handful of Jedi left. The Republic no longer exists. As you for your crew, we don't know on a few other have leads," said a young woman. "I am Sabin Ren."

"That is a Mandalorian name?" said Naruto.

"Cassius Ordo, from what I understand has been hitting Imperial Target," said Sabin. "He has disappeared after every hit."

"The important question, why go through all this trouble?" asked Naruto. "I will know if you lying."

"We have a rebellion that is engaged the imperial war machine," said Hera. "However. We have lost more battle then we won. We need a symbol, we a Jedi Master to lead the alliance."

Naruto thinks for a moment. "You have a Jedi right here, named Kanon."

"I am barely Jedi Kinght," said Kanon. "I was a Padawan when we were betrayed. I didn't have a luxury of teacher after that."

"I see," said Naruto. "Then we better get you up to par to Master level."

Kanon looks up and sees Naruto. "You mean?"

"Do you except, Kanon Jarrius. I will teach your student also," said Naruto.

"I accept Master Uzumaki," said Kanon.

"I will also," said the young teen.

"We will begin when we land at your base," said Naruto.

On Yavin IV the ship lands. The group exits out. They are approached by three people. One was a female with brown hair and a white senatorial dress. The other was a man with aging features and graying beard and battle armor. Naruto remembered the third person. "Bail Organa," said Naruto. "It has been too long my friend. I heard of each of you when there was a Jedi. Mon Moth, and Major Dodonna."

"I am General now," said the man. "It is a pleasure to meet you finally, Master Uzumaki."

"We have much to discuses," said Organa.

Indeed we do," said Naruto. "First, I sense several Jedi on the fringes. Untapped and one is on your home world."

"You senses, scar me a few time," said Bail. "Let's head for a drink."

Naruto and his old friend walk away.

XXX

 **End chapter 18**


	19. The liberation of Lothal

**Naruto and Star Wars are owned by other people.**

 **The Grey Jedi**

 **The liberation of Lothal**

XXX

Naruto was in the Rebel Alliance War Room. "We need a victory," said Mon Moth.

"It won't be easy," said Naruto. "We need an easy target, but will send a message to the empire."

Ezra looks at Kanon. "I believe it's time," said Kanon. "Master Uzumaki, I would like to request a few ships to free Lothal.'

"Kanon, we agreed to wait," said Mon Moth. "They have no strategic value."

"Not true," said Naruto. "I have been to Lothal, they are sitting on a trove of minerals. I agree with Kanon.'

"Commander," said Mon Moth. "I don't agree with this. Why tie the fleet for one planet."

"Send the five capital ships to raid Kaut Yard," said Naruto. "I will go with the Ghost crew to Lothal and try to free it."

"I see, you want to hit their dock," said Mon Moth.

"More of a harassing Tactic," said Naruto. "I have these three target hit also. In and out for the ships."

XXX

Naruto was walking to the freight next to Mon Moth. "Are you sure this is wise?" asked Mon Moth.

"We can't fight a defensive battle for ever," said Naruto. "The troops will lose hope. I plan on boosting the moral.'

"May the force be with you," said Mon Moth.

"You too."

XXX

Naruto was in the main common area of the Ghost. Kanon walks up to him. "Master, do you have a plan for freeing Lothal?"

"Yes," said Naruto. "I will send some shadow clone to attack multiple instillation under the epires control."

"What about the resistance?" asked the Sabin.

"Your group will, gather the forces and several minor area, to keep them guessing."

"We will need some inside info," said Naruto.

A blond haired man walks up. "That is why I am here," said the man. "I am Agent Kallus formally imperial. I can give you inside info you need.'

"That will do," said Naruto. "How long till we land?"

"One hour," said Hera.

"May the force be with you all," said Naruto.

XXX

On the training world of Carida several rebel ship drop out of hyperspace. In the bridge was the Admiral of the Rebel, Admiral Ackbar. "Launching fighters. Remember we are not to win just keep them busy."

At the Planet of Naboo. The Rebel ships launch out of hyperspace. They start to fire on the imperial fleet. In the bridge was General Raken, high general of the Rebel. "Engage the fleet, but keep out retreat vectors open."

Kaut was already engaged with the bulk of the Rebel fleet. On the bridge was the Jedi General Rham Kota. "Engage, I will send a strike team to capture some imperial ship."

Xxx

Naruto was on holo. "The attacks have commenced," he said. "We are about make land fall."

The Ghost lands in an open field. Naruto give the crew a kunai with some short of writing. "Master?" asked Ezra.

"If you are in trouble throw that on the ground and I will appear," said Naruto. Naruto disappears in a body flicker.

XXX

Naruto was by the a military compound. "Kage Bushin no jutsu."

Six clones appears. "Cause chaos."

Naruto sits on the meadow outside the base as the force flows through him. He gets the sight of the planet.

XXX

Kanon and Ezra went to the resistance camp. They explained what was going on. The rebel on Lothal agreed to help with the liberation of the planet.

Sabin and the Zeb where on the cliff, over looking the compound that Naruto attack. "What do you see?" asked the Lasat.

"The battle has begun."

The clones snuck into the base and positioned themselves. In critical area. One by the shield generator. Another by the gun turrets control. The other were by the communication and door shields. "Do it," was the command Naruto gave the clone as they blew up.

The battle had begun. Naruto stands up an d rushes down the hill with hundreds of look alike. Naruto takes out several storm trooper. "Surrender Jedi," said a voice. Turning his head, Naruto sees five shadow guards.

Naruto smiles and rushes the force guards. Impaling the first one, Naruto spins on his heel slash another one at his torso. The three were shocked at the at this Jedi power. They have killed plenty of Jedi themselves, and this Jedi took two of them out with no effort.

At the other end the Lothal Rebels took over the first fortification. It was made easier due to Naruto tampering and sabotage. "We have them on the run," shouted Ezra. The two Jedi rush forward and over take another position.

Naruto was currently fighting the last guard as he dispatched the last two. Naruto locks blades with the guard. Naruto quickly spins while still locked and decapitates the guard. "Kanon the vital area of the base are secured. How is everything on your end?'

"Master Uzumaki, we just made it in the base," said Kanon. "We are engaged with heavy resistance. "

"I will be joining you shortly," said Naruto. Naruto runs down the corridor. Closing his eyes he perform battle meditation while fighting off troopers.

XXX

The battle for Carida has turned into a route for the imperials. Before the Rebels can press their advantage, several Star Destroyers appear. Knowing they did enough damage, Ackbar order a retreat.

The battle for Naboo was over a while ago as the point was to get the imperials attention. After a few hours of fighting, the rebel ships withdraw.

The battle of Kaut Yard saw the capture of five imperial cruisers, alone with a bunch of star fighters. General Kota withdrew. The three space battles were a huge success.

XXX

Naruto had just meet with the others. The first battle for Lothal was a victory. "Master Uzumaki," said Kanon. "Troubling news. One of our advance forces has been wiped out.'

"What else do we know?" asked Naruto.

"They were struck by what appears to be lightsaber blows," said Kanon.

"I will check it out," said Naruto. Naruto gets on a speeder and drives to the base.

"Fortify this position ," ordered Kanon.

XXX

Naruto got to the main base of the imperial army. He walks in. In the base a cloaked man watched him on the screen. "So he has come," said the man. "Troopers engage this Jedi, show no mercy."

Naruto blew the door open with the force. He sees several troopers rushes him. He activates his saber staff and cuts down the first trooper. Naruto uses the force send the rest back into the wall killing them. "Looks like their not making it easy on me."

Naruto goes down the next hallway and comes face to face with some turrets. Using force lightening he disables them. After going further down that same hallway he comes into a large room. "I am impressed Jedi," said a man with a Generals insignia. "This is where it end."

The general goes into a walker and powers it up. The walks fires blaster bolts at Naruto. The blomnd Jedi dodges the attack and send a force push at the walker, sending it flying. However; this walks uses thruster that was installed to right it self up. "I installed these thrusters to keep me from being thrown around," said the General.

"You have though ahead," said Naruto. "It won't be enough."

Naruto runs toward the walker and throws his saber, cutting off its legs. Jumping on the walker he stabs the thruster and jumps off. The walker explodes.

Naruto shakes his head. He runs to the main control room. "It has been awhile since I have killed a Jedi."

Naruto looks around. "Who's there?" asked Naruto. A figure jumps down from the balcony. Looking at the armored figure covered head to toe in full black armor. On his back was a long handle. "Who are you?"

"I am the armed death," said the man. "You Jedi will be my finest kill."

He takes off his big handle and revels it to be a giant light pike. Activating it a crimson blade appears. Naruto activates his own saber. Naruto rushes forward and clashes with the pike wielding enemy. For his size, he proved very agile. Naruto spins on his heel and hits the armor being. However; his lightsaber fizzles out catching Naruto off. "I see, cortosis."

Naruto jumps back and forces pushes the larger man away. He skids a few feet and quickly charges Naruto. Dodging the first strike. Naruto is punched by the man sending him into the wall.

Naruto disappears in a yellow flash and reappears above his enemy. "Rasengan.'

His slams his attack into the armored man head. He takes the attack as stabs Naruto in the torso. "He's dead.'

A poof is heard. "Lightening Blade."

Naruto appears with his hand stuck in the man chest. "How?"

"Kage Bushin no jutsu ," said Naruto. "You forced me to rely on other skills."

The man falls down dead. "Naruto here, the threat has been neutralized."

"Understood Master Uzumaki," said Kanon. "Sending some men to hold your position."

XXX

Naruto was at the Alliance command center. He was getting reports from the commander of the raid and was happy about what he heard. "Told you the plan would be a success."

"I agree," said Ackbar. "By launching these attacks, we have proven we can fight the empire. They will be licking their wounds."

"The operation was a success," said Mon Moth. "I had my doubts, but you put them at ease.'

"I will head to the base shortly. We must be ready for future battle," said Naruto

XXX

 **Chapter Done**

 **Thanks for reading**


	20. Reunion

**Naruto and Star Wars are owned by other people.**

 **The Grey Jedi**

 **Reunion**

XXX

Naruto was at the Alliance base. Mon Mothma walks up. "Master Uzumaki?"

Yes," said Naruto.

"What is the next plan you have?" asked Mon Mothma.

"I have received word of a contact raiding imperial bases," said Naruto. "I plan on recruiting him."

"Where is this person?'

"Correllia," said Naruto.

XXX

Naruto was heading to a small fighter. He sees Kanon walk up to him. "I wish you the best of luck Master Uzumaki."

"You too Kanon," said Naruto. "If this mission is successful, we will bring a powerful ally to our cause."

"Why not take Hera with you?" asked the Kanon.

"She is needed with the fleet," said Naruto. "May the force be with you."

XXX

On the capital world, Emperor Chun was sitting on his throne. In front of him was Grand Admiral Thrawn. "My Lord if I may be so bold?" asked Thrawn.

"I respect your opinion. Do not hesitate," said Chun.

"I have a small patrol on Corellia. I would like place my ship there and wait," said the Grand Admiral.

"I take it you know something?" asked Chun.

"Yes, my Lord," said Thrawn. "My spies say Master Uzumaki is heading there as we speak."

"Do you know the reason?" asked the Emperor.

"The saboteur is there and he want to recruit him," said Thrawn. "This is a opportune moment to capture him."

"I agree," said Chun. "You have my permission."

"Thank you my Lord."

XXX

Naruto was right outside the Corellia system. "Putting ship in cloaking," said Naruto as his star fighter vanishing. Corellia a planet of star ship builders and corporations. Naruto lands in the outskirts of the main city of Coronet City. Getting out of his ship, Naruto sees the main city a mile away. Hiding his lightsaber he heads in.

The city was bustling with activity. Banners and vendor were out. Naruto heads to the local Cantina. Paying for his drink he listens as the patron have discussions.

"Did you hear, a Grand Admiral is heading this way," said a patron.

His companion looks at him. "Why would an imperial Grand Admiral be heading to Corellia?"

"Not sure, rumor has it that there are rebels in the capital," said the patron. "I don't like it."

"Why not?" asked the other person.

"Grand Admiral don't go top planet that have not warrant any attention, by the Emperor."

Naruto leaves the money on the table and walks out. "Not good," he thought.

Naruto looks up and sees a familiar suit of armor running across the roof tops. "Found my recruit?"

Naruto pursues the armed figure down the alleyways and meets a dead end. "Don't move Jedi."

"You know if you are who I think you are, then you know you don't have me cornered," said Naruto. "Isn't that right Ordo?"

"Never though I would meet you again, Master Jedi," said the former mercenary. "Come.'

The Ordo goes into a sewer with Naruto following. They end up in a small military bunker. "Where are we?" asked Naruto.

"Welcome Master Uzumaki, to the resistance," said Ordo. Naruto looks around and sees several people holding blaster and rifles.

"Who is this General?" asked a young female.

"This is the ally I was hoping would show up. Everyone, meet Master Uzumaki of the Jedi Order," said Ordo. "This small group has been hitting target all across Corellia."

"So I have heard," said Naruto. "I would like to help."

"I know."

"One problem," said Naruto. "A Grand Admiral is on his way from what I heard."

"Do we know which one?" asked Ordo.

"No, but I am, sure he is coming for me," said Naruto.

"We don't have time to waste," said Ordo. "We have some potentials being executed tomorow."

"Soldiers?" asked Naruto. "What's the plan?"

XXX

A Star Destroyer appears over Corellia. On the bridge Thrawn was looking at the view port. "Grand Admiral," said a Major. "Are forces have captured several dissidents in the city and are waiting for you to view their executions."

"Hold of one that," said the Grand Admiral. "I will be down there shortly."

A small shuttle leaves the destroyer and heads planet side.

XXX

Naruto was with Ordo. "First we must take out their communication," said Naruto. "I can handle that."

"Blue team will hit their reainforcement," said Ordo. "Red team that will be lead by me will hit the executions area."

"I will join you once communication are down," said Naruto. "Tomorrow we strike.'

XXX

Naruto was sneaking into the communication tower and silently deactivated them. "Master Uzumaki here. My part is done, joining you shortly."

"Roger that," said Ordo. "Be careful."

Blue team was one the roof tops. They fired the rifles at the storm trooper. The imperial solider fire back which devolved into a firefight.

Thrown was smiling. In the public square thirty prisoners where chained to pillars "The artists are here," he said. "Now you have all been accused of treason. There is one way to handle traitors.'

The storm trooper point their blaster at the thirty prisoners. Sevreal shots rang out and the storm trooper are shot down. "Red team, release the prisoners," shouted Ordo.

This is Grand Admiral Thrawn. Calling all troopers," said the Grand Admiral. "So they cut off communication."

The resistance was pushing the trooper back. Naruto appeared and used a force push to send a platoon of troopers back. Igniting his saber and spins it and throws it at a column of troopers cutting them to pieces. "For freedom," shouted Ordo.

"Your targets it here," said Thrown. "Darth Eradicator."

A single figure jumps down. He kills several rebels with force lightening. "Sith," said Naruto. "Tell our forces to fall back, I will handle it from here."

The rebel forces fall back as Ordo and Naruto stand shoulder to shoulder. "Jedi, you have been a thorn on my Master side."

"Suck to be him," said Naruto. "I can sense you power. You will not kill anyone today."

Naruto rushes forward as Ordo provide cover fire. Naruto clash with his blade. The two try to overpower the other. "I know your weakness, Master Uzumaki."

Naruto eyes widen. "Who are you?"

"I was a former Jedi sent to rescue you. I was the only one who survived after being captured," said the Darth. "My name is Master Ki."

"You where a prodigy in light saber combat," said Naruto. He dodges a saber that would have taken off his head. Naruto throws him back with a force push. "Almost had me.'

"My master showed me true power," said the Sith. He throws out a torrent of force lightening. "Die Jedi Master Uzumkai."

Naruto catches the lightening with his balde and slashes the Sith in the chest. "Not as good as you thought."

"You might kill me but there will be another Sith Lord. One far stronger then me," said the Sith before he dies.

Ordo look up and doesn't see Thrown. "Was hoping to deal with the Grand admiral," said Ordo. "The resistance has taken Corellia and we now have a base to launch attacks."

"Are you willing to join me?" asked Naruto.

"Consider my force at your disposal," said Ordo. "I have the general in my stead.'

"Thank you my old friend," said Naruto.

XXX

Grand Admiral Thrown turned on the holo-communicatior. "The plan was a success, my Lord."

"Master Uzumaki did not suspect anything," said the visage of Chun.

"The Rebellion will be no more," said Thrown. "If I may. This is risky letting him get allies."

"I understand your hesitance, but the pieces have already been played."

"Thank you my Lord," said Thrown.

XXX

Chun turned and saw a figure walk up to him. "Your old comrade has made his move, Darth Hound."

"Can't wait to kill him," said the figure with a sick smirk.

 **End**


	21. Zakuul

**The Grey Jedi**

 **I don't own Star Wars or Naruto**

 **Zakuul**

XXX

Naruto was in his meditation chamber. He eyes opened and he saw black towers with the Eternal Fleet hovering over it. "What is this place?" he asked himself.

"This is Zakuul," said the voice of Master Gurber. "I protected it as the commander of the Eternal Alliance."

"Master," said Naruto. "Why am I seeing this?"

"I will give you the coordinates. You must go there and find the holocron of Prince Arcann and well as Empress Vaylin.'

"But why?" asked Naruto. "There must be a reason."

"The force guides you.'

"I will head out immediately," said Naruto.

XXX

Naruto was in front of Mon Mothma. "I saw a vision of a place called Zakuul."

"Zakuul," said the Rebel Leader. "I have not heard of that planet.'

"It is hidden," said Naruto. "I will be taking Ezra with me.'

"Why do you have to go?" asked Mon Mothma . "Ezra is on a mission."

"I have a suggestion," said Bail as he walks in. "This is my daughter Leia."

A young brown haired female walks up. "A pleasure Master Jedi," she said.

"A pleasure to meet you Princess," asked Naruto. "Why do you want me to take her?"

"She will be a great help with any diplomatic issue you might run into to," said Bail. "She is handy with a blaster."

"That is fine," said Naruto. "Rules are you will comply with my orders. If I say run you run,"

"Understood," said the young Leia.

"Go ahead to my ship, make sure it's prepped," said Naruto. "I will be there shortly."

Naruto turns to Bail. "She is strong in the force."

"You sensed it?" asked Bail.

"Who is her father," said Naruto. "Let me guess."

XXX

The two get in Naruto's star ship. "Master Jedi," said Leia. "What did you talk to my father about?"

"You are force sensitive," said Naruto. "I told you father and asked him to train you."

Leia eyes widen. "I can be a Jedi?"

"Yes, he confirmed it as the reason for asking you to come with me."

"I accept," said Leia.

Naruto looks at her. "Very well," said Naruto. "I will train you."

"When do we start Master?" asked Leia.

"Now. I have a practice saber that you can use," said Naruto.

XXX

The week traveling Naruto was training Leia with her practice saber. Showing her the many form of several styles. Due to Leia prior training in combat, both with blaster and Teris Kasi. Leia pick up the style quite fast. The console beeps. "Where are here," said Naruto. "Ready?"

Leia nods her head.

XXX

They see a spaceport and land. The two get off the ship. Looking around they see giant buildings, bigger then the ones on Coruscant. "They are huge," exclaimed Leia.

"What is the first thing we must do?" asked Naruto.

"Information gathering," said Leia. "Maybe a bar or local cantina.'

"Very good, my student."

In the palace of Zakuul called the Spire a man was sitting on a throne. "Lord Arcann, a ship has landed," said a scout.

"Ship, you say?" said the man. "I sense a change in the future."

"Orders, my Lord?" said the scout.

"Observe them, but don't engage. We don't need a bloodbath on our hands," said The king.

XXX

Naruto and Leia were walking in the streets. "It looks peaceful," said the princess.

"That it does, but ever kingdom has a secret," said Naruto. The two get to a cantina and Naruto orders a drink for himself and some food for the two of them.

"Zakuul is the best," said a patron. "With Lord Arcann on the throne we have nothing to worry about."

"I hear that," said another. Since the fall of the old way several Millennia ago Zakuul has been prosperous.'

Naruto walks up. "Excuse me gentleman, I will buy you a round if you tell the history of this place."

"Why do you want to know the history?" asked a man.

"I am a freelance historian. I have old Zakuul and am wondering Lord Arcann name has come up as a former emperor."

"That was the old Emperor. Arcann the First," said a patron. "This is his descendent. Arcann the Sixth."

"What canyou tell me of this man, is he just?" asked Naruto.

"He is the fairest leaders we have had," said the man. "He is popular with the elites and the downtrodden.'

"Bartender, a drink for this table on my tab," said Naruto. "I will love to record it later. Thank you for your hospitality.'

The two eat and leave the bar. "Master what now?" asked Leia.

"We need an audience with the leader of this place," said Naruto. Naruto sees a black haired girl about eight running. Behind her is about ten guy with weapons.

"Grab her," said the man. The young girl hides behind Naruto.

"What did this young child do to have you chase her?" asked Naruto. He sees she is wearing rags.

"She stole food from us," said the leader of the small mob.

"How much was the food worth?" asked Naruto.

"One Thousand Credits," said the man.

"I will pay double for the inconvenience," said Naruto. "The young lady will apologize to you."

"Sorry sir," said the young lady.

"Look kid," said the man. "We need to make a living. If you don't steal from us again, we will let it go."

Naruto hand the man his money and looks at the young girl. "Thank you Mister."

"Luckily you ran into me and not someone else," said Naruto. "We are your parents."

"I am an orphan," said the young girl.

"Sorry to hear that," said Naruto. "What is your name young one."

"Rei," said the girl.

"Where are you staying?" asked Naruto.

"In the alley."

"Here is some credit that should last you for a few month," said Naruto. "I have to go."

The scout saw the exchange in the shadow. "He seems very kind," thought the man. "I have found the target. Understood.'

"I know your there," said Naruto. "Please come out."

The scout a red haired man walks out. "My lord would like to invite you to the palace," said the man. "I am Ziax captain of the royal guard."

"We would be honored," said Naruto.

XXX

Later Naruto and Leia were walking to the Palace. They are escorted into a room with a Throne and a man with light armor on. "Welcome," said the man. "I am sure you have heard, but let me introduce my self. I am Emperor Arcann the Sixth."

"It is a pleasure your highness," said Naruto with a bow and Leia doing the same. "I am honored to meet you.'

"It's not every day a member of the Rebellion visit me. Nor a Jedi," said the man. Naruto looks up. "Don't be alarmed, I will not turn you over to the imperials."

"I am sorry to have appear on your planet, but I need to find something," said Naruto. "The Holocron of both Emperor Arcann the First and Vaylin."

"I see," said Arcann. "I am sorry, I cannot give it to anyone. However, you padawan will be the one to get it."

"What must she do?" asked Naruto.

"How much training does she have?" asked the man.

"She just started," said Naruto.

"Do you have faith that she will pass and duel with several of my warrior?" asked the man.

"Complete faith," said Naruto. "When do you want the trial to take place?"

"Tomorrow," said the emperor. "You are welcome to stay here for the night."

"Thank you for the hospitality," said Naruto.

XXX

Next day Naruto and Leia were in an arena. Arcann walks up. "The rules are simple you must defeat the knights of Zakuul I have Ten of them.'

"Good luck padawan," said Naruto as he hand her his lightsaber. "I believe in you."

"Thanks you master," said Leia.

Leia walks into the arena and sees three knights. Activating their lightpikes, Leia activate her saber.

She jumps forward with the little training she has had and in a blur eliminates one of them. The two rush forward hoping to overwhelm the young Princess. She blocks the first strike as well as the other knight, but she is sent back with a force push. Flipping back on her feet. She retaliate with force push pushing them both back. She eliminates them with a light slash to the chest. Five more appear around Leia.

Rushing forward she takes out a blaster and fires at one hitting him in the chest.

In the balcony, Arcann whistles. "Impressive startagy," he comments.

Dodging another blade, Leia spin kicks the guards away. Then uses a force push to sending them crashing against the wall, knocking them out.

"Well done," said Arcann. "I will face alone.

He jumps down and activates his yellow blade. "You must impress me to pass, not outright defeat. Bonus points if you do."

Leia was breathing hard. Arcann rushes the young Princess and kicks her back. She spits out some blood. She quickly makes him stumble with a slight force push. The two engage in a lightsaber duel. Arcann proved to be better and he was not even trying. Leia already tired was on back foot. She is disarmed and Arcann saber rests on her neck. "Yield."

"I yield," she said.

"Well done young one," said Arcann. "After you defeated my knights. I was going to give you the holocrons. Testing you myself was a bonus."

Naruto jumps down. "Thank you, My Lord.'

"I learned a lot, your highness," said Leia.

"I was why I did this," said Arcann. "The path you travel is dangerous. Tread cautiously.'

"Thanks you," said Naruto with a bow.

XXX

Naruto and Leia was flew back with a the Holocron in his passion. "I will activate them later."

XXX

Emperor Chun was looking out of his palace. "My Lord, I have eliminated a rebel cell."

"Well Done Hound," said the man. "I have one last mission. I want you to kill your old comrade Naruto Namikaze."

Yes my master," said the man who appeared in pain. The light shin a little on him and you see red marks on one of his cheeks.

XXXnd

 **End**


	22. Old Friends Duel

**The Grey Jedi**

 **I don't own Star Wars or Naruto**

 **Old Friends Duel**

XXX

Naruto was in his ship next to him was the two Holocrons. Over the weeks he had learned much about the hidden force abilities of the two former leaders of Zakuul. "Master Jedi," said a scout.

"What do you need?" asked Naruto.

"We found something you might find interesting," said the scout. "The leadership would like you present."

"Very well." Naruto gets up and walks to the command center.

He gets to a conference room. He sees Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar and General Kota. "Glad you good make it," said Mon Mothma. "We have found one of your old comrades.'

"Who?" asked Naruto.

"Marr Kun," said Mon Mothma. "Problem is he has been captured waiting for execution.'

"Where is he being held?" asked Naruto.

"On Ryloth," said Bail.

"We better rescue him."

"How?" asked Mon Mothma.

"Leave that to me." Naruto heads to the hanger.

XXX

In the hanger, Naruto saw a small star fighter. It was similar to the X wing, but had only two wings. "Z headhunter," said Naruto.

"Why not take your ship?" asked Leia.

"It is too well known," said Naruto. "This is to be covert."

"I see," said Leia. "Good luck Master.'

"May the force be with you."

"You too Master," said Leia.

XXX

Naruto was in a force induced trance as his ship appeared around Ryloth. Opening his eyes he takes in the planet. The force has been diminished on this planet. The feeling of hopelessness invaded Naruto senses. "This is not right."

Naruto takes the fighter down into the wasteland. Getting out, Naruto frowns. "The dark side is powerful here."

Slipping his saber into his sleeve, a practice banned by the Jedi order. He heads into the direction of the imperial fortress. Walking a few miles his senses blare as he ignites his saber and deflects the blasters away from him. "A Jedi?" said voice.

Several Twi'lek's appear riding mounts. "I not here for a battle," said Naruto. "I sense you were not here looking for me."

"You are to relinquish you weapon and come with us," said the lead rider.

"Very well," said Naruto. "However; I am keeping my saber. You understand my reluctance.'

Another rider appears. "He can keep his saber."

"But sir," said the other man.

"That is the order I received," said the other rider. "Come with us Jedi."

The group heads into the desert. "Tell me Jedi what brings you here?" asked the Red Twi'lek.

"I have a friend who was captured by the Empire. I hope to rescue him," said Naruto.

"When we get to General Cham Syndulla We will discuss it there," said the Green Twi'lek.

"Relation to Hera Syndulla?" asked Naruto.

"You will find out more when we get to camp,"

XXX

Naruto and his escorts gets to the Twi'lek camp. "General, we have found a Jedi in the desert.'

A yellow skinned Twi'lek walks out. "Master Jedi. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Cham Syndulla."

"Interesting, relation to Hera Syndulla?" asked Naruto.

"Daughter."

"A brave young lady is what she is," said Naruto. "You must be proud."

"I am," said Cham. "I was told you have a comrade who is up for execution."

"Yes, General, Marr Kun," said Naruto. "A friend during the clone wars."

"I have heard that name," said Cham. "He saved a few of my men a few time. It my fault they captured him."

"How so?" asked Naruto.

"I recruited him to help us get weapons from an imperial supply depot. They were expecting us," said Cham. "We were surrounded and Marr was in a shootout with about fifty troopers. I was going to help him. He shot the ground in front of me sending me the retreat message. I did not want to but I had no choice.'

"He always thought about the little man, never himself," said Naruto. "I don't blame you. Things happen in war."

"Now I have a chance to save him," said Cham.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Naruto. "Rushing in would be suicide."

"I know," said Cham. "I was going to send a small raiding party to hit an outpost."

"Then a strike team goes in and extracts Kun," said Naruto. "That might work. One problem, I sense a person with high force connection."

"Sith?"

"No, I sense a lot of regret and self loathing," said Naruto. "I will face him."

XXX

At the Imperial base, Kun was in a stasis field. Darth Hound appears. "You are to be rescued, soon."

"Who are you?" asked Marr.

"I am a broken warrior," said Hound. "I have one objective. Your old comrade, Master Uzumaki has appeared."

"Your Master ordered you to take out my friend?"

"He did but does not know I am here," said Hound. "Let's see how this plays out."

XXX

Naruto was sitting with Cham. "Tomorrow we strike," said Naruto. "The Rebel Alliance will be unable to join us."

"They're busy?"

"I am having them keep the imperial occupied," Naruto stated. "I am concerned about this presence."

"Several little problems," said Cham. "One they have a shield defending their base. Two they have walkers around the base. Three we must take out their communication."

"We will take out the shields and their communication first," said Naruto. "We must draw their walker away with bait."

"How about an army advancing on a supply depot?" suggested Cham. "I will join you in your strike team."

XXX

Naruto and Cham were advancing on the imperial prison. "You can give the order when ready," said Naruto.

"All units commence attack," said Cham.

A small detachment of Twi'lek commandos attack a supply depot. Just as predicted several walkers go to deal with the attack. Naruto and Cham quickly head to the shield generator. The two attack the guards protecting it. Naruto go through hand seals and blows out a stream of flames. Cham disable the shield. "We have a issue, my men are being slaughtered by the walkers."

"Then we should save them," said Naruto.

"But the mission?" asked Cham.

"Will be placed on hold for now," said Naruto.

XXX

The rebel Twi'lek were in a standoff with the walkers. "Any last word," said one of the leader.

"For Ryloth, for our people," shouted another one.

The walkers where ready to fire. "Rasengan!"

Naruto slams his attack into the walker destroying it. "Master Jedi."

Turning his head he sends another walker back with a force push. He then destroys it with force lightening. "Everyone alright?" asked the Ninja Jedi. "The rest of you head back, me and General Cham will handle the rest."

Naruto disappears in a burst of smoke.

XXX

Naruto got up. "Are they safe?" asked Cham.

"Yes," said Naruto. "Let's go."

The two head to the communication array. Getting there they see a black armored figure. "A Shadows Guard," said Naruto. Igniting his saber, Naruto charges the figure. The two clash as the guard's pike skills were on level with Jedi Master. A slip up gives Naruto the opening to impale him after a few minutes of battle.

The two attackers destroy the rely and head to the main prison.

XXX

Hound was sitting on the floor. "It is time," he said.

"If he was your friend, Master Uzumaki will forgive you," said Marr.

"I cannot accept that," said Hound. "Only one thing can stop me. Death."

"Get the controls," said Naruto.

Naruto and Cham fight their way into the prison. They get to the detention level, and see Marr in a stasis field. "Welcome, Naruto Uzumaki," said Hound. "I have been waiting for you."

"You seem familiar," said Naruto. "Who are you?"

"You will only find out in battle," said Hound. He ignites his saber claw from saber implement in his hands.

Naruto ignites his saber. The two charge. Naruto slashes but is blocked by the Light claws. Naruto for once in his life is found one his back foot. "Who are you?" asked Naruto. He sidesteps a slash and retaliates. His enemy blocks it. "I sense chakra."

The warrior goes into a stance Naruto is familiar with. "Ninja Art: Spiraling fang."

"You're Inuzuka," said Naruto. "But how, what happened?"

"The emperor did this to me, Naruto," said Hound. "He took the strongest ninjas and turned us into these freaks."

Hound takes off his mask. Reveling a scarred face, His tattoos almost fades and hios eyes a dark yellow.

"I can help you," said Naruto. "Kiba."

"Only death can safe me," said the deformed Kiba. He rushes Naruto. "You're as strong as ever."

"I will protect my friends," said Naruto.

"I hope you can," said Kiba. "I am sorry."

"For what?" asked Naruto.

A yell is heard and a clone of Kiba is behind Cham and light claw in the abdomen. "I need to die."

"I have no choice, then," said Naruto. The pressure weighs the battle field. Naruto body lights up, with Kyuubi Sage mode. He reappears behind Kiba. "I grant you your wish. I was hoping their was another way."

He impales his former friends in the back. "Thank you," said Kiba. "I missed his vitals. Get him medical attention."

"I am sorry," said Naruto.

"Don't be," said Kiba. "I will be joining my loves one."

Kiba falls down unmoving. Naruto rushes over to Cham. "You will be alright."

Naruto quickly does a basic healing Jutsu. "Take Marr, let's go."

XXX

At the rebel base on Ryloth. Naruto was walking next to Hera. "How is he?" asked the female general.

"He is lucky the Sith missed his vitals," said the medic. "He will be fully healed in a few weeks."

"How is Marr doing?" asked Naruto.

"He is healed and resting," said the medic.

"I hope these missions don't backfire on us," said Naruto. "We are losing to many warriors."

"Every victory we get more allies and recruits. I just hope it's enough," said Hera.

XXX

At the imperial palace. A storm trooper walks in. "My lord. Hound has been killed."

Chun raises his hand. A smile on his face. "Thank you for your obsolete report.'

The trooper struggles to breath as his throat is crushed by the force. "Forgive me Master," said a chilling voice. "But, his voice annoyed me."

"I will forgive this, Darth Hawk."

"Of course Master," said the man. "What is your bidding."

"A Jedi I need you to kill," said Chun. "We should deal with the so called chosen one."

"Understood."

XXX

 **End Chapter**


	23. The Chosen One

**The Grey Jedi**

 **I don't own Star Wars or Naruto**

 **The Chosen One**

XXX

Darth Hawk was piloting his ship to a Star Destroyer. Landing in the hanger, he come face to face with a man he can match wits with. "Grand Admiral Thrawn," said Hawk.

"It is a pleasure to see you again my lord," said Thrawn in his smooth voice. Darth Hawk had a mask on with the beak of a bird. "I sent probe droids to different parts of the galaxy to search for your target."

"Any luck?" asked Hawk.

"None," said Thrawn. "False alarms mostly."

"Keep searching," said Hawk. "Lets hit the cantina."

"Yes my lord."

XXX

Naruto was currently sparring with Leia. Naruto's orange saber was intercepted by Leia's blue one. "Form one is the beginning form," said Naruto. "Good for multipule enemies wielding blasters horrible for individual lightsaber combat."

"Why are you having me use it to face you in one on one combat?" asked Leia.

"Good question," said Naruto. "To make you overcome its weakness. By the end of this sparring, you should be able to battle a single opponent without having to switch forms."

"Do you know any Master who have succeed?" asked Leia parrying as strike then sending a quick slash to Naruto.

"Master Kit Fisto and myself," said Naruto sending his student back with a kick. "I faced him daily to master this form. He is the only one with true master of my colleges"

"What about you?"

I have become a master but not the Master," said Naruto. "That is enough.'

Both shut off their saber. "What is the difference?"

"Anyone can be a Master with training. A master means you can flawlessly use the style, however; The Master knows all aspects of the style. Both technical, practically and the workings of it."

"Thank you Master," said Leia.

"I would easily place you as a non council member Master for you skills," said Naruto. "In just this form. We will work on form two Makashi. Take a two hour break."

"Yes Master," said Leia.

Naruto watches as his student walks away. A beeping is heard. "Naruto here."

"The leadership has information for you of a potential recruit," said the voice of Ordo.

"I will head to the command base," said Naruto.

XXX

In the command base Naruto was in front of Bail. "Is this accurate?" asked the Jedi Master.

"Yes we have found a Jedi Master on Tatooine," said Bail.

"I would like Leia to do this mission," said Naruto. He sees Bail shifting slightly. "Is that a problem?"

"It is her biological father," said Bail.

"You mean," said Naruto. Bail nods her head. "I think this can help her development as a Jedi."

"I won't try to dissuade you," said Bail. "But can you at least be with her?"

Naruto was at his ship. Next to him was Princess Leia. "You know the mission?" asked Naruto. "We are to convince Master Skywalker to join the alliance."

"Yes Master," said Leia.

"We will take two separate fighters to Tatooine," said Naruto. "The first to find him will have to try to convince him to help us."

"Why separate?"

"Easier to avoided imperial entanglement," said Naruto. "Let's go."

XXX

Tatooine was a desert world. On a moister farm a man with balding hair of light blond walks out of the homested. "Luke."

"Yes dad."

A young teen of about 15 walks out. "What do you need?"

"I need you to head to town and get some vapors," said the man.

"Yes Dad."

XXX

Leia was in Mos Eisley. Hiding her saber in the sleeve of her shirt. She closes her eyes and uses the force to sense her targets location. Getting a glimps of a small farm ten miles in the dersert, she leaves the cantina. Getting outside, Leia takes out her communicator. "Master found your old student."

"Ok," said Naruto. "I will join you shortly."

"Where did you land?"

"In the Jundland Wastes," said Naruto. "I will be there in a few hours."

Leia sighs and walks to targets location. She gets to a small farm. Heading to the door, she knocks. "Coming."

The balding man opens the door. "Can I help you young lady?"

"I am looking for a great warrior," said Leia. "Do you know of a man named Anakin Skywalker?"

"Why would I know him?"

"I am looking to get Master Skywalker, to join the rebellion to fight the empire," said Leia.

"Sorry, he is not here?" said the man. "Leave."

"You can't fool me, Master Skywalker."

"Oh," said the man.

"One I sense the force is strong with you," said Leia. "Your Master want to chat.'

"You must think I am an idiot," said Anakin. "What is your name?'

"Leia Organa," said the female. Anakin eyes widen slightly. "Daughter of Bail Organa."

"You can leave in the morning," said Anakin. "I woul;d not turn you away when a sand storm is coming.'

"Thank you."

"How is Bail doing?" asked Anakin. "How do you know my former Master."

"He is the commander of the Rebel Alliance," said Leia. "We managed to rescue him."

"That is not all I sense," said Anakin. "Tell me, what forms have you learned?"

"Form one Master and Form two learned," said Leia.

"Always thorough, my Master," said Anakin. "My son should be back with supplies. Since your staying, maybe you can help around the farm."

XXX

Naruto had been walking for an hour, using the force to sustain himself. He reach the moister farm. "Master Uzumaki is here," said Anakin. He walks out. "Master."

"Anakin, you have grown," said Naruto.

"Master," whispered Anakin. "I thought you were still a prisoner."

"Anakin," said Naruto. "It has been ages since I have seen you."

"Why did you send Leia here?" asked Anakin.

"So you know?"

"Padme was the one to give her the name," said Anakin. "You sensed the darkness?"

"Yes," said Naruto shifting slightly. "Sith, I don't like this."

"How long?" said Anakin.

"A few hours," said Naruto. "We must leave."

"Why we can take him," said Anakin.

"We can but we must leave the planet after," said Naruto. "You hiding spot has been compromised."

XXX

The two old comrade walk into the homsted. "Luke."

"Yes father," said the teen.

"This is my old Master, Naruto Uzumaki," said Anakin. "Gather your blaster and my saber."

"Why?"

"We have an assassin coming," said Anakin.

Naruto peered out the window and saw a hundred troopers. "They're here."

Naruto and Leia rush out and deflect the blaster fire. Both use the force the throw the troopers back. "Today is my lucky day," said a voice. "I am Darth Hawk.'

The dark figure appears. "Who are you?" asked Naruto. The sith Assassin charges. Behind him where twenty shadows guards. "More enemies."

Naruto throws the group back. "Master, deal with the guard, Darth Hawk is mine," said Anakin. The middle aged Jedi clashes with the assassin.

XXX

Anakin was using his mastery of form five against his enemy. "You are a strong warriors Skywalker," said Hawk. "You will die like you wife."

"You killed her in cold blood," said Anakin. "I will avenge her."

Anakin spins on his heel and goes for a light slash. Hawk blocks it and makes Anakin stumble with a slight force push. Using his own force abilities, Anakin sends Hawk back with a might force push. Hawk regain his momentum by flipping back to his feet. "Impressive," said Hawk. "I though you would be weaker."

"Sorry to disappoint you," said Anakin.

"I am not alone," said the man. Several more hood figures attack Skywalker. "Meet my extermination squad."

Ten figure charge the Jedi. Taking the first one out, Anakin twirls in the air and impales another assassin. Using the force he chokes two more enemies."

Anakin realized that his enemy is trying to tire him out and he succeeded. Anakin quickly kill what remain of the ten warrior, but fail to notice his original enemy behind him till it was too late and a red blade is now through his torso. The Chosen one is dead.

XXX

Naruto, Leia and Luke where take out the shadow guard. The three guards remaining disappeared. "Your mission has failed," said Hawk. "Good bye my friend, it was fun.'

Naruto sees Anakin on the ground a hole in his body. "No."

Naruto , Leia and Luke rush to the downed Jedi Master. "My Master, I have one request," said Anakin. "Train my son in the ways of the Jedi."

"You can do that yourself," said Naruto. "We will get you healed."

"My vitals have been struck," said Anakin with a wheezing voice. "I am using what energy I have left to give you my request."

"I will fulfill your request my friend," said Naruto. "If your son agree."

"Father," said Luke through tears. "I will make you proud."

The body of Anakin Skywalker is laid to rest next to his grave. "I am sorry my friend," said Naruto. "Mission is a failure. Let's head back."

XXX

Back at the imperial fleet. "I am back Master," said Hawk. He present Anakin lightsaber."

"Very good, my assassin," said Chun. "I heard you ran into some trouble.'

"Unfourtuntly I was unable to take anyone else out, because I was tired from fighting Skywalker," said Hawk. "I apologize.'

"No worries," said Chun. "You mission went better then I hoped.'

"I am not following," said Hawk.

Chun cackles. "We know who are enemies are now."

"I see."

"I will call you when I have another mission for you," said Chun.

"Yes Master."

XXX

Naruto was giving his report to the leadership. "Mission is a failure. Master Skywalker has perished."

"When will you be back?" asked Bail.

"A few weeks," said Naruto. "I will be training my two apprentices."

"Two?"

"Luke Skywalker the son is going to be train as request of his father," said Naruto.

"Very well," said Bail. "We will contact you should anything arise.'

XXX

End Chapter

 **A/N: So Anakin is dead. We have no clue who Hawk is and Luke and Leia have meet. Let me know what you think**

 **Updated Sorry made a huge mistake. In the original I said Odessen but I mention Tatooine. My bad. Sorry had to change it**


	24. A New Hope

**The Grey Jedi**

 **I don't own Star Wars or Naruto**

 **A New Hope**

XXX

Naruto was in front of Luke and Leia. "Feel the force, it flows around you."

Both where meditating. "Master, question if I can?" asked Luke.

"Go ahead."

"My father spoke highly of you," said Luke. "If you were to fight the emperor now, how would you fair."

"Not sure. When I first faced him with his master. I was able to hold my own, however, there was a force ability he used to weaken me," said Naruto. "I was aware of it mid way through, it was too late for me to stop it, and I was drained already."

"I see," said Luke. "You don't know how the battle would go?"

"Exactly."

XXX

In the space over Tatooine. A rebel ship was under attack by a Star Destroyer. Inside the haul of the ship a shoot out was in progress. Bail Organa was taking out storm troopers. The doors open and a figure in black robes appears. "I want this ship searched."

"Yes Third Hand," said a trooper.

In a compartment Bail sent two familiar droids away. He is quickly caught by several troopers.

XXX

Naruto looked up and frowned. "What in blazes?"

"Master what's wrong?" asked Leia.

"Not sure," said Naruto. "Do not contact the Rebel Alliance yet."

"Something happened?"

We must get a ship to take us to the fleet," said Naruto.

"Why not your ship?" asked Luke.

"It is too well known."

XXX

In the Star Destroyer Bail was being escorted by several troopers. In front of him was Grand Moff Tarkin AND Darth Hawk. "Senator," said Grand Moff. "It is a pleasure to have you grace us."

"I am surprised, you got this position," said Bail. "After your Uncle betrayed the Republic."

Tarkin growled. "He was betrayed by the Jedi."

"Not how I understand it," said Bail.

"You will tell us the location of the rebel base," said Tarkin

"I am a diplomat," said Bail. "Not part of the rebels."

"This station has the fire power to wipe out a planet," said Tarkin. Bail looked shocked. "We will test it on your home world of Alderaan."

"You can't, that would be genocide," said Bail. "My people have no weapons."

"Not my problem," said Tarkin. "You may fire when ready."

"Dantooine," said Bail.

Very good," said Tarkin. "You may fire when ready."

Alderaan is destroyed by the super weapons laser. "No!"

"Take him away," said Tarkin.

XXX

Naruto was meditating. He grabs his chest. "This pain."

Leia and Luke run out. "Master did you feel that?" asked Leia.

"Yes, I did," said Naruto. "We have head back to the fleet."

Beep beep," said a familiar droids.

"R2?" asked Naruto.

"Oh my, master Naruto," said a golden droids.

"What happened 3PO?"

"We were attack by the empire," said C3PO. "They captured Master Bail Organa."

Leia covered her mouth. "We have to rescue him.'

"We will," said Naruto. "First, we have to find a ship."

"Why not go the Mos Eisley. There are pilots looking for some extra bucks," said Luke.

"Both of you pack your things," said Naruto.

XXX

Naruto was in Lukes speeder. They are stopped by a stormtrooper. "Halt."

"What seems to be the problem officer?" asked Naruto.

"We need to see your identification," said the trooper.

"You don't need to see our identification," said Naruto.

"I don't need to see your identification," said the trooper.

"You can go about your business."

"You can go about your business," repeated the trooper.

"Move along."

"Move along," said the trooper.

XXX

The three walk humans and two droids walk into the cantina. "He, we don't serve their kind around here," said the bar tender. "Your droids."

"I do apologize," said Naruto. "You two wait outside."

Naruto was walking around the cantina. A man pulls Lukes roughly by the shoulder. "He doesn't like you," said a disfigured man pointing to a Aqualish man.

Luke was startled. "I am sorry."

"I don't like you either," said the man. "You best watch yourself."

"I will be careful," said Luke getting increasingly more agitated.

"You'll be dead."

"Don't bother the farm boy," said Naruto. "Let me buy you a drink."

Both pull out their blaster. "You two might have a heart attack," said Naruto. A small manipulation of the force. Both assailants grab their chest and fall down. "Hurry get a doctor!"

The three Jedi walks away. Naruto smiles and sees an old friends. "Chewbacca says your look for a pilot," said a human male with brown hair. "I am captain Han Solo.'

"We need a ride to Alderaan," said Naruto. "Give me your best offer."

"Twenty thousand," said Solo.

"We can buy ship for that amount," growled Luke.

"You're going to pilot?" asked Han.

"Any of us can," said Luke.

"I am generous Captain Solo," said Naruto closing his eyes, he peers into Han mind. "Forty Thousand for the full works including help if needed.'

"You drive a hard bargine. Do you expect an issue with Imperial?" asked Han.

"Maybe, but can you turn credit down. I will pay Jabba the credit you owe him."

"How do you know about that?" asked Han with a low growl.

"I saw what you did to that Bounty Hunter," said Naruto. "Do we have a deal?"

Han sighs. "Fine, we have a deal."

"I will talk to Jabba," said Naruto.

"Docking bay nine," said Han

Naruto head out.

XXX

Jabba was not pleased. "Third Bounty Hunter," he said in his dialect.

"We have a visitor," said a Mandalorian.

"Been a while Jabba," said a figure.

"Jedi."

"Glad you remember me,' said the figure reveling itself to be Naruto. "I want to pay off Han Solos debit."

"Hohoho," laughed Jabba. "You have a Bounty on your head, Master Uzumaki."

"Are you dumb to try to collect," said Naruto. "I am here on business, simple."

"You want to pay off Solo's debit?" asked Jabba.

"How much,"

"Twenty Thousand," said Jabba.

Naruto hands Jabba the credit. "Nice doing business with you Jabba.'

Naruto walks away.

XXX

Naruto was at Docking bay Nine. "Get the ship running," shouted Han.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Storm troopers," said Han. "What do you mean it won't start?"

"How long do you need?" asked Naruto.

"Ten minutes," said Han. Naruto jumps over Han and ignites his saber, he quickly decapitates two troopers.

"Ten minutes you got it," said Naruto. Using the force he slams the trooper against the wall killing most of them and knocking the rest out.

"Wholly shit," said Han. "He's a Jedi?"

Naruto using the form III starts to bounce off the blaster bolts. Using a force repulse, he liquefies the troopers close to him and kills those far from him. "Ten minutes are up."

The Millennium Falcon lifts up. "Get on!" shouted Han.

Naruto runs and jumps on the ramp and goes inside. "Thanks," said Naruto.

"That was incredible Master," said an excited Luke.

Leia rolled her eyes. "He was not ever trying," said the young teen.

"You call that not trying," said Han surprised.

"That was about twenty percent," said Naruto not even winded. He looks at the two minus Leia and Chewbacca. "What."

"You destroyed a small army," said Han. "Did you know he can do that?" Han question his friend.

Chewbacca growls. "The Clone Wars?" asked Han "I feel safer already."

XXX

Naruto was standing in front of his students. "Leia, I want you to spar Luke. Use only form I."

"Yes Master."

The two get in their stances. They clash for a few as Naruto observes. "I have seen enough," said Naruto. "Luke I noticed you have not been taught very much. You do have your fathers form even if it's sloppy."

Luke puts his head down. "Sorry."

"Its fine," said Naruto. "We will work on it, Leia has been trained for a couple years already."

Han come out of the cockpit. "We are coming out of hyperspace."

The ship rattles. "What's happening?" asked Naruto.

"We ran into a meteor shower," said Han. "This is where Alderaan os.'

"It's not here," said Naruto. "So that was what I felt."

"What are you talking about?"

"Destroyed by the Empire," said Naruto. "We have to head back."

"Where to Master Jedi?" asked Han.

"Back to the fleet," said Naruto. The ship jerks. "Now what?"

"A tractor beam," said Han. "It's pulling us to that moon."

"That's no moon it's a space station," said Naruto.

"We can't fight it," said Han.

"Troublesome, there are alternative to fighting," said Naruto. "Plus I sense a powerful presence. The emperor is here."

"Here is the plan," said Naruto. "You find a place to stay low. I will disable the tractor beam."

"Understood Master," said Leia."

The group takes out the boarding party and put on Storm trooper armor from the dead.

XXX

On the bridge Chun smirked. "Master Uzumaki is here.'

"My Lord orders," said a ensign.

"No doubt they will try to disable the tractor beam. Station some squads nearby give them a challenge."

Chun leaves the bridge.

XXX

Naruto was sneaking around the station. After breaking away from the group, the blond Jedi made his way to the main tractor beam. He runs into a squad of storm troopers. Dispatching them he moves on.

"I don't like this," said Han. "Just asking to be attacked."

"You got two Jedi," said Luke.

"Princess Leia," said C3PO. "We have found your father."

"Where?" asked Leia.

"In one of the detention block slated for execution," said C3PO.

"We have to rescue him," said Luke.

"We can't leave," said Han. "You Master told us to stay."

"I am sure Senator Organ compensate you for your trouble," said Luke.

"Father will, name your price," said Leia.

"Alright, how do you want to do this?" asked Han.

Luke takes some cuff. "Put this on Chewbacca, we just captured one of the ship pilots."

"Let's do this," said Han.

XXX

The three walk into the station with a Wookiee in cuffs. Each one in Storm trooper uniform. "Where are you taking thing?" asked an officer.

"We captured this thing from the ship," said Luke.

"I will open the cell block," said the officer. He opens it and is quickly cut down by Leia. The rest of the room is secured by Han and Luke.

Bail was sitting in the cell block. The door opens. "You're a little short to be a storm trooper."

The storm trooper takes off his helmet. "I am here to rescue you, Father," said Leia.

"Let's go," said Bail.

XXX

Naruto just disabled the tractor beam. "Let's get the hell out of here."

He leaves and get to the hanger. He is intercepted by Chun. "It has been a while Master Uzumaki," said the Emperor. "Leaving so soon?"

"I am an appointment to keep," said Naruto. "I can play with a bit."

The two ignite their sabers. Orange for Naruto and Red for Chun. The clashes was brief, but fierce. Naruto jumps back and throws Chun into the main hanger with the force. The troopers head to the battle.

The four get to the falcon. Leia looks as Naruto and Chun clash sword to sword. "We have to leave," shouted Han. He sees the battle. "Never seen a laser sword duel."

Naruto lifts Chun up with the force. "This is the end for you," said Naruto. "Is what I would say, if I didn't know you're an imposter."

Naruto impales the Sith and drops him dead. He disappears and reappears on the Falcon ramp. "Jump to Hyper space!" shouted Han. It disappears.

"You killed the Emperor," said Luke.

"I did not," said Naruto. "That was a fake."

XXX

The dead leader disappears and a droids is seen. "They got away sir," said a trooper.

"Track beacon is their ship?" asked an older man.

"Yes Grand Moff."

"Good," said the Moff.

XXX

"Good news is we have the plans to destroy that machine," said Naruto. "Bad news is were are being tracked."

"What do we do?" asked Bail.

"We let them come to us," said Naruto.

XXX

The freight lands on Yavin Four. Naruto and the leadership where in a meeting. "We target that station, by hitting a small exhaust port," said Naruto. "It will be tricky. They have a bunch of Tie Fighters, but we do succeed. We can prove to the galaxy that we can win."

The fighter where scrambled as Luke and Leia each got in a X wing. Naruto walks down. "I can't join you in this battle."

"Why Master?" asked Leia.

"I have a separate mission I need to go do," said Naruto. "May the force be with you.'

You two Master," said Leia.

"Watch each others backs."

The battle of Yavin Four has begun.

Naruto heads to a shuttle and leave for his separate mission. "Be careful both of you."

XXX

End Chapter

 **a/n: I am bad with space battles so I will just leave it here. Now should I focus on Luke and Leia or Naruto. Let me know.**


End file.
